The Trouble With Never
by everythingisbloomable
Summary: Veronica Mars future FanFiction. Five years after Veronica Mars mysteriously left Neptune to never return, she is called back home to confront her past and solve a murder. LoVe. Please R
1. Do You Still Believe In Fairy Tales?

**The Trouble With Never**  
_By -OthStarlet- aka Katie_

**Story: **Veronica Mars  
**Pairings: **Just have to read and see  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **This contains some bad language.  
**Summery:** Veronica Mars future Fan Fiction. Five years after Veronica Mars mysteriously left Neptune to never return, she is called back home to confront her past and solve a murder.  
**Disclaimer:** I do_ NOT_ own Veronica Mars, that pleasure remains Rob Thomas', or any of the characters you recognize, but the rest are mine. I don't really own the plot either, it is based on FallOutGirl13's story "What The Future Holds" though I changed it a bit.  
**Spoilers:** Season 1, some of Season 2 and FallOutGirl13's story "What The Future Holds"  
**Feedback:** Please review. I love to read readers opinions and comments.  
**Authors Note:** Veronica was never raped and the bus crash never happened. Season 1 happened, but during their senior year. Lilly was in the same year as she was kept back a year and started school with Duncan. Any thing you need to know to fill in the story will be told in flashbacks that are indicated and in italics. Veronica's thoughts are in italics and are bold. Any questions, just ask.  
**Title Information: **The title of the story is a song by Tim McGraw. Lyrics can be found here:  
http(:)(/)www(dot)azlyrics(dot)com(/)lyrics(/)timmcgraw(/)thetroublewithnever(dot)html

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Do You Still Believe In Fairy Tales?**

_**Do you still believe in fairy tales? I don't, at least not anymore. I had always dreamed of having a white knight riding in on a silver horse, sweeping me off my two feet and taking me to our castle far, far away. Reality check. Life isn't that simple.**_

_**Today our world is filled with many things that take away the innocence that we keep safe while we are quite young. Death, murder, betrayal, separation, just to name a few. No wonder this fairy tale life I always dreamed about is gone. Life today is too chaotic.**_

_**Well, life wasn't as chaotic when I was younger, living in Neptune. In Neptune, you could get your fairy tale. Except, the knight would probably be driving some Escalade or Bentley instead of a horse, and the castle would more likely be a mansion on the ocean. But it was still a fairy tale. My fairy tale ending.**_

_**I could always see me there, living my life until I was old and wrinkly. Okay maybe not, that is too scary. But I could see myself married, having children and living there in Neptune. I saw it with two of my boyfriends. Two boyfriends I thought I would always be with. But that blew up in my face now didn't it.**_

_**I guess growing up, we almost lived in an alternate universe where everything was perfect, at least to the haves. I did too, growing up at least. But it was shattered when my boyfriend of the time Duncan Kane broke up with me and my best friend, his sister, Lilly was murdered.**_

_**Dad was kicked out of office for blaming Lilly's father Jake Kane, the man that made everyone in Neptune rich with his Kane software, for the murder. I lost all my friends and respect, and started to help dad with his private eye office, where I discovered my "calling."**_

"Veronica?" The brunette walks up toward Veronica's desk and stops right in front watching Veronica stare into space with a glazed look. The brunette smiles, "Earth to Mars, come in Mars!"

Veronica is awakened from her daze and glances up at the brunette, her assistant Michelle, standing in front of her desk holding a case folder. "Yea, Houston, I'm here. What do you need?"

Michelle laughs lightly to herself, referring to the ironic situation of their last names, Houston and Mars. Michelle quickly hands Veronica the folder in her hand. "Here Veronica, you need to sign these forms."

"Alright." Veronica quickly reads them over, signs the bottom and hands the folder back to Michelle before picking up her bag. "I got to go soon. Do you mind locking up tonight?"

"That won't be a problem, boss." Michelle turns on her heel back to the front desk.

Veronica yells back, "Don't call me boss!" As Michelle spins and waves bye to Veronica, Veronica sneaks out the back door and heads toward the subway.

_**Good old Brooklyn, New York. It might not be the upper-west side, but it is home, sweet, home, somewhere I can hang my hat. The beautiful smell of hot dogs sold by street venders, many violence and gangs, and plus an added bonus of lots of business for a small private eye investigation.**_

_**Just smell that city smell. That city smell isn't something that you get in most other cities, you have to come to Brooklyn to smell it. It's priceless. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. Well, okay a lie. Maybe I rather be somewhere else.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_-flashback-_  
_Veronica Mars walked toward her closet, grabbing some clothes and heading back to the bed where she placed them in her brown suitcase. Veronica was so engrossed in packing her bag that she didn't hear her father enter her bedroom. "Veronica, why do you have to go? Stay here, and I can take care of you."_

_Veronica looked up and stared at her father. "Maybe I don't want you to take care of me dad. I need to do this on my own."_

_Keith sighed at his daughter. "It was bad enough when you were going to Stanford, but now you are moving to New York."_

"_Dad, you know I want to stay here but I can't stay here, I can't stay in California. I have to leave, I have no choice."_

"_But do you have to go across the country?"_

_Veronica sighs and looks at her father sternly, cursing that he could do this to her, make her feel guilty about doing something she had to do. "If that's what it takes."_

"_Maybe you should just talk to them, please Veronica."_

_Veronica spun around, completely forgetting her packing and faced him. "I've made up my mind dad. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving."_

"_There is no way I can change your mind?"_

"_No, I'm sorry dad."_

"_Alright." Keith turns to leave the room but quickly turns back to his daughter. "Just a minute, I want to grab my bags."_

_Veronica's mouth dropped and she stared at her father. "What?"_

_Keith smiled at his only daughter and shrugged both his shoulders quickly. "I'm coming with. For now at least."_

"_Dad—"_

"_I can't change your mind and you can't change mine. I'm coming." He turned from the room, heading toward his own and he missed his daughter's tears form in her eyes._  
_-end flashback-_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_**For now" became a year and still he didn't seem to want to leave until I literally had to drag him out kicking and screaming. But I think he is happy about that now. When he arrived home, he became engaged, married and I gained a stepmother, and two stepbrothers. I was always an only child. That changed quickly.**_

_**Don't get me wrong. I love my new family. Wallace and I were great friends when we were seniors at Neptune High as his office aid came in handy with cases. And even in college and now, we talk almost every other day, just to talk. It just seemed weird that I was now going to share my dad with someone else. But if I have to, I'm glad it was Alicia that was finally able to tame him.**_

Veronica reaches a large apartment building, her apartment building, the setting sun giving it a nice orange glow. She holds onto the taser in her pocket, watching the shadows for any sudden movements. **_You can never be too careful._** She unlocks the front door and takes the stairs two at a time, finally reaching her two-bedroom apartment.

Veronica smiles to herself at all the clutter on the floor. **_Welcome, Veronica Mars, to home sweet home, mess and all._** Veronica walked down the little hallway toward the bathroom and bedrooms when she is stopped by a little voice and a blonde little girl steps out from the shadows.

"Mommy?"

_**Did I mention I have a daughter?**_

**_

* * *

Okay... so this is my first Veronica Mars fanfiction, so please don't be too mean when you post a comment... as i said this story is based on FallOutGirl13's story "What The Future Holds" and i just want to say thank you to here for letting me use her story line... so anyways please post a comment if you like the story and even if you don't and want to give me some pointers on how i could be doing better... so the more comments, the faster the updates will come... hope you enjoyed it_**

-Katie-


	2. Ladybugs and Kraft Dinner

_Previously – _

Veronica smiles to herself at all the clutter on the floor. **_Welcome, Veronica Mars, to home sweet home, mess and all._** Veronica walked down the little hallway toward the bathroom and bedrooms when she is stopped by a little voice and a blonde little girl steps out from the shadows.

"Mommy?"

_**Did I mention I have a daughter?

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2 - Ladybugs and Kraft Dinner**

"Miss MacKenzie Mars, what are you still doing up? You are supposed to be in bed, right now, missy!"

MacKenzie's bright blue eyes open wide as she looks at Veronica. "Mommy, don't be mad. You know I can't go to sleep without you to tuck me in." MacKenzie smiles up at her mother and places her hands on her hips. "And besides, you are late tonight!"

Veronica smiles at her daughter and bends down to pick her up by under her armpits and places her on her hip. "Now when did you learn how to read a clock?"

"Mommy, don't be silly! The clock on the microwave says 7-3-6. You usually get home when the clock says 7-1-5, and I watched the clock when it said that so you are late! "

"Now aren't you just the smartest four-year-old ever. Well Kenzie, what is Mommy's punishment."

Kenzie thinks hard and smiles, "Read me a story, Mommy."

"Alright Baby. I'll be there in just a second. I want to grab something to eat." Kenzie runs toward the bedrooms down the hallway as Veronica opens the fridge in the kitchen, pulling out some leftover Kraft Dinner.

Veronica sighs and grabs a fork from the many mismatched ones in the utensil drawer and sticks it into the Kraft Dinner. She takes a bite and follows her daughter down the hallway.

"Mommy! Please hurry!"

Veronica smiles to herself. "Alright Ladybug. But did you brush your teeth first?" Veronica watches from the door as Kenzie gasps, jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom.

Veronica ventures into the other bedroom and sees Jackie Cook and her son Matthew laying on their beds, their breathing steady. Again Veronica sighs and walks toward the bathroom where her daughter is. "Did Aunt Jackie put you to bed tonight?"

Kenzie sticks her head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth, and looks up at Veronica. "Um. . . maybe."

"MacKenzie. We talked about this."

"I know Mommy. I'm so sorry. But I couldn't go to sleep, I wanted to see you."

"Alright. Come on, do you want me to read you a story or not?" Veronica follows her daughter to their bedroom again and they sit on Kenzie's bed, covered in a Ladybug bedspread. Veronica reaches over to the book shelf and grabs a book. "This one?"

Kenzie wrinkles her nose and looks at her mother. "Are you serious?"

Veronica laughs lightly and looks down at her daughter playing with her thick blonde curls handing around her shoulders. "What's wrong with this story?"

"It's 'Jack and the Beanstalk'. You know I don't like this story, the giant is too scary."

"Okay. What story do you want?"

Kenzie jumps out of her bed and runs over to the bookshelf, grabbing her favourite book and handing it to Veronica. "This one!"

Veronica takes the book and looks down at it. "'A Little Mermaid?'. Kenzie nods and Veronica laughs. "Again? Isn't this the book I always read to you?"

"And I love it Mommy. Please?"

"Alright Ladybug, back in bed." Kenzie jumps back into bed, pulling the covers around her and snuggles down into the bed. "Ready?"

"Yea."

"Alright. Once upon a time, in a large city under the sea, there was a little Mermaid named Ariel. Now Ariel wasn't a normal mermaid as she was the youngest daughter of King Triton and had many sisters."

"Am I going to have any sisters Mommy?" Kenzie interrupted.

Veronica sighed. She stared down at her daughter and tried very hard not to go back down memory lane. She tried her hardest to smile. "One day maybe."

Kenzie seemed to not like this answer, but didn't say anymore. She turned back toward the book and Veronica read the story to her until Kenzie eyelids drop and her breathing became regular in her sleep.

"I love you, Ladybug." Veronica kisses Kenzie on the forehead and quietly walks out of the bedroom. She looks at the clock on the microwave and walks into Jackie's room.

She watches as Jackie slept peacefully, wishing she didn't have to do what she was about to do, but she bent over and began to shake her slightly to wake up.

"I'm up. I'm up." Jackie rubs her eyes and looks up to the face of her friend and she gives her a tired smile. "Hey Veronica. How long have you been home?"

"Not too long. But you have to get up. You have to go to work soon."

"Is it that late already?" Veronica nods toward her and Jackie climbs out of bed and walks toward her closet, pulling out her work uniform and slipped it on. "You know you're lucky, Veronica."

"You say that a lot. Could you narrow it down a bit and tell me why I'm so lucky this time?"

"You don't have to work two crummy jobs to pay for everything you need." Jackie returns to getting ready as Veronica walks out of the door.

_**Right. The mysterious bank account that gives me a hundred dollars a week. That's why I'm so lucky? I am almost three thousand miles from my family, in a city that I know no one at all, and I can't find a decent guy to even date. Yea. I have the perfect life.**_

_**It's not like I use this money a lot. It is stickily for Kenzie, and for her needs. I really don't need a lot. It pays for Kenzie's private school and any medical bills I need to pay. Like when Kenzie was really sick after she was born. Although I appreciate receiving this money, I still don't know why I get all this money every week.**_

_**Funny isn't it? You would think after all my years of private investigating I would have figured out by now why I'm getting the money and from whom, but nope. I've asked my dad about it and tried to figure out where the money was coming from, but ended with no luck. Either the person is really good at covering their trail or I'm losing my touch. I'm hoping that it is the first one and not the second.**_

Veronica ventures into the living room, picking up stray toys and putting them away in the toy chest. On her way, she presses the button on the message machine and listens intently to the messages for her.

"_Hey Veronica, its Jamie. I had an awesome time the other night. Call me if you want to do it again soon." **Um, that's not happening.**_

"_Hey Sweety. It's Dad. I need to talk to you as soon as you get this message. It's urgent. Please call home soon._" **_Okay. That was weird. What can be so urgent?_**

Veronica grabs the remote and the cordless phone and plops down on the tattered couch, bring a glass of milk and some cookies with her. **_That's what you get with children._** She turns the television on and turns to the local evening news and dials her father's number in Neptune.

"Hey Dad, its Ver. . .on . . . i. . .ca." Veronica trailed off and focused her attention on the televison. "Just hold on a second, Dad." Veronica turns the volume of the television up and watched the anchors on the television.

_Breaking news from Neptune, California. We have been informed that there has been a brutal murder of five-year-old Lilly Kane. Lilly Kane is the daughter of software owner Duncan Kane and his wife Meg Manning. The cause of death is currently unknown._

**_Oh my god. Okay. Major case of DejaVu._**

**_

* * *

Wow... thanks for all the feedback I've gotten so much and you guys are so supportive. aparently more people like this story compared to my OTH story... I really love this story and I'm glad a lot of you do too! So here is an update for everyone, hope you like it. so if you would just press the "Submit Review" button down there on the bottom left corner when you are done reading and if i get enough, another update will soon follow!_**

-Katie-


	3. Coming Home

_Previously – _

"Hey Dad, its Ver. . .on . . . i. . .ca." Veronica trailed off and focused her attention on the televison. "Just hold a second, Dad." Veronica turns the volume of the television up and watched the anchors on the television.

"_Breaking news from Neptune, California. We have been informed that there has been a brutal murder of five-year-old Lilly Kane. Lilly Kane is the daughter of software owner Duncan Kane and his wife Meg Manning. The cause of death is currently unknown."_

_**Oh my god. Okay. Major case of DejaVu.**__**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3 - Coming Home**

"Oh-my-god." Veronica looks intently at the television screen, showing the murder scene on a country road, but no body to speak of.

The report carried on taking but Veronica only caught a few bits of speech, talking about Meg, Duncan, police asking for any information, the usual things, until the reporter said something that jolted Veronica.

"_Lilly Kane is named after her late aunt, also named Lilly Kane, who was murdered in 2003 by the movie star Aaron Echolls. Echolls and Kane were reported as to had been having an affair at the time she was killed. Lilly was the girlfriend of the movie stars son, Logan Echolls."_

Veronica felt a shiver up her spine at the mention of Logan's name. She hasn't seen him since she left many years ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-flashback-_

"_Oh-my-god Logan, we are going to get caught!"_

_Logan pushed Veronica softly backwards toward the back of the classroom, away from the door, trailing kisses over her face. "Come on Ronnie. It's not like they can do anything to us now can they? We are graduating today."_

"_Ah, yes. Freedom. It's a beautiful thing."_

_Logan laughed lightly before he continued his conquest. He picked her up and placed her on top of the desk, leveling the playing field. Kissing her lips again, he felt her kisses become more passionate and deep. He pulled of her graduation hat and started to unzip her robe when they heard the door swing open behind them._

"_Duncan, Wallace! I found them!" They turned around to face their blonde friend Meg who was soon joined by their other friends Duncan and Wallace. "How cliché is this? Making out in an empty classroom on the last day of school. Pathetic."_

_Veronica looked at Meg and glared. "What's even more cliché is that you three are actually going to go to graduation."_

_Meg walks into the room and over to Veronica and Logan are sitting and grabs Veronica's hand while placing her hat on her blonde hair. "I guess maybe a bit cliché. But at least it means we are finally free of highschool."_

"_No more homework and assignments!" said Veronica._

"_No more getting up early in the morning to sit in a classroom!" said Wallace._

"_Oh no." The four of them turned to face Logan still by the desks in the front. "Does this mean no more making out in the girl's washroom?"_

_Veronica looks between Meg and Logan before settling on Meg, giving her Veronica's best impression of a puppy face. Meg sighs. "Fine. But don't be too long."_

_Veronica runs back to Logan grabbing his arm and pulling him across the hall and into the girls bathroom as her lips meet his. "One more time. Lets make it memorable."_

_-end flashback-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Veronica? Veronica, are you still there?"

Veronica snapped out of her version of memory lane, shuddered and listened to her father over the phone. "Yea. I'm still here."

Her father paused and answered her, "Do you have the television on?"

"Yea. Yea, I do."

"So you know why I'm calling then, don't you?"

"Oh-my-god, Dad, how could anyone hurt an innocent child." Veronica started to cry, thinking about her on little girl sleeping in the next room. **_What if it had been Kenzie? What would I do without her._** Veronica's tears continued to collect in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. She tried hard not to picture putting her daughter in the ground.

"Veronica?" Keith was getting desperate. "Veronica!"

"Sorry," Veronica sob into the phone, using the back of her hand to wipe away the stray tears that had made their way toward her cheek. "I'm here."

"Listen, Veronica, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Duncan called me shortly after they found her body. Lilly was taken from her school and they found her not far from the Kane estate. She was strangled." Keith heard his daughter gasp, but he carried on. "Duncan wants me to work on the case." Keith paused. "He also asked me to ask you if you would help too."

"What?"

"Veronica—"

"No. No way in hell. You know I can't go home Dad, you know I can't. Not with Kenzie, Dad, I can't do it. I'm sorry."

"Veronica Lianne Mars."

Veronica breathed in deeply. Her father only ever used her full name when he was really angry at her. She knew she was treading on thin ice. "Dad—."

"I know you don't want to come home and see everyone here again, especial if that means you have to bring Kenzie, but I really need your help. After all, it was you who really solved the other Lilly Kane murder mystery."

_**Come on, Dad. Do you really have to remind me of my past life? Veronica Mars, best friend of Lilly Kane, solves her murder mystery, freeing Abel Koontz and putting actor Aaron Echolls in jail. Yea. That was me. It's not like I was the only one who solved it, Dad. You were right there with me, and you saved my life that night. Without you, I wouldn't be here on earth right now. And neither would your granddaughter.**_

_**The case made me many enemies, especially when Dad accused Jake and Celeste to have something to do with it. But Lilly's time of death was off and then everyone's alibi was shot. But in the process of the case, I lost some people I really cared about. Duncan ran away from home, I broke up with Logan, and he was nearly killed by the PCH bickers. Veronica Mars equals train wreak.**_

_**When me and Duncan found the sex tapes of Lilly and Aaron Echolls, everything made sense to me. Well, as much sense as anything in Neptune could make. Although Aaron tried to kill Dad and I, he was put on trial and convicted of the death of Lilly Kane and attempted murder of Dad and I.**_

_**When the verdict was read, it was bitter sweet. We finally had the real killer behind bars, but it was that day I also came to terms with Lilly's death, and my own life.**_

"Veronica? Veronica, I know you don't want to do this and you don't want to come back here to Neptune, but hear me out. Duncan has offered a lot of money for you to come out here, paying for your food and board at the Neptune Grand."

"Wow."

"This pay off will be enough for you to pay for Kenzie's college education, even if she goes to an ivy-league school. Just think about it."

Veronica thought for a moment. **_Sure this money would be great. Maybe find a nicer apartment, maybe Jackie won't have to work her two crummy jobs and instead could go to school and get a job she loves. Plus I could give Kenzie what I always wanted to. Somewhere she can grow up and not be ashamed._**

_**But then again. Can I really go back to Neptune? Can I go back after leaving almost five years ago and not have to answer any questions about my whereabouts. Can I really see them again.**_

"Dad. I don't know."

"Please Veronica. You haven't been home since you left. You have hardly seen Wallace or Darrell or anyone else since you moved there and I haven't seen you in a few months. I would love to be able to spend some weeks with you and Kenzie again. Please consider."

Veronica paused again and took a deep breath. "Okay Dad. I'll come home and help."

* * *

**_Wow, you guys are so nice when it comes to my story. I still can't believe people actually like this story! I started writing it one day because I was bored! A lot of people have been asking questions, and let me just say that everything will be revealed in due time. if you have a question just send me a message. So here is an update for everyone, hope you like it.so if you would just press the "Submit Review" button down there on the bottom left corner when you are done reading and if i get enough, another update will soon follow!_**

**_-Katie-_**


	4. Welcome Home, Dorkus

_Previously – _

_**But then again. Can I really go back to Neptune? Can I go back after leaving almost five years ago and not have to answer any questions about my whereabouts. Can I really see them again.**_

"Dad. I don't know."

"Please Veronica. You haven't been home since you left. You have hardly seen Wallace or Darrell or anyone else since you moved there and I haven't seen you in a few months. I would love to be able to spend some weeks with you and Kenzie again. Please consider."

Veronica paused again and took a deep breath. "Okay Dad. I'll come home and help."

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Welcome Home, Dorkus.**

Veronica Mars sighed as her stomach dropped out of her body. **_I feel like I'm being led to my execution._** Veronica followed the couple in front of her off the plane and into Neptune's airport but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice she instantly recognized.

_Welcome home, Dorkus_. Veronica spun around trying to find where the voice of her dead friend was coming from. "Lilly? Lilly? Lilly!"

"Veronica?"

"Lilly!" Veronica turned around quickly again and spotted a bald headed man looking strait at her, looking confused. "Dad!" Veronica ran up to her father and threw her arms around him.

When they broke apart she noticed that there were more people here to greet her. "Oh-my-gosh Alicia you look gorgeous! Darrell, you are so much older now."

"Thanks, Veronica." Alicia smiled as Veronica hugged Darrell and herself in turn.

Veronica smiled at them when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and looked into the brown eyes of her best friend. "Wallace." She hugged him extra tight, feeling the emotion come up.

"Kenzie didn't come with you?"

Veronica shook her head. "No. Kenzie will be flying in early tomorrow with Jackie and Matt." Veronica noticed that Wallace's eyes grew wide at the mention of Jackie's name. He knew they were living together but he hasn't come down to see either of them since Veronica left Neptune. "Jackie worked the night before and was going to sleep today when the kids were in school."

"Oh, okay. Well, we better go." Keith grabbed Veronica's bags, refusing her offer of helping him, and lead the family out to the vehicle in the parking lot.

When they reach the car, Veronica noticed the vehicle beside it. "Oh-my-god! The LeBaron? You brought me the LeBaron?"

"Yea."

"I thought you would have sold it when I left."

"I could never sell it on you. That car is yours and yours alone to sell if you want to. Not that you would." Keith laughed as Veronica leans on top of the car, giving it a hug. "You and Wallace take the car and go look around town, catch up. Be home around supper."

"Alright Pops." Keith threw Veronica the keys to the vehicle and as Keith, Alicia and Darrell got into the other vehicle, Veronica climbed into the driver's seat. Wallace was slower getting into the passenger seat, watching their parents drive away, almost like he rather be in their car than with Veronica.

"Hey, Padawan!" Wallace looks over at Veronica. "You still there. You better not be thinking about getting married, getting a girl pregnant and joining the dark side on me.

"Nope. You would have my hide if I did that."

"Wallace—"

"Where do you want to go Veronica. Its your first time in Neptune in . . . wow, like five years isn't it. You have a lot of catching up too—"

"Wallace!" Wallace turns toward Veronica looking at her as she punches him in the arm. "When are we going to talk about Jackie."

"As far as I'm concerned, Veronica, she doesn't exist to me."

_**Poor Wallace. I don't really blame him I guess. She left him, lying to him saying she was going to France to study, while she came here, to take care of her son. Maybe she should have told him before he traveled across the country to fly to France. Maybe she should have told him somewhere else, not in an airport.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-flashback-_

_Wallace stood in the crowded John F. Kennedy international airport in New York, checking the screens as movement behind him caused him to turn around. Before him stood the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on._

"_Hey, Wallace."_

_Wallace grins at Jackie and holds out his arms, so she moves forward to be engulfed in a large hug from him. "What are you doing here? You heading to Paris? What a coincidence, me too."_

"_I'm not going to Paris." She holds up a ticket in her hand. "This is for the Philly shuttle. The cheapest ticket I could get to bypass security. I need to tell you some things, Wallace."_

_She paused, looking Wallace over, trying to read his expression. She took a deep breath and continued. "I never lived on the Upper West Side. My mom isn't a model. She's a waitress who had a one night stand with Terrence eighteen years ago. I'm just another kid from Brooklyn who got screwed up on drugs and booze and all the wrong friends, but by the time I was a sophomore—"_

"_The past really doesn't matter to me."_

"_I have a son, Wallace. He's two. When he was born, my mom contacted my dad and made a deal: I'd go to California and try to start over and she'd raise my baby. When my dad just dropped me from his life, I realised that I was being a hypocrite. Here I was torn up that I wasn't the centre of my dad's universe when my mom was raising my kid three thousand miles away._

_She took a another deep breath as she felt the tears collect in her eyes. "I can't be that person, Wallace. I had to come back. And I have to stay. And your life is in Neptune and you have to go."_

_She turned around and left him standing in a crowed airport in a place he had never been before. It was then that he realized how much she meant to him._

_-end flashback-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**See, doing the right thing and raising your child would have been, personally, an added bonus. Someone taking responsibility for their child, instead of leaving them with a parent like my Dad offered. She did the right thing all by herself.**_

"Wallace. Would you have looked at Jackie the same if she told you she had a child and was going back to Brooklyn to raise him?"

_**You know, living with one half of the problem makes me almost always look at the situation from her angle. I don't like to admit it, well maybe that isn't true anymore, but I have warmed up to Jackie. And now I only know her side of the story. Bad Veronica, bad.**_

_**Jackie wanted Wallace to be there, but didn't want him to ruin his life just for her and little Matty. He is so adorable. Though he has nothing on Kenzie. Okay, back on topic. Jackie didn't want Wallace to have to deal with a child that wasn't his. She didn't want to give him all the responsibilities that came from being a parent. Maybe I'm doing the same thing.**_

"You know the past doesn't matter with me. I'm friends with you, aren't I?" Wallace gave Veronica a side smirk.

"Okay. That one hurt."

"Wow, I actually injured the invincible Veronica Mars?"

"As you said before Wallace, I'm a marshmallow." Veronica's cell phone rang in her purse and she reached in with one hand, pulled it out and answered it. "Veronica Mars."

"Hey Veronica, its Dad."

"Hey Dad. Do you want me and Wallace home now?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I want you to meet me at the Kane estate. Duncan and Meg want to see us right away about the murder investigation."

* * *

**_Hey Everyone, I'm sorry thatI haven't updated in forever but I have been working on some other new stories and working nonstop for a few weeks now. But you will be happy to know that i have more updates done and all I need is some replies to keep me going. So if you would just press that little go button down at the bottom of the page and reply, it would make me very happy! Lets try and break last chapter's replies!_**

**_-Katie-_**


	5. Nothing’s Wrong

_Previously – _

Veronica's cell phone rang in her purse and she reached in with one hand, pulled it out and answered it. "Veronica Mars."

"Hey Veronica, its Dad."

"Hey Dad. Do you want me and Wallace home now?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I want you to meet me at the Kane estate. Duncan and Meg want to see us right away about the murder investigation."

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Nothing's Wrong**

_**Damn. I thought I would never be here again. I had escaped, why couldn't I just stay away from this family? Did "Veronica Mars: Train Wreak" really have to come back into their perfect lives. Well, they were perfect until their daughter died.**_

She watched as the two men shook hands and sat down opposite one another on the small, uncomfortable looking couch. "Welcome Mr. Mars. So glad you could make it on such short notice."

"No problem, Duncan."

"I'm sorry to say Meg didn't fell like joining us. She is still suffering quite a lot and didn't want you to see her in her condition. She was afraid she would start crying at the drop of a hat."

Veronica listened quietly from the hallway, hiding from those in the livingroom, as her ex-boyfriend went kept talking about his wife. **_His wife! Duncan's married!_** And here Veronica was, someone who couldn't even get a decent guy to go out on a date with her.

"Excuse me Miss." **_Oh crap._** "Mister Kane would like to know that you are here and wish you join him, Miss. Should I announce you?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm content standing out here listening."

"Amelia?" **_Oh crap times two._** "Who's out there with you, Amelia?"

Veronica tried to grab Amelia's sleeve to pull her back and try and make Duncan think he imagined it, but she was too fast for Veronica. "Sir, Miss Mars is here."

Amelia pushed Veronica a bit, to get her to move into the livingroom. She smiled at Duncan and gave him a short hug before she sat down on the couch next to her father. "Can I get you anything, Miss?"

"No, thank you. Wait. How about some water." Amelia nodded and left them, arriving almost instantly back with a glass of water for Veronica.

"I'll call you if we need anything else, Amelia. Why don't you go check on Meg and see if you can do anything for her."

"Yes Sir." Amelia left them alone, and Veronica became very anxious.

_**It has been forever since I last saw him. He doesn't look a lot different, maybe some lines here and there, probably from Little Lilly, but over all the same. I wonder if I look a lot different then the last time he saw me. Has Kenzie given me lines like Duncan has too?**_

"Veronica?"

Veronica looked up toward her father as he stood up. "Honey, I have to go right now. Some problem down at the Sheriff's office." He handed her a note book and recorder. "Could you finish up with the interview?"

Veronica looked at him dumbfounded. "Uh. . ."

"Thanks sweety. I'll see you at home later." Keith turned to Duncan. "I'm sorry for your loss Duncan. I couldn't imagine losing a child." Veronica noticed that he looked at her strangely as he left.

_**Did that mean something? When he said that he "couldn't imagine losing a child"? Was that aimed at me, meaning he is losing a child? I know I haven't really been with the family for the last five years, but he understands. Or, at least I thought he understood. I really hate this town and being home. It sucks.**_

"Veronica?" **_Oops. Second time in so short._** "Veronica, you there?"

"Yea. Sorry."

Duncan moved closer to Veronica, moving to the seat beside her that her father had formerly occupied. "What were you thinking about?"

Veronica stared into his bright blue eyes. "Nothing."

"Come on Veronica. Why can't you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Why don't you believe me and leave me alone. My dad wants me to do this interview so we can start investigating, but I can't if you keep asking me what's wrong, because nothing is."

"Then why did you leave all those years ago?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-flashback-_

_Veronica was sitting on the sink in a very pink bathroom at her aunt's house where she was spending the summer. A pregnancy test was sitting on the counter and Veronica was counting down the minutes until she would know; is she was pregnant or not._

_Veronica could feel tears coming down her cheek and hastily brushed them away, leaving a streak of make-up._

_The alarm on Veronica's watch began to go off and Veronica immediately jumped off the counter and took a deep breath. **Its now or never.** She turned to the pregnancy test and her stomach instantly dropped. She was pregnant._

_Oddly, the tears promptly stopped. **Shouldn't I be more upset?** She took a deep breath, but didn't feel anything but relief, relief that she finally knew what had been making her so sick._

_But Veronica began to become sick again, making her relief short lived, and instantly she flew to the toilet. As the vomit subsided she leaned against the wall thinking about the new life growing inside of her, and what she was going to do._

_She knew that she wouldn't be able to attend university with a baby, and realized she couldn't live in Neptune anymore, she didn't know who the father was._

_But what made Veronica the most nervous was that she was going have to tell her father about this unexpected baby sooner or later. That was what she was dreading, talking to her father, having him know that she had sex, and as an added bonus, didn't know who the father was. **Isn't daddy going to be so proud of his only daughter?** Veronica chuckled to herself.** More like shoot Logan and Duncan.**_

_Veronica reached into her purse, grabbed her cell phone and dialed her phone number back home in Neptune. "Hello? Keith Mars."_

"_Hey Daddy." Veronica paused. "Do you think you could come and see me really soon? I have to talk to you."_

_-end flashback-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica looked at him, staring, unable to speak. Veronica could feel tears coming, knowing she had hurt Duncan when she left. "Why do you care. I left to go to university."

"Liar. You wanted to go to Stanford, not New York. And I know for a fact that you went to university for only a year when your dad lived with you and then left. Why didn't you just come home with your father?"

"What? What were you doing stalking me?"

Duncan ignored the question and continued on. "You leaving Neptune almost killed Logan, you know. He went crazy."

Veronica's tears fell down her face. "I had to leave, I had to! I couldn't stay here anymore, I needed to get out. Is that what you wanted to hear? I had to leave."

"Why?"

"I thought I was doing the interviewing, not you."

"Why did you leave?"

"I can't tell you why."

"Why not?"

Veronica was gasping for air and couldn't see out from her curtain of tears. **_I can't tell him about Kenzie, I just can't. He might put two and two together and find out it might be his daughter. I wish I knew who her father was._** Veronica looked up at Duncan. "I can't. I'm leaving."

Veronica stood up and turned to leave but Duncan grabbed her arm, pulling her close and kissing her deeply on the lips.

* * *

_**Hey Everyone! Thank you for all the replies and being so patient with me updating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you post a comment. Even if you didn't, please post a comment and yell at me about Veronica and Duncan because I know most of my readers are LoVe fans. Just go push that go button and an update will soon follow. Oh, and don't jump to conclusions are the couples yet. I just might surprise you.**_

_**-Katie-**_


	6. Understatement Of The Year

_Previously – _

Veronica's tears fell down her face. "I had to leave, I had to! I couldn't stay here anymore, I needed to get out. Is that what you wanted to hear? I had to leave."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you why."

"Why not?"

Veronica was gasping for air and couldn't see out from her curtain of tears. **_I can't tell him about Kenzie, I just can't. He might two and two together and find out it might be his daughter. I wish I knew who her father was._** Veronica looked up at Duncan. "I can't. I'm leaving."

Veronica stood up and turned to leave but Duncan grabbed her arm, pulling her close and kissing her deeply on the lips.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Understatement of The Year**

Veronica broke away from the kiss almost instantly and stared at Duncan, her tears finally finished falling. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Veronica I missed you."

"So. You have a wife and a daughter that was just killed! How could you even think about doing anything to Meg after all that she has been through! You just lost your only daughter and then you go and cheat on your wife!"

_**Wow. Maybe he really is a Kane.**_

"Veronica, me and Meg are having problems, even before Lilly died. Now there is no reason for us to be together."

_**How about maybe cause it's the right thing to do? Or that it would be so cruel to leave your wife just after she lost her only daughter because someone murdered her. And add in I'm not going to be the other women.**_

"So you are going to leave Meg when she needs you the most. Leave her when she just lost her only daughter and for what reason?"

" I want you Veronica Mars." Veronica stood there, staring intently at Duncan, disbelieving what she had just heard. "I always wanted you."

_**Why is it that guys always have these revelations when they think that they are about to lose that person? No seriously. Tell the girl they love them and have always wanted them and they will be yours forever? Does it really work?**_

"You broke up with me Duncan."

"Well, I'm sorry, but my mother told me that you were my sister and I thought it was a bit weird to be dating my sister."

_**Oh course. Celeste would do something like that. She would do everything in her power to separate me and Duncan. As Lilly said once, she would try and make Duncan break up with anyone she thought Duncan loved more than herself.**_

"But I'm not your sister."

"Yea. I know that Veronica. But you left Neptune before I could do anything about that information. I have always loved you Veronica, even when I was dating Meg. I have always wanted you Veronica Mars."

_**Is that's why it was Logan that constantly annoyed Dad about my whereabouts? Why I never heard from you, but constantly got messages from Logan? You got to step up your game Duncan. Looks like Logan's got you already beat.**_

"I'm not the same Veronica Mars you remember and dated when Lilly was alive." Veronica pulled her arm away from Duncan and ran out the door to her vehicle.

She pulled out of the driveway quickly, not wanting Duncan to be able to come after her and jump in the vehicle with her. She could feel the tears on her cheek and tried hard to concentrate on the road but kept getting pulled back into her past.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-flashback-_

_Veronica arrived at the party, completely unaware of the people standing around her and staring at her. She didn't care, she wasn't here to socialize with any of these people, she was just here for the alcohol._

_She grabbed a large cup of alcohol from the keg in the kitchen and walked outside by the pool, sitting down on one of the chairs._

_Veronica brought the cup up to her lips quickly and took a long, hard drink of the alcohol in her cup. It tasted quite bitter, but she took another drink, finishing it completely. Veronica was so engrossed in her drink that she didn't notice anyone come up behind her._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Veronica."_

_She looked away from her cup and up at the person standing beside her and strained to smile up at him. "Howdy stranger. What's cooking?"_

_Duncan sat down beside Veronica and takes a drink from his own cup in his hand. "What's wrong Veronica? Why isn't Logan here with you?"_

"_Why isn't Meg here with you?"_

"_Veronica." He paused emphasizing the concern written across his face. "Why are you here alone and drinking like crazy?"_

_Veronica sighed. "Sorry. Me and Logan are fighting and he went to Tijuana with Dick and Cassidy tonight so I'm all alone. So why isn't Meg here with you."_

"_She didn't really want to come out with me tonight. Drinking isn't something she is encouraged to do right now."_

"_Oh. Right."_

_Duncan turns to look at Veronica. "Were you serious about us not being siblings? Your dad really had a paternity test?"_

"_Yea. I'm not your sister."_

"_Good." Duncan leaned into Veronica and his lips met hers._

_-end flashback-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**I woke up the next day lying in bed with Duncan's arm around me. I quickly slipped out of bed, got dressed and went home. I felt sick and disgusted at myself, even more when Logan called me the next day apologizing for the fight. I couldn't believe that I had done that to him. I left the next day to my aunt's house in Florida where I found out I was pregnant. I applied to New York and never returned to Neptune.**_

_**Logan tried hard to find me. I know that for sure. Dad said that he harassed Wallace, Alicia and even Mac, trying to find my whereabouts. He even continued a year after I left when my dad came home, until he finally he gave up. Duncan never looked for me but he had his own problems to worry about with Meg being pregnant and the birth on little Lilly. I wish I could have seen her. I wonder if she looked like her aunt Lilly.**_

Veronica pulled into the driveway of the house her father and Alicia now shared and turned off the vehicle. "Honey, I'm home," she said as she opened the door to see her family sitting at the diningroom table, just about to eat.

**_Don't they all look like the perfect family. It's like I don't even exist. I wish now I wouldn't have gone away. What could have been so bad that I had to leave all this behind._** Veronica's lips seemed to tingle. **_Oh right. Duncan and Logan and my little Baby._**

They all looked up at her. "Hey sweety. I thought you would be staying for dinners at Duncan's tonight."

"Nope. There was a problem and I had to leave." **_Understatement of the year._**

"Well Jackie called and said that she found a earlier flight so her and the kids' plane will be arriving in an hour."

"Alright Dad. I'll go and pick them up then. I probably won't be returning, we will probably go and take the kids to the hotel room so they can sleep." Keith nodded and Veronica turned around and headed out the door she had just entered.

"Veronica! Wait up!" Veronica turned around to face Wallace running up behind her. "I want to come with you to see Jackie."

* * *

**_I just want to say that I got the responses I wanted. Especially from_** lamiss12, **_who's comment made me laugh. By the way, I would love if you posted a comment on every chapter, but you are going have to wait awhile to know who Kenzie's father is. Veronica doesn't even know. Anyways, please reply, it makes me want to update faster and make you happy. Until next time,_**

**_Keep Rocking The Free World_**

**_-Katie-_**


	7. Like Mother, Like Daughter, But Like Fat

_Previously – _

Veronica pulled into the driveway of the house her father and Alicia now shared and turned off the vehicle. "Honey, I'm home," she said as she opened the door to see her family sitting at the diningroom table, just about to eat.

**_Don't they all look like the perfect family. It's like I don't even exist. I wish now I wouldn't have gone away. What could have been so bad that I had to leave all this behind._** Veronica's lips seemed to tingle. **_Oh right. Duncan and Logan and my little Baby._**

They all looked up at her. "Hey sweety. I thought you would be staying for dinners at Duncan's tonight."

"Nope. There was a problem and I had to leave." **_Understatement of the year._**

"Well Jackie called and said that she found a earlier flight so her and the kids' plane will be arriving in an hour."

"Alright Dad. I'll go and pick them up then. I probably won't be returning, we will probably go and take the kids to the hotel room so they can sleep." Keith nodded and Veronica turned around and headed out the door she had just entered.

"Veronica! Wait up!" Veronica turned around to face Wallace running up behind her. "I want to come with you to see Jackie."

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Like Mother, Like Daughter, But Like Father?**

_**Oh, how I wish I was getting on a plane right now. I wish I was on my way back to New York City, and not here in this town of Neptune. I really don't want my daughter to get off that plane coming in, being exposed to this community. I much rather her be at home at school. I rather not have her here, in Neptune, where my past lives.**_

"Veronica? Earth to Mars? When does their plane get here?"

Veronica looks up at Wallace, standing anxiously awaiting the arrival of Jackie Cook and her son, who Wallace has never met. "Soon. I asked around and their plane was delayed a bit, so they shouldn't be much longer." **_Too bad they weren't delayed a lot._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-flashback-_

_Veronica was moving from her dresser to her suitcase on the bed, packing what little belongings she had here in New York. She didn't need a lot. Veronica's fingers stopped when she heard little footsteps come into the room. "Mommy? Mommy? What are you doing, Mommy?"_

_Veronica turned around to face her daughter and answered her, "Packing, Ladybug," before turning back to her suitcase, placing some jeans in._

"_Why?"_

_Veronica turned around, forgetting all about her packing and sat down on the bed, bringing Kenzie up with her onto her lap. "I'm going away for a little while, Ladybug."_

"_Why?"_

_Veronica smiled at the little girl, playing with her blonde curls. "Mommy has to go do some work with your grandpa in Neptune."_

_The little girl looked up at Veronica, looking terrified. "Am I not going?"_

_Veronica gave Kenzie a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "You will eventually. Mommy has to go early but you will come with Aunt Jackie and Matty."_

"_Why can't I come with you, Mommy?"_

"_You know that you ask a lot of questions for a four-year-old."_

_Kenzie smiled sweety at Veronica. "I know Mommy. It's my gift." The little girl jump of her mother's lap and walked back into the livingroom to join Matt playing in there._

_Veronica smiled and laughed a little as tears began to fall from her eyes, soaking her cheeks and making her makeup water. Veronica paused, watching the place where her pride and joy had just occupied before she returned to her suitcase and began to pack again._

_Veronica looked in her soak drawer and instead of finding her lucky soaks, she found a picture in a picture frame. Their graduation. Duncan's arm around Meg and a hand on her pregnant stomach. Logan had his arm around herself as he kissed her on the side of the head, while Wallace looked upset with some random girl._

_In the picture frame was also a picture of her and Logan kissing, one that Meg took to prove how disgusting they looked when they kissed._

_It was then that the tears began to really fall._

_-end flashback-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**As they say, "like mother, like daughter." Scary thought isn't it. I don't know what the town would do, having a mini-me running around here in Neptune, theorizing the city. Like I said, "like mother, like daughter." I'm just glad I didn't have a son. That would be an even scarier thought. Then again, I might know who the father is. Kenzie is a clone of me.**_

"About time!" Veronica looks down at a little blonde haired, blue-eyed girl that had come up to her and pulled on her jacket. "I thought I would never see you again Mommy!"

"Hey Ladybug, did you have a nice flight?"

Jackie comes up behind Kenzie, holding on to Matty's hand and answers, "It was awful. I never want to fly coach again!" Jackie pauses as she looked behind Veronica and noticed a certain someone behind her. "Hi Wallace."

Wallace nods before he is instantly over taken by the small blonde. "Uncle Wallace, Uncle Wallace, Uncle Wallace!"

"Are you my Kenzie Bear? You can't be, not my _little_ Kenzie Bear!" He picked her up and started to play with her curls as she giggled. "You must be her! You look so different then when I last saw you. You were just a little girl then. You must have grown so much since I last saw you."

"I have? I don't feel any older since I last saw you!"

"Well maybe it's just me then." Wallace hugs her tight before she hands the squirmy four-year-old over to her mother and turns back to Jackie. "Wow. Jackie, you look really nice."

"You don't have to say that. I just got off a plane, I feel tired and I didn't get any sleep on the plane ride over thanks to these two." Jackie felt movement behind her and she turned to see Matty playing with the bag behind her. She picks him up and turns back to Wallace. "Wallace, I'd like you to meet my son Matthew Ryan Cook."

Wallace pauses and looks at Matt. "Hey Buddy. How old are you?"

Matt looks shyly between his mother and Wallace. Jackie nodded to him and he looked back at Wallace before he answered, "six."

"Wow. You are a big boy now aren't you. You are in school and everything."

"Uncle Wallace! I'm in school too!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. I'm in kin-der-gar-ten now," she said trying to piece the long word together. "But we don't have school until we go back home. We are going to stay here with my Mommy and then go home so we can go back to school."

"Really?"

"Yea." Wallace, Jackie and Matt listened as Kenzie talked about her school, her friends, and even the neighbours' dog that she sometimes played with. Kenzie always was the talker, making up for her mother's lack of.

Veronica looked around the airport, at all the people arriving and leaving Neptune. She noticed a group of people boarding a plane that was bound for New York City, leaving in a short time. **_Lucky._** She continued to look around until she spotted something interesting, or not.

I small private jet landed on the landing strip and Veronica could just make out the words on the side of it. **_Oh crap._** "Oh-my-gosh. This is too surreal," she whispered.

"What is it Mommy?"

Veronica stared as the plane pulled back around, and then looked at her daughter. "It's nothing, Ladybug. We have to go though." Veronica pushes them to get their bags and then send them out to the vehicle in the parking lot.

Wallace hung back as Jackie took the kids to the car and looked at his best friend, worried about her. "What's up V. Mars?"

Veronica took a deep breath and quickly answered, "Echolls."

* * *

_**Hey Everyone**_

_**Little cliff hanger there for everyone and next chapter you can finally see Logan... everyone happy now? lol... **_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**anyways here are some answers to your questions:**_

1. wait if she found out she was preggers the day after sex w/duncan it cant be duncans b/c it takes like 2 weeks 2 find out if u r really preggers

**_Veronica went to away for the summer to get away from both Logan and Duncan and it was while she was away that she found out that she was pregnant. So it can be either of theirs because she had sex with them in about a two day span. Explained later I believe._**

2. I assume you've completely changed the timeline of the story, as the party happened sophmore year the december after Lilly died, and Meg was pregnant before graduation. The timeline could use a little explaining.

**_First page explains it. Anymore questions send me a note._**

3. As for Kenzie you gave her blue eyes. Genetics say only one guy could be her father if she has blue eyes (it takes two blue eyed parents to make a blue eyed child).

**_So I have a question for you... are you implying that I'm adopted or something? Because I happen to have blonde hair and blue eyes while both my parents have brown hair and brown eyes including my two brothers. I have grandparents that had blonde hair and blue eyes. It just matter of genetics so don't go assuming anything._**

4. Wouldn't she have done a blood test by now?

**_Veronica doesn't want to know who the father is, not really. If she doesn't know who the real father is she can keep going on imagining who she wants to be the father._**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**_Oh and by the way, I wrote the final two chapters of this story because I want to know where I am going with it and you won't find out who the father is till then... but there might be some clues along the way..._**

**_Keep Rocking The Free World!_**

**_-Katie-_**


	8. Cheaper By The None

_Previously – _

I small private jet landed on the landing strip and Veronica could just make out the words on the side of it. **_Oh crap._** "Oh-my-gosh. This is too surreal," she whispered.

"What is it Mommy?"

Veronica stared as the plane pulled back around, and then looked at her daughter. "It's nothing, Ladybug. We have to go though." Veronica pushes them to get their bags and then send them out to the vehicle in the parking lot.

Wallace hung back as Jackie took the kids to the car and looked at his best friend, worried about her. "What's up V. Mars?"

Veronica took a deep breath and quickly answered, "Echolls."

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Cheaper By The None**

Veronica was laying in bed wide awake as the morning sun crept into the hotel room through the blinds. She has been awake for hours, laying here, listening to her daughter's breathing and thinking to herself. She moved her head a bit on the pillow, just to realize that she had soaked it with her tears.

_**Why am I here? Do I really need to be here right now? Dad can handle the case, he doesn't need my help and I know that. Did I want to come back to Neptune? Did I want to see everyone here again? Did I want to come back?**_

A week ago, Veronica would have said no, but now she wasn't so sure. When she had seen the private jet land and pull around, Veronica's stomach had done a flip and she had trouble breathing. She hadn't felt that feeling for almost five years.

_**This is ridiculous, Veronica Mars. You don't have feelings for that boy anymore. You are over him. Totally over him. Why don't I sound convinced? Veronica, you are over him, you moved on. And anyway, if he ever found out about Kenzie, I don't know what I would do.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-flashback-_

_Veronica leaned against Logan's chest softly, holding his hand in her own. He kissed the top of her head before his attention was directed back to the television as they watched the movie 'Cheaper by The Dozen'._

_As the movie came to a close, Logan sat up laughing. Veronica looked at him, confused at his outburst. "What?"_

"_Nothing, it's just, could you imagine having that many kids?"_

"_Yea. Wouldn't you like it?"_

"_No, I'm not really into the whole family thing. Kids aren't something I want."_

_Veronica moved a bit away from Logan to look at him. She took a deep breath and refused to make eye contact. "What? Do you mean never?"_

"_Veronica, look at my family. Maybe it's because I never really had a family. My mom and dad were always away either shooting a movie, or going to some fancy party that kids were not allowed to attend. My mom drank away her problems and my dad beat me. Do you think you would want a family after that?"_

"_My mom left me Logan." She paused and Logan looked at her, trying to pull her closer but she wouldn't move. "But I still want a family."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea. My mom leaving me just makes me want to be a better parent then she ever was. I want to hold a baby, watch them grow up and maybe even have grandchildren."_

"_You're not serious?"_

"_Yea, actually I am." Again Veronica paused as she tried to find something that she could say next to him. When nothing came, she simply said, "I have to go."_

"_Veronica, don't go" Logan grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back but she pulled away from him, gathered her things and made for the door. "Veronica, please wait. Please stay, I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. Please stay."_

"_I'm sorry too. I have to go home now and reevaluate our relationship." She turned back and kissed him on the lips and turned away to walk out the door._

_-end flashback-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica tossed in her bed again when she heard her cell phone in the other room ring. She looked at the alarm clock that read seven o'clock, jumped out of bed and ran to answer the phone in time. "Hello?"

"Veronica, it's me, Dad. I hope I didn't wake anyone."

Veronica rubbed her eyes and answered, "Nope, everyone is still asleep. What's with the early phone call anyway Dad?"

"Duncan called after you left and wants us to come over around eight this morning. He said that Meg wants to talk with us about the case."

Veronica sighed into the phone. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't, Veronica?"

"Kenzie just got here Dad, and I was hoping that I would be able to spend the day with her, Jackie and Matt. I haven't had a day just the four of us in a long time."

"Veronica—."

"Dad, I want to go home. I can't be here, with my past. That is why I escaped, that is why I left Neptune in the first place, never to return! I can't be here. It's too much!"

"Honey—"

"And you lied to me." Keith paused for a second, wondering if he heard his daughter right, but she continued anyway. "You said that Logan wouldn't be here."

"Honey. I'm sorry, I thought he wouldn't be. But this isn't the daughter I raised. You are stronger then this. Wallace will be over in about forty-five minutes to take care of Kenzie while we work. So I will see you in an hour, no excuses." The phone clicked and the line was dead. Veronica stared at her cell phone, disbelieving what had just happened.

_**Great. Meg and Duncan this time. Did Duncan tell her about the kiss? Would I tell my husband that I kissed a former boyfriend? Probably not. So I bet he didn't tell her. Great. Now I have to meet with them after I know what I did. Well, what he did at least.**_

Veronica jumped into the shower and got dressed, getting Kenzie dressed in the process, in anticipation for Wallace coming. Kenzie didn't seem upset that Veronica wouldn't be able to play with her today. She was just happy that Wallace was going to come over. Jackie didn't seem as thrilled as Kenzie and tried hard to look perfect for when Wallace got there.

Wallace arrived and Jackie and Wallace decided to spend the day together, showing the kids all the places that they used to go. Veronica was jealous that they would have a fun day together, while she had to work a case she wasn't too fond of.

Veronica kissed Kenzie and left them to go to the Kane estate to meet her doom. She arrived early, without her father there with her. She sat in her car waiting for her father, but when the clock in her car read quarter after eight, she decided to get out of the car and head toward the house.

Veronica knocked and the door was answered by a familiar face. "Hello Miss Mars. How are you today?"

"Fine," was all Veronica could choke out.

Amelia took Veronica's light jacket, hung it up and turned to face her. "Mr. and Mrs. Kane will be seeing you on the patio, where they are having breakfast. Would you like anything?"

Veronica looked at her and answered. "Not right now, thank you. Actually I wouldn't mind some juice or milk to drink."

"Alright. Follow me please." Amelia led Veronica toward where Veronica knew the patio was, and the pool where Lilly's body was found. Veronica noticed that there were four people sitting at the table out on the patio.

"Miss Mars, Sir."

"Thank you, Amelia." Amelia turned around and headed back toward the house, while Duncan turned to Veronica. "Come sit down, Veronica."

Veronica looked around the table at its occupants and noticed that her father was already sitting at the table with Duncan and Meg, who both looked horrible from lack of sleep, and another man Veronica knew too well.

The man had short brown hair and Veronica looked into his deep brown eyes, regretting it as soon as she did. He smiled his famous smile up at her and Veronica's stomach did another flip and she could barely stand. Veronica took a deep breath and said, "Hello Logan."

* * *

**_Wow, not a lot of replies considering what was happening in the story. Like, really, finally you Logan's here and not a peep out of anyone! I want to thank Liz for clearing up the whole blue eyed thing, so don't go assuming it's Ducan's kid just because Kenzie has blue eyes because it could very well be Logan's, or someone else's... LOL... anyway please post a comment if you want me to continue this because, with out your support, I stop writing._**

**_Keep Rocking The Free World!_**

**_-Katie-_**


	9. Little Pink Cast

_Previously – _

"Alright. Follow me please." Amelia led Veronica toward where Veronica knew the patio was, and the pool where Lilly's body was found. Veronica noticed that there were four people sitting at the table out on the patio.

"Miss Mars, Sir."

"Thank you, Amelia." Amelia turned around and headed back toward the house, while Duncan turned to Veronica. "Come sit down, Veronica."

Veronica looked around the table at its occupants and noticed that her father was already sitting at the table with Duncan and Meg, who both looked horrible from lack of sleep, and another man Veronica knew too well.

The man had short brown hair and Veronica looked into his deep brown eyes, regretting it as soon as she did. He smiled his famous smile up at her and Veronica's stomach did another flip and she could barely stand. Veronica took a deep breath and said, "Hello Logan."

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Little Pink Cast**

Veronica tried to listen as her father asked the Kanes the regular questions for the investigation, but she was distracted. Logan Echolls was sitting right across from her, and Veronica could feel his eyes on her.

Veronica sat there in her chair, looking down at the table, trying hard not to look into Logan deep brown eyes. She couldn't believe that he still had this effect on her.

A cell phone rang and Veronica immediately grabbed her bag and pulled it up toward her, searching through looking for her phone. She eventually found it and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Veronica, its Wallace." Wallace paused slightly, making Veronica suspect she wasn't going to like this conversation. "Veronica, we need you to come down to the hospital. It's Kenzie. She slipped off the monkey bars at the park and hurt her arm."

Veronica's eyes began to water. **_While I'm sitting here, tying hard not to look at Logan in the eye, hardly listening to my dad, my baby got hurt. Thanks, Dad._** "I'll be there soon."

Veronica stood up, making everyone at the table look up at her. "I'm sorry I have to go. Nice seeing you again, Meg, Logan." Veronica looked at Logan and immediately her legs began to wobble and she had to take a deep breath.

Veronica ran from the patio, quickly before her father could make her stay here, with them, and out to her vehicle in the driveway. She quickly text messages her father, telling him that Kenzie is at the hospital hurt, that's why she had to leave.

"Where do you have to go in such a hurry, Ronnie?"

Veronica freezes in her tracks, her breathing hard from the old nickname he used to call her, and turns to face the famous Logan Echolls stepping out of the shadow of the house. "Shouldn't you be inside right now, Logan?"

"And miss talking to the big VM. Highly unlikely."

"Shouldn't be the big LE? Aren't you the big shot actor now? Following in Daddy's footsteps now aren't you."

Logan's expression suddenly changed and anger replaced his happy one earlier one. "Don't talk about him. He is dead to me now, after what he did to Lilly, to you." He stared at her, taking a deep breath. "He deserves what he got, rotting away in some prison cell. As far as I'm concerned, I have no father."

Veronica softened. "I'm sorry Logan. I didn't mean it."

"Yea, you did, Veronica."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You must really hate me if you just up and leave five years ago, without any call or even email, telling me where you went. What did I do? Why did you leave?"

Veronica sighed and looked away from Logan. "Does it really matter anymore?"

"Yea, it matters to me. Why did you leave me Veronica? My girlfriend was dead, my mother was dead and the only person I cared about left me. Why?"

"I don't know what to say Logan, but I'm sorry. But right now I have to go."

"Alright." Veronica turns to leave but Logan grabs her arm and pulls her so close that she is up against his chest. Veronica shivers under his touch and she closes her eyes as his lips connect with hers. Again Veronica shivers as Logan's tongue asks to be allowed in her mouth and she opens her mouth slightly, allowing him in.

Veronica suddenly pushes Logan backwards and he looks at her bewildered. He wipes his mouth and Veronica looks away from him and heads toward her vehicle and sped away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-flashback-_

_Veronica arrived home, tired, hung over and feeling disgusted at herself for what she had done the night before. She was home alone, her father was on a case. She clicked the button on the message machine and listened as a male voice filled the room._

"_Hey Veronica, it's Logan." A sigh escaped Veronica as he paused. "I'm sorry about the whole kid thing. I guess I never thought about having kids before and thought I shouldn't have any considering my genes."_

_Again he paused and Veronica felt like she was about to be sick to her stomach. "But I don't want to lose you over this. We are probably too young to think about things like this, but I'll think about this kids thing and seriously consider it, if that means I have you. Call me back later Veronica. I really didn't want to say this over a phone, but I love you."_

_That did it. She ran to the bathroom and vomited into the clean toilet. The tears mixed with the taste of vomit in her mouth as she flushed the toilet._

"_Are you okay?"_

_Veronica turned around to see her father standing in the doorway looking very concerned about his only daughter. She tried smiling. "I'll be alright."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Veronica thought before she answered. "I will be." She walked to her room, laying down on her water bed and thought, **how do I get out of Neptune?** She noticed a picture taken of her and her family with her cousins when she was around ten at Disney World. "Dad?"_

_Her dad walked into the room with a dishtowel in his hand from just washing the dishes in the kitchen. "Yea."_

"_Do you think I could go away for the summer?"_

_-end flashback-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica checked her makeup in the rear-view mirror and brushed through her hair with her fingers before she left her vehicle. She walked to the emergency room and saw Wallace, Jackie, Matt and Kenzie all sitting in the waiting room chairs.

"Mommy!" Kenzie jumped up from her chair and raced over to Veronica, and Veronica picked her up and gave her a hug. "Mommy, look what I have!"

Veronica looked down at her little girls left wrist and saw for the first time the little pink cast over her little wrist. "Wow, Baby. Does it hurt my little Ladybug?"

"It did at first Mommy, but it doesn't anymore. The doctors said I was a good little girl and didn't cry at all. They gave me and Matt a lollipop because we were really good." She smiled again and Veronica finally breathed.

Jackie came up behind Kenzie and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Kenzie, why don't you go play with Matty while I talk to your Mommy."

"Okay!" said Kenzie as she ran over to where Wallace and Matt were playing with blocks.

"Be careful Kenzie!" Veronica turned to Jackie and asked the question she dreaded. "What did the doctor say?"

"She broke it in one place, she should be fine in a couple of weeks."

"Thank heavens. I don't know what I would have done if it was worst."

"Breath Mars, it's all going to be fine. You heard her, it doesn't hurt anymore." Jackie paused and Veronica noticed that she was getting nervous. "Um . . . Veronica . . . are you working tomorrow?"

"I'm going to see if I can get the day off so I can be with Kenzie. Why?"

"Would you mind watching Matt too tomorrow. I'm going to go out tomorrow. If you would watch him I would be so grateful."

"So you and Wallace finally made-up?" Veronica smiled as Jackie didn't say anything, but blushed quite deeply.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been so long since I updated, but I like having a few more chapters written before I post a new one and I just can't seem to get back into writing this one. I go through phases that I can write a story and not another one. Right now it is my One Tree Hill one that I have been writing like crazy, but hopefully it will be this one again soon. I also haven't been writing as much because of school and this is my last year of highschool and I'm already behind. So again sorry and if you just bare with me, I would greatly appreciate it.**_

**JaysBaby - **Sorry it took so long, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.

**SatisfactoryInfluence - **Veronica isn't married. Keith and Alicia are married as are Meg and Duncan. They got married after Lilly was born.

**obsessedlikeneverb4 - **Sorry it been along time. Hopefully my writers block will be gone soon!

**moustrich - **Keith didn't really forced her. He pushed her a bit much I agree but he wanted her to come back because he knew that she should come back and face her past and fears. It wasn't a set up, Logan has been globe trotting for awhile now and hardly ever comes back to Neptune anymore. About Logan's appearance at the meeting, wouldn't you come back if your best friend's daughter was murdered.

**cosmopolitan - **If you are talking about at the airport, no, Veronica just saw Logan's private jet that has "Echolls" written on the side of it. Hope that explains it.

**StarCrossdSparrow - **I didn't know that I was writing Veronica to cry all the time, thank you for pointing that out. I'm going to say that since Veronica has a kid, she became more emotional and she can cry a little easier, especially when it comes to Kenzie.

**Logan's Princess - **You are just going to have to wait like the rest of them.

**Macala Armstrong - **Thanks for the review. As for whether or not it is a LoVe story, the next chapter might help.

**Ruk - **Wow, epic? I don't think so. I just love writing and I love Veronica Mars.

**Catslove17 - **I hope you are still alive cause you will probably love this chapter.

**JuLzIa 4 BoMbErS - **I don't want you to get grounded! I've been told I'm notorious (I seem to love this word today) for suspense. Glad you like it!

**crazy-oc-obsessed-one - **Wow! That is crazy, all eight??

**XoX C-Line - **Glad you love it!!

**DrTaylor - **Does this answer your question?

**Jessica - **Hope you like what I did with Logan.

**hopelessromantic101 - **Hope you like this chapter and hope you like how I wrote Logan!

**PrInCeSs-Pi - **Hope you like this update.

**Bekkin - **Hey thanks for pointing out the mistakes! I'm notorious for doing things like that and sometimes my word program doesn't catch them.

**onetreehillislove - **Thanks!

**miss update - **You are just going to have to wait.

**ktkez - **Thanks! Glad you like it.

**AlwynR - **How's this chapter? There is more Logan in it. Even more in the next chapter!

_**Update coming ASAP. Please review and tell me I am loved and you love my story, and if you don't like it, you can tell me that. I got so many reviews for my last chapter, I wonder if you can beat it this time?**_

_**Keep Rocking The Free World!**_

_**-Katie-**_


	10. A Not So Ordinary Day At The Park

_Previously – _

"Breath Mars, it's all going to be fine. You heard her, it doesn't hurt anymore." Jackie paused and Veronica noticed that she was getting nervous. "Um . . . Veronica . . . are you working tomorrow?"

"I'm going to see if I can get the day off so I can be with Kenzie. Why?"

"Would you mind watching Matt too tomorrow. I'm going to go out tomorrow. If you would watch him I would be so grateful."

"So you and Wallace finally made-up?" Veronica smiled as Jackie didn't say anything, but blushed quite deeply.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - A Not So Ordinary Day At The Park**

Veronica awoke early the next morning with a soft kick to her side from her blonde, sleeping daughter. Veronica smiled and woke up Kenzie and Matthew, fed them and took them to the park so that Jackie and Wallace could have some time alone.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can I go on the monkey bars?"

Veronica smiled. "I suppose, as long as you are extra careful, Ladybug. You don't want to fall and hurt the other wrist, do you?"

Kenzie and Matt ran off toward the play equipment and Veronica sat down on a nearby bench and pulled out her laptop. Keith had emailed her all the information and she began to look them over when she felt something beside her.

"Well, well. Fancy meeting Veronica Mars here." Veronica jumped and looked up from her laptop into the light brown eyes of the speaker.

"Dammit, Logan! You scared the shit out of me."

Logan smirked and looked down at her laptop. "What you doing, Ronnie?" Veronica closed her laptop quickly and glared at him. "Alright! I can take a hint."

Veronica took a deep breath. "What do you want Logan?"

Logan smirked again. "Well, I just wanted to know why you, of all people, would be here at the children's park. Following up on some leads? Thinking that the Lilly Kane 2 Murderer preys on little kids or something?"

Veronica breathed in a sigh of relief, realizing that Logan hadn't seen Kenzie, yet. "You never know Logan. You have to keep an open mind. That's why I'm the detective, not you."

"Right. Well at least—" Logan stopped and Veronica noticed that Logan's sleeve was being pulled. She looked down to find a little boy beside Logan. He was really little with reddish-brown hair, sucking his little thump.

"Hey Buddy." Logan grabbed the little boy and placed him on his knee. "What do you want? A juice box maybe?" The little boy nodded and as soon as Logan handed him the juice box, he jumped off Logan's knee and was gone again.

"He's really cute."

Logan looked down at Veronica. "Yea. Isn't he. I guess Trina isn't a complete screw up, is she?" When Veronica looked at him confused, he continued. "He's Trina's, not mine. Jarred Aaron Echolls. You would think after hearing your father is convicted of murder you wouldn't name your child after him."

Veronica flinched, but took a deep breath, hoping Logan hadn't noticed. Logan did notice and placed his hand on her arm. "Sorry, Veronica. Didn't mean to bring up some bad memories."

"It's alright." Veronica paused, looking at Logan hand on her arm, making shivers go up and down her spine repeatedly. When Logan moved his arm, Veronica relaxed and looked out to the play ground, finding Kenzie and Matt on the swings. She smiled as Matt gave Kenzie an underdog and Kenzie giggled in the swing uncontrollably.

"What's got you smiling?" Before Veronica could think of a lie he continued. "Thinking about what we did outside the Kanes yesterday?" Veronica gapped at him, but Logan didn't let her defend herself. "I haven't stopped thinking about it either."

Veronica hit him in the upper arm and turned away from him. Logan sighed. "Though, Veronica, you never did answer my question yesterday."

"What question?"

"Why did you leave Neptune?"

"I'm sorry Logan, but its complicated. Something your excuse for a brain wouldn't be able to register. You—" Veronica didn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by another little voice.

"Mommy? Mommy! I'm hungry, Mommy!" Veronica turned quickly and noticed Kenzie was standing right beside her. Veronica's stomach sank to her feet and her breathing became heavy and unpredictable.

Veronica reached into the cooler beside her that she had packed for the day and handed Kenzie half a sandwich. "Here, Kenzie, eat it and go play."

Kenzie complied and scarfed it down, took a drink and ran off to join Matt again, unaware of the awkward silence that she had left in her wake.

"Wow. Well, Mom, you will be happy to know that I think that she is adorable, just like her mother, but you probably already know that."

"Logan—"

"How old is she Veronica?"

Veronica stopped, stopped talking, stopped breathing stopped everything. She couldn't move, the question burning her ears. Finally, she was able to choke out, "four, five in March."

"Is that why you left?" Logan turned to her and she could see identical tears that were currently occupying her eyes, were also evident in his own. "Is she the reason you left me five years ago without a call, email or letter?

"Logan—"

"All because of that stupid fight we had about children? You hid my daughter from me for five years because of a stupid fight we had over a movie." He was starting to get mad, and Veronica didn't like it.

"She might not be yours," she blurted out, instantly regretting it.

"What?"

She sighed and took a deep breath. "I cheated on you. The night of our fight I went out, got really drunk, although I know that is no excuse, and woke up beside another guy. I'm sorry."

"Some guy took advantage of you when you were drunk? Who is he, I'll kill him."

"Although I know how much you would like to play the hero in this scenario, he was drunk too, and I don't even remember the night, just drinking and the morning after."

"Who was it?"

"Logan—"

"Who was it you slept with?" He was becoming frantic, and moved closer to Veronica as she moved away, knowing what might happen when she told him. "Who else might be the father of your daughter?"

She hesitated. "Duncan."

"Duncan? As in Duncan Kane, my best friend, Lilly's brother and your ex-boyfriend, Duncan Kane. The married Duncan Kane who's daughter with another girl was just brutally murdered but a few days ago, that Duncan Kane?"

"Yea. That Duncan Kane."

"How?"

"I told you, we were drunk. You left with Dick and Cassidy and went to Tijuana and I ended up at some party, drinking like crazy. I don't remember the night, Logan, but I woke up in the spare bedroom with Duncan."

"Does Duncan know about your daughter?"

"No, he doesn't know about Kenzie, and I plan on keeping it that way. He is already is having marriage problems with Meg and I don't want some love child to come in the way. Meg doesn't need that right now."

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"If Duncan ever sees Kenzie, which I hope he never does, we are going to tell him that she is your child, no matter what happens."

"He isn't going to believe it."

"We will say that I had a paternity test done when I was in New York and its yours. Okay? Please keep this promise for me, Logan. I can't have this come between me and the investigation."

"Alright, on one condition." He paused, pulling Veronica close. "Well two. First I want a paternity test done to see if I really do have a daughter, and second," he paused again, taking a deep breath and looked at Veronica a way she hadn't seen for years, and said "I want us." His lips came down on her lips passionately, and this time, Veronica didn't push away.

* * *

_**Okay, I think a lot of people are going to be very happy with this chapter and can tell what the couples will be in my story. I'm a total LoVe fanatic and I was so upset when Logan and Veronica broke up. I hope they get back together soon and the rumors about Piz being a love interest for Veronica are not true.**_

_**Anyways, on to your reviews:**_

**xosummerxo - **glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter!

**crazy-oc-obsessed-one - **I like having chapters back so that if I go through a dry spell, like now, I can still update once in awhile. Like this chapter has been written since the middle of the summer. I know what you mean about forgetting about the story. I find that happens with me a lot too. Hopefully I will be able to write a lot more. Thanks for your support and I'm happy to hear that this is one of your favourite stories.

**SatisfactoryInfluence - **Actually, it wasn't foreshadowing, because Veronica didn't know that she was pregnant at this time. This was a few days after graduation. This was included to show a factor in Veronica's decision not to come home or tell Logan that she was pregnant. Hope that helps explain it.

**Elle - **Wow, your favourite? I doubt that because I read tons of Veronica Mars story and they are so much better! Apparently no one likes Duncan because every story I read it seems that they write Duncan as a jerk and annoying. Weird.

**Jessica - **How was this chapter. Did you like the Logan and Veronica scene?

**mssexxymixx - **Glad you liked it. Hopefully you like this Logan filled chapter.

**Catslove17 - **Three days?? Good thing I updated!! LOL... I'll try and post more frequently. I hate leaving cliffhangers with you people because it make me feel guilty. And so do these reviews that keep telling me to update soon.

**liz - **Veronica being sick isn't a result of morning sickness. Actually, Veronica didn't suffer from morning sickness when she had Kenzie. She wasn't feeling too proud of herself that day and made herself sick. As for your other question, Veronica did leave to get away from the whole Duncan/Logan situation. Hope that cleared everything up.

**AlwynR - **Veronica isn't putting an effort into getting Logan back because of Kenzie. Hopefully you like this chapter!

**KelseyLoVe - **Glad you like my story. Hope you like this LoVe action!

**rachaelberkey - **Glad you love my story. How did you like the confrontation and the meeting?

**kira - **Thank you for your review. Hope you like my update!!

**Jenx201 - **Thanks for the review. Hope you like!!

_**Anyway, hope you liked the update. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please post a comment if you did or if you didn't. I love to hear from all of you.**_

_**Keep Rocking The Free World!**_

_**-Katie-**_


	11. Important Message

**_I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I know it doesn't matter what excuse I give because everyone will still be upset._**

**_A friend of mine died recently and I haven't been able to write since it happened. I don't know why, but hopefully I will be able to start writing again soon._**

**_Please be patient with me. Thank you for understanding._**

**_Katie_**


	12. How To Kill A Lilly Kane

_Previously – _

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"If Duncan ever sees Kenzie, which I hope he never does, we are going to tell him that she is your child, no matter what happens."

"He isn't going to believe it."

"We will say that I had a paternity test done when I was in New York and its yours. Okay? Please keep this promise for me, Logan. I can't have this come between me and the investigation."

"Alright, on one condition." He paused, pulling Veronica close. "Well two. First I want a paternity test done to see if I really do have a daughter, and second," he paused again, taking a deep breath and looked at Veronica a way she hadn't seen for years, and said "I want us." His lips came down on her lips passionately, and this time, Veronica didn't push away.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - How To Kill A Lilly Kane**

The cell phone in her pocket rang and she reached in, pulled it out and answered it with a "Hello, Veronica Mars."

"Hey sweety, it's Dad."

"Hey Dad, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you are actually going to be working today instead of sneaking off with that boy toy of yours." Veronica paused, lost for words. Before she could defend herself or ask him how he knew about her and Logan, he continued, "I'm swamped here at work today and I was hoping that my right hand man would be able to work."

"Alright Dad. Just don't tell anyone about me and my boy toy. I've only been in Neptune a few days and I don't need the whole town gossiping about me already."

"Alright, I'm talk to you later." Veronica hangs up the phone to have it instantly ring again in the palm of her hand. This time she checked caller ID and a sweet smile spread across her face.

"Hey."

"Well hello to you too." The caller paused and she could just see the smirk cross his face. "What you up to right now? Bored? You could come over here, leave your daughter with Wally."

"I'm sorry but I have over things to do, boy toy."

"Boy Toy? Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe solve the murder of a five year old Lilly Kane Jr., for a start, plus I have my own daughter to attend to."

"What about tonight?"

"Logan, I haven't spent much time with Kenzie since I got here, now have I? Actually, my last couple of days have been all about you that even my dad is getting annoyed that I'm not doing anything with this case."

"Kenzie's had you for four years." Veronica sighed and Logan continued, "why don't you bring Kenzie along. We could do some sort of family thing together."

"Logan . . ."

"Come on Ronnie, it'll be fun. Just you, me and the mini you." He laughed lightly and moaned when he heard Veronica laugh to. "You are going to kill me if you don't come over tonight. I hope you like that on your conscience."

"Logan. What is Kenzie asks if you are her father? What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Yes." Veronica sighed deeply but before she would say anything Logan continued, "no really. If we might have to convince Duncan that she's mine, maybe we should actually have her think I'm her father, you know. Maybe dodge that bullet."

"See, I dodged that bullet by moving to New York, but some asshole had to kill a Kane, and it pulled me back in." She sighed, breathing deeply. "I just don't want her to get hurt, you know."

"Do you think that it would be easier on her if Duncan fought with you about her and Meg crying in the corner over her cheating husband?"

"Good Point."

"So you will be over later tonight? Let's say seven?"

"Alright, but just to warn you, we might get stuck watching some Dragon Tales DVD until little Miss Sunshine falls asleep."

"That won't bother me. See you tonight."

Veronica closes her phone and sits down at a table in a small room in the office her father had arranged for her to work in. She settled down in the chair, pulled out her laptop and was about to bring up the file that her father had sent her when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

A tall brunette walks into the room carrying a little girl all dressed up in pink and looks at Veronica. "Hi. I don't know if you remember me but—"

"Mac!" Veronica jumps up and moves over to Mac and gives her a hug, engulfing the little girl too who squealed and started to giggle happily. "What does everyone have children now in Neptune or something?"

Mac laughed. "Actually, she's not mine. I'm babysitting little Lacey here because her uncle Cassidy is busy working and he doesn't like the help to look after her."

"Wait? Uncle Cassidy? This isn't—?"

"Yea. It's Dick's little girl. She is most gorgeous little girl, but the thought of Dick reproducing was a scary thought, wasn't it?"

"Yea. But she is gorgeous." Veronica grabbed her hands and started playing with her, remembering everything that Kenzie had loved as a little girl. "So how exactly did you get stuck with little Lacey here?"

"I told you, Uncle Cassidy was busy." Veronica looked at her and Mac rolled her eyes and stuck out her left hand showing off a diamond ring. "He proposed about a month ago."

"What? You and Cassidy?"

"Surreal isn't it. Who knew that I would get the heart of one of the 09ers." Mac laughed and looked down at Lacey hanging from her arms. "But, I'm not here to talk about myself. I'm actually here on some important business." Mac sighed, looking suddenly uncomfortable. "You're working on the Lilly Kane murder mystery right?"

"Yea." Veronica said as she nodded, taking Lacey from Mac.

"Well," said Mac as she pulled out her computer and placed it down on the desk. "I was surfing the net, looking for websites I could hack into—"

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Yea, well anyway, I came across this website with this webpage." She turned the laptop around and Veronica's stomach dropped instantly.

The title of the page in question was 'How To Kill A Lilly Kane' and as Veronica looked down at the list of fifty different ways, she noticed the first two were 'bash her head in' and 'strangle her'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Mac says that the website has been up since about two weeks after Lilly died all those years ago. Is it some kind of joke or is it real? Did some one kill off little Lilly because her name was Lilly Kane?**_

"Mommy?" Veronica looks down at Kenzie who is looking up at herself and holding Veronica's hand tightly. "Where we going Mommy?"

_**Okay, now what do I say?**_

"A friend's house. Come on baby." Veronica moved Kenzie along the lobby, pulling her into the elevator and letting her press the penthouse button. Veronica picks up Kenzie and held her in her arms as Kenzie hated elevators.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Kenzie asked, "what friend, Mommy? Do I know your friend?"

"No, Ladybug, you don't. I want you to meet him because we were really good friends when I lived in Neptune with Grandpa." _**If you don't count that time after Lilly died.**_ Veronica knocked lightly on the door.

As the door almost instantly opened, Kenzie asked, "is he my Daddy?"

Logan stopped in the door and Veronica looked down at Kenzie. "What?"

"I'm sorry Mommy. Shelby has a Daddy and asked if I had a Daddy and I said no. She said that I was stupid and dumb and my Daddy didn't love me. So I asked Grandpa if I had a Daddy and he said he lived in Neptune when you lived there. You said that he was a friend when you use to live here. Is he my Daddy?"

Veronica pulled Kenzie up by her underarms and walked into the penthouse, Logan following after he closed the door. Veronica sat down on Logan's sofa and looked at Kenzie before she looked up at Logan. "Yes, Ladybug, he is your Dad."

Kenzie turned around at Logan, looked him up and down and said, "okay. Can I watch Dragon Tales now?"

Logan nodded and took the DVD from Veronica and put it in the player. Kenzie settled into the sofa, staring intently at the screen as Veronica went to the washroom, leaving Logan with Kenzie.

As soon as Kenzie heard the washroom door close she looked at Logan. "Is Shelby right? Don't you love me?"

Logan looked at her, not sure what to say. "No, I do love you."

Kenzie thought it over for a moment and then asked all seriously, "then why don't you live with us in New York?"

Again Logan thought about it. He couldn't tell her that Veronica hadn't told him about little Kenzie until a few days before or why that was. He didn't know what to tell her.

"I don't know honey, but why don't you and your Mommy move in here with me now."

Logan watched as Kenzie eyes immediately lit up, smiled and jumped into Logan's arms, giving him a large hug. "Really? Can me and Mommy really move in here with you? That will show Shelby!"

There was a gasp and Logan turned to find Veronica standing in the corner. "What did you do, Logan?"

"Hey, Kenzie, why don't you watch Dragon Tales?" Kenzie nodded toward her newly found father and turned her attention back toward the televison as Logan got up from the sofa and moved over toward Veronica. "I'm sorry."

"Logan how could you?" She moved, pulling Logan with her, into the bedroom. "You can't do that, ask a five year old something like that! When I say no, she is going to be so upset!"

"Then don't say no."

"What?"

Logan sighed lightly, pulling Veronica into his arms and lowered his body to look directly at Veronica. "If you don't want her to be upset, then actually move in here."

Veronica paused, looking Logan in the eye. Realization dawned on her as she said, "your serious! No, you can't be serious! No, no, no, there is _no_ way Logan Echolls is serious about making a commitment. I must be in a parallel universe. We just started dating again."

"But I never stopped loving you Veronica. Never. I thought our story was epic, you know? You and me."

Veronica smiled lightly. "Epic how?"

"Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic. I'm sorry for everything I did when you lived here. That whole thing with Lilly's killer, and then when we started dating. You know, if I could do it over. . ."

"Come on Logan. Ruined lives, bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?"

Logan chuckled to himself. "No one writes songs about the ones that come easy." His lips came down on to Veronica's is a furry of passion.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

They broke apart and Logan looked into Veronica's crystal blue eyes. "So, since we are epic and all, will you move in with me?"

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you? I'm hungry Mommy!"

Veronica looked up at Logan, pulling in all the memories she had for so long tried to forget and hide away. "I guess." She went up on the tips of her toes and kissed Logan lightly as Kenzie yelled again.

Logan smiled down at Veronica and leaned down to kiss her again but Veronica placed her hand over his mouth and smirked. "One second, Ladybug. Maybe your _Daddy_ will get you some food."

Logan smiled as he heard Kenzie scream in delight and he kissed Veronica lightly while she wasn't paying attention. Veronica looked up at him as he left the room. "Okay Kenzie. Are you a big Chinese food eater like your mom?"

* * *

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I just want to thank everyone for their support as I dealt with my loss. I makes me feel so comforted to know that some of you have gone through the same things as I am right now, and that your prayers are with me. Thank you.**_

**supermars - **thank you for replying. It took me awhile but I've started writing, just a bit at a time, but it is something. You are all probably happy that this story seems to be coming easier to me then my other stories. I'm glad that you like this story and found it. Hope that you continue to be a reader, even after my long hiatus.

**Lrnd - **thank you for your understanding. It means a lot to me to see everyone so understanding. I was afraid that people would say that they will stop reading because of my hiatus. Thank you again and I hope you like the new update.

**ashley - **thanks. I guess it is kinda fluffy, but that's how I like my stories, lots of fluff and drama. As to Kenzie being Logan's you are just going to have to wait and see.

**vmloganluvr - **its always nice to meet a new reader. I'm glad you like the story and hope you like the next chapter.

**Lakeland - **thank you for your condolences.

**Thelma - **thank you for your understanding. It is hard for anyone to lose anyone close to them and our school is rebuilding itself after this devastation of losing such a precious life. Our school community has come together greatly and helped everyone through this time of trial. It was especially hard to consol someone when you are grieving yourself. And, lucky me, it has taken a while to regain my motivation. Thank you for understanding.

**i.love.napoleon.dynamite - **thank you.

**x0xsecretx0x - **thank you for your understanding. I found that I lost my art a bit too, so much that my art teacher took me aside and asked me what was going on because I was so unmotivated and it wasn't like me. I hope your art came/comes back because it is through these artistic outlets that our feelings can come out and help us return to our lives.

**lamiss12 - **thanks. It is nice to know that people react like this and I'm not totally crazy (although my friends would argue).

**milly - **thanks.

**Vartan-LoVer - **wow, this year has been bad and it just seems to be getting worst. Our community has recently had to deal with the suicide of a community member and of course the Virginia Tech Massacre, which, if anyone was effected by that, my condolences to you and those around you. The lump isn't totally gone but it is shrinking, and a lot of it has to do with all of the amazing support I am recieving. Thank you again.

**xosummerxo - **thank you so much for your condolences. Everyone is so understanding and supportive. Without you I might have never pushed myself to try writing again.

_**Chapter 10 Reviews**_

**gypsysoul - **Thanks for the reply.

**Elle - **I still can't get use to people calling my story their favourite. People who read Veronica Mars stories are so much more supportive then other ones!

**Ruk - **I hope you are still alive! LOL! I know I'm really big on the suspense, I think some of my favourite television shows made me start loving suspense and I guess it come through in my stories now. I think if there wasn't a suspenseful ending, I would get bored because I wouldn't be able to speculate.

**jotajota15 - **Glad I was able to make your night. Problems of archeological classification? I probably would need a break too. Chapters are now longer for now on, so I hope that you liked this chapter. I'm glad that you liked the park scene with Logan and Jarred. I thought it was really cute and that Logan would make an awesome uncle.

**crazy-oc-obsessed-one - **Glad you understand about saving the chapters. It helps me out a lot. Glad you loved the update. Strange that my story reminds you of another story that you read, even through it has nothing in common with my story. If you know what story it is, tell me, I might just read it.

**Catslove17 - **Dreaming and fantasizing about the confrontation? Glad I lived up to the expectation! I was really worried about the confrontation and if you guys would like it and think it believable. You didn't think that it had a cliffhanger? _**Ruk**_ seemed to think I did. Funny.

**Bekkin - **Thanks for the review!

**formerflautist - **I guess you are right about switching between first and third person, but I guess I'm just so used to it now that it might be hard to switch. Thank you for your review though!

**xosummerxo - **I wasn't so sure about how Logan would react to Veronica cheating and if you would actually believe it, but I think that Logan would be just so happy that Veronica was back and wouldn't really care anymore. Well, he would care, but, you know, he loves Veronica so much and is willing to try and work it out. You are just going to have to wait to see who's Kenzie's father. What would I do without my suspense?

**JaysBaby - **thanks for the review. Seems everyone wants Kenzie to be Logan's daughter and not Duncan's. What if I were to put someone else in the equation? Would everyone still want Kenzie to be Logan's?

**Dybdahl - **Aw you're so sweet. I am so bad and I never review the stories I read but I have dialup and it takes me forever to sign in. But thanks so much for taking the time to review my story and put it on alert!

**timeends - **okay, this comment put in prospective just how long ago I updated. I was concerned for Logan and Veronica's relationship well being, and now we had the last episode ever (damn you CW!!) and no LoVe. I hope the new CW shows flop, just to show them and teach them to cancel some of their best shows.

**maine27 - **a new reader. That's awesome! Glad you love it (except for the murder part.) Hope you are still reading it even after my hiatus.

**mssexxymixx - **wow, if you didn't like the wait between chapter 9 and 10, you must be hating the break I had. Hope this chapter made up for it, as you may have noticed, it is much longer. Just a question; is forward and to the point a good thing?

**AlwynR - **maybe she is, but I'm sure Logan doesn't care. He realizes that what happened was a long time ago and that Duncan is going through a hard time at the moment. Maybe Logan will punch him later, you never know. Could someone tell me why everyone hates Duncan. He's okay, as long as he is away from LoVe and not separating them (hence the reason I'm not a big Piz fan. If he was dating someone else besides Veronica, I would love him).

**lalalalki - **thanks!

**twirlzncurlzy - **my writers block seems to be gone lately and I seem to be writing up a storm lately. Hope you waited just long enough!

**McsteamyIsMcGorgeous - **thanks for the review. By the way, I'm a big Grey's fan too!!

**Erin - **thanks, hope you like this one!

**joannwithane - **thanks for the review!

**Katie - **thanks!

**Elle - **you are going to have to wait longer to find out who the father is.

**Miss Lindsay - **Sorry its later then planned but I hope you like it.

_**Anyway, press the little button down there and post a comment for me to read. It makes me so warm and fuzzy on the outside to know that people are reading my story and love it. Reviews are so much appreciated!**_

_**Keep Rocking The Free World!**_

_**-Katie-**_


	13. Bad Boys For Life

_Previously – _

They broke apart and Logan looked into Veronica's crystal blue eyes. "So, since we are epic and all, will you move in with me?"

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you? I'm hungry Mommy!"

Veronica looked up at Logan, pulling in all the memories she had for so long tried to forget and hide away. "I guess." She went up on the tips of her toes and kissed Logan lightly as Kenzie yelled again.

Logan smiled down at Veronica and leaned down to kiss her again but Veronica placed her hand over his mouth and smirked. "One second, Ladybug. Maybe your _Daddy_ will get you some food."

Logan smiled as he heard Kenzie scream in delight and he kissed Veronica lightly while she wasn't paying attention. Veronica looked up at him as he left the room. "Okay Kenzie. Are you a big Chinese food eater like your mom?"

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Bad Boys For Life**

_**Okay, so everything is in place. Kenzie is with Logan at the penthouse so that no one sees her, Jackie, Wallace and Matt are having family time and Dad is at work, being a busy bee. Now it's my turn to actually do something. Find Lilly's murderer.**_

Veronica slowly drove the LeBaron down the suburban street lined perfectly straight with houses all exactly alike and white picket fences. Suburbia. Not really somewhere you would suspect a potential murderer to take up residence, but then again, it usually is the ones you least expect.

She sighed, stopping in front of the house and looking up at the perfectly manicured lawn and the nice and tidy house. It was these things that screamed Desperate Housewives and made her nervous.

_**Mac traced the suspect to this neighbourhood, this house. It took awhile and a lot of coffee, but she finally found the location. Now, how does one act toward a suspected murderer?**_

Veronica climbed out of the car, walked up the walkway and rang the doorbell to have the door instantly open. There standing in the door was a small blonde girl chewing some bubble gum loudly. She looked Veronica up and down with a expression of disbelief.

"Veronica Mars? The Veronica Mars?" she asked.

Veronica looked at her, trying to place her but she couldn't. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well actually, you probably don't. I went to Neptune High. I was a freshman when you graduated so you wouldn't know me, but I knew you. You were so awesome back then, and probably still are. Me and my friends thought you were the coolest!"

"Glad to know not everyone hated me."

The girl chuckled. "Who could hate you, you were awesome and so funny. I remember my first day of school when you cut down that Wallace guy off the flagpole. That was so cool."

A voice inside the house called out, "Melissa? Who is it?"

Another blonde came forward, this time a boy, and looked at Veronica confused. "Veronica Mars? What are you doing here?"

"Could I talk to you, Mr. . ."

"Scott Markham. I was in your grade." Veronica drew a bank. "I sat in between you and Cindy McKenzie at graduation?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't—"

"Don't worry about it. You were a 09er for most of the time at school. I didn't expect you to remember me." He paused a moment and looked a bit upset. "Anyway, how can I help the wonderful Veronica Mars?"

"This might be a bit random, but do you have a website?"

"I don't" answered the girl Melissa. "But Scott used to, didn't you? I remember when you were a junior that was all you would do was work on that website."

"Yea. I had one. I haven't been on it for, wow, almost five years now. University got in the way, you know." Veronica nodded as Melissa walked past her and jumped into another vehicle with some of her friends. _**I miss being like that. Carefree with no responsibilities.**_

"Why do you ask?"

Veronica came back from her dream world and looked at Scott, wondering what he was talking about. "Oh, right." Veronica reached into her bag, taking out her laptop and showed Scott the website. "This is your site right?"

"Yea."

Veronica clicked on a link that led the webpage that said 'How To Kill A Lilly Kane' and said, "and this webpage."

"Oh."

"Oh. That's all you have to say?"

He sighed and looked down at Veronica. "I didn't kill Duncan and Meg's kid alright. I swear. I didn't kill Lilly Kane."

"Where were you on October 3 between two and four o'clock?"

"Last Friday? I was at work. I always work all day Fridays, I don't have any classes that day. You can call my work."

"I will. Also, could you get me a list of all the people that visited your site? Send it to my email, vmars at a-o-l dot com?"

"Sure anything. I saw that on the news. Who would want to hurt a little girl?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Matt watched intently at the fish swimming in the large aquarium at the Neptune Aquarium Wallace grabbed hold of Jackie's hand. Jackie looked down and pulled her hand away.

"What's wrong Jackie?"

She sighed silently, watching Matt to make sure he wasn't within hearing before she turned to Wallace, tears in her eyes. "Wallace, I've been thinking—"

"I don't know if I'm going to like this."

Jackie sighed. "Wallace, please don't make this harder then it already is. I don't know what to say to you. These last few days have been wonderful together and I love spending time with you and so does Matt."

"So what is the problem?" asked Wallace, confused.

"The problem is that this will never work. I can't ask you to take care of my son that isn't yours, and I can't choose between you and Matt. Matt is my responsibility and it is my job to take care of him and give him the best life I can give him. It isn't fair to ask you to do this too. It isn't to you or Matt."

"Jackie." Wallace sighed. "I love Matt, just as much as I love his mother. It doesn't matter that he isn't my own flesh and blood. My brother and I don't share the same father, but we have the same mother and that's good enough. My stepfather loved me enough to accept me, and treated me like his own and I plan on doing that with Matt."

Jackie smiled, her tears coming down in a furry.

"I lost you once, Jackie Cook. I long time ago, I promised myself that if I ever got the chance again, I wouldn't mess it up. I'm not letting you go again."

Jackie pressed her soaked lips against Wallace's, kissing him with a passion neither of them had experienced ever before. He wiped her tears away with his hand and lips, making her smile and giggle in spite of herself. And the world seem to stop turning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Alright, his alibi checks out. Worked from ten to ten that day. College student hours really suck here in Neptune. I sent Mac the list of people who was on the website lately and it's like no one. Seriously no one since about three years ago. Then there were about fifty in the week before Lilly's death. This should be fun.**_

All around Veronica there were children running to catch their buses, parents pulling their children toward their vehicles to take them home as Veronica walked toward the towering building. She breathed deeply and pushed the front doors open.

_**I thought that I should try the school, see if there was any suspicions characters around that day when Lilly was kidnaped, and strangled to death.**_

Lilly's teacher, Miss Beaton, welcomed Veronica warmly, telling her how sorry she was to hear about the death of her student and happy that Veronica was on the case. Veronica listened quietly as the teacher talked about how much of a good student Lilly was.

"Can you tell me if there was anyone here the day of Lilly's death that seemed suspicious or was there someone who shouldn't be here?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anyone. That day was really busy and I sent Lilly to the office because she was supposed to be picked up that day."

Veronica nodded and realizing there was nothing left, she said thank you and left.

As she moved toward the front office to talked to the secretary or the principal about the day Lilly was killed when she met a familiar face. "Weevil?"

Weevil turned around and studied Veronica for a moment. "Did I go back in time?"

Veronica laughed and moved over to Weevil, hugging him slightly before pulling back and saying, "about time I found you. Where have you been hiding?"

Weevil smiled. "Been busy."

"Sure you have. Have you been trying to solve the second largest murder case in Neptune in the last decade?"

"I guess I shouldn't complain." He paused, watching Veronica move. "I missed you Vee. Neptune hasn't been the same since you left all those years ago. People are starting to get to comfortable with you not around. Especially Lamb."

Veronica laughed. "I guess I'll have to strike fear into their hearts again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica was greeted at the door by Amelia again, who quickly ushered Veronica into the empty livingroom, promising Mr. and Mrs. Kane immediately. Veronica sat down, drinking in the familiar setting where she had spent too many hours to count during high school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-flashback-_

_Veronica ordered a cappuccino and Weevil ordered a black coffee as they sat down at a table in the café Java the Hutt. Veronica smiled at him over her cappuccino. "It seems like a lifetime ago I was last in here. I never would have pictured you in here ever."_

_Veronica had been surprised that Weevil had suggested to come to Java for a drink. It seemed, so un-Weevil._

"_I like coming her once and awhile. Usually after I'm done working and before I go home to the madness that is my family."_

"_Family?_

"_Yea. Do you remember that Carmen girl you helped out of a relationship with that navy jackass? We ended up dating a few months after graduation and got married about a year ago. We have twins, Paige and Felix and we are expecting another child."_

"_Wow. No offence, but I never saw you as a family guy. I always thought it would be bad boys for life."_

"_Please tell me I get to be Will Smith."_

_Veronica laughed, missing this interaction. Sure it was weird that she was sitting in a café with a tattooed ex-gang member, but it was a nice sort of weird._

"_What about you Vee. Anything exciting happen to you in the last five years?"_

_**Well lets see. Got pregnant and left Neptune, not telling either of the possible fathers that I may or may not be carrying their child, opened I private investigating office in New York, got called back to solve a murder of a possible sister to my daughter, and rekindle a love I tried to suppress so long ago.**_

"_Nope, nothing much."_

"_Wow. The Veronica Mars has done nothing new or exciting since she graduated five years ago. Seems your losing your touch." He suddenly stopped, becoming serious. "Have you seen Logan since you've been home."_

"_Yes," answered Veronica, hesitant. "Why?"_

"_I think that if you can, rekindle that relationship. I know it didn't seem like I was all for it in high school, and I wasn't, but Logan has changed so much, and I want you to be happy."_

"_And you think Logan is the answer for me to achieve my happiness?" asked Veronica._

"_I know so."_

_-end flashback-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello Veronica!" said Meg, with Duncan following close behind. She was trying to sound more cheerful then she actually looked. "What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Meg seemed cold. That wasn't usual for Meg, she always tried to be nice, even if she hated the girl. Duncan wouldn't have confessed anything to her, would he? Somehow Veronica doubted it. Maybe she was just overtired and didn't mean to be so standoffish.

"I went to Lilly's school today and talked to her teacher, Miss Beaton. She mentioned that Lilly was sent to the office because she was to be picked up. Who was supposed to pick her up?"

Meg gasped, her eyes filling up with tears instantly. As she left Veronica looked up at Duncan confused. "What's wrong? I didn't mean to make her upset. Did I say or do something wrong?"

"It's just that—" he paused, trying to figure out how to word it, "Lilly was supposed to take the bus that day, not be picked up."

* * *

_**Okay, so I'm almost the next chapter, so I thought that I would post this chapter. I think this chapter is kind of boring, mostly the case with little drama, but I like the next one so I'll try and finish it as soon as possible. Thank you so much for all your understanding and support as I trudge through this story as fast as I can go.**_

_**To my lovely reviewers:**_

**Vartan-LoVer **- I remember when I moved from elementary school to high school. Where my elementary school was situated, the student could go to 5 different schools and I chose a school where I knew no one. But I made new friends and I loved my high school! I guess what Logan did was kind of stupid, but he didn't really care. You know what Logan wants, Logan usually gets. LOL and I guess the website might have been a bit much, but you never know. "The small lump is better than the big one. That way you can at least eat." I laughed so much when I read that. Thanks a lot!

**IluvVM**- thanks! Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for your concern!

**Elle **- awwww! Thanks!

**Vmarsfan73 **- thanks! I guess the chapter title is kinda sad.

**Miss-Mars **- thanks for the review

**crazy-oc-obsessed-one **- I'm glad it was worth the wait, but I wish I didn't have to make you wait for them. Thanks for the review!

**xosummerxo **- I like review like yours! For Duncan finding out about Kenzie, I think it would be kind of hard to hide a person, no matter how small, from the world for to long. And for who killed Lilly Kane Jr., well, who do you think would have done it?

**LoVeElle **- thank you for you kind words. Hope you like my update!

**x0xsecretx0x **- glad you like my story! Hope you like this chapter!

**bekkin **- thanks!

**boneswhisper **- Mac's reasoning behind Veronica not recognizing her because Veronica left five years ago, and people sometimes change in five years dramatically. I'm glad someone mentioned mac, im surprised no one mentioned her and Cassidy (btw Cassidy isn't as messed up as in the show).

**Ruk **- I'm working on the mystery part of the story. I watch a lot of these detective shows and realize I'm an novice. Props goes out to the writers of these kind of shows! Hopefully some stuff with eventually work out and you guys will be guessing who the murderer is in no time.

**milly **- thanks for the review!

**xoxoblondiexoxo **- glad you like my suspense... not a lot seem to... especially my friend Maureen who reads my one tree hill story. She gets so mad when I leave suspenseful cliffhangers!

**XoSethCohenxO **- you are just going to have to wait and see who Kenzie's father is!

**elleLoVe127 **- really? One of your favourites? I doubt it! I hope you like the update!!

**alecygoodness22 - **glad you love it. I can't believe you read it all day (although I am guilty of that too)! I haven't ditched the story, but writing has become a little harder then before, plus, when I started this story I already had ten chapters done. So slowly im writing again. Hope you keep reading!

**haley - **thanks for the review!

**Clueless Daisy - **thanks so much for your review. It's been six months since my friend died, and it seems like only yesterday, but we can only heal with time. I love this story and I wish to finish it, even if I have to make myself write. I just hope that it is good enough,

_**Okay, everyone leave an update. They make me want to finish my story faster so that everyone is really happy and it makes me happy. So review, pretty please?**_

_**Keep Rocking The Free World**_

_**-Katie-**_


	14. It Isn’t Going To Be Pretty

_Previously – _

"Hello Veronica!" said Meg, with Duncan following close behind. She was trying to sound more cheerful then she actually looked. "What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Meg seemed cold. That wasn't usual for Meg, she always tried to be nice, even if she hated the girl. Duncan wouldn't have confessed anything to her, would he? Somehow Veronica doubted it. Maybe she was just overtired and didn't mean to be so standoffish.

"I went to Lilly's school today and talked to her teacher, Miss Beaton. She mentioned that Lilly was sent to the office because she was to be picked up. Who was supposed to pick her up?"

Meg gasped, her eyes filling up with tears instantly. As she left Veronica looked up at Duncan confused. "What's wrong? I didn't mean to make her upset. Did I say or do something wrong?"

"It's just that—" he paused, trying to figure out how to word it, "Lilly was supposed to take the bus that day, not be picked up."

* * *

**Chapter 13 - It Isn't Going To Be Pretty**

"Wallace?"

"Hey Superfly, what you up to?" asked Wallace as he walked into their parent's kitchen where Veronica was watching Kenzie colour a piece of paper. Wallace stood for a moment watching Veronica look over her daughter, happiness streaming from her every fibre before he repeated the question.

"I was wondering if you would go to the courthouse with me today. I want to go and I don't know if I could do it by myself."

"Sure Veronica. I'll go with you. But what are you going to do with K-e-n-z-I-e?" he asked taking a quick look at Kenzie as she hated when people talked about her. Kenzie continued to color, looking through her box of crayons, trying to find the best colour.

"Your mom said she would watch her while we were at the court house with my dad."

Wallace studied Veronica, seeing that she was hiding something from him. "What's wrong Veronica? What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of scared, you know. Maybe I should have never come home, I'm just making everything worse."

"What are you talking about? I've never seen your dad so happy." Wallace moves over beside Veronica throwing his arm around her in a hug. "Your dad is always so upset about you especially after he talks to you on the phone. He's never been in a better mood."

"Okay, but what about everyone else?"

"Who else are you talking about. Logan loves you and was so happy to hear that you were coming home after so long, and he loves K-e-n-z-I-e so much."

Veronica looks at him confused. "How did you know Logan was happy to know I was coming home? He didn't even know that I was coming home, the only people that knew I was coming home was Dad, Alicia, Darrell and—" she trails off, looking at Wallace, "you."

"Okay, okay, I told him. You should have seen the guy though, right after you left, he was a mess! So we started hanging out. You know he hasn't dated anyone since you."

"Wallace."

"Okay, none of my business. God, your turning me into a girl with all this girl talk I'm doing with you. Don't know if Jackie will like me turning into a girl. She kind of likes me as a guy."

"Wallace! Not in front of K-e-n-z-I-e!"

"What? It's not like she understands what I am talking about, she is only five. Anyways who else could you be thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's lives have you made worst by coming home, if not mine, your families, Logan's Weevil's, who says hi by the way, I saw him at the grocery store, or even K-e-n-z-I-e's."

"I think I might be ruining Meg and Duncan's marriage. Apparently it was already on the rocks, but I think I am making it worst."

"How so? It's not like you have been hitting on Duncan."

"No of course not! But the first day back Duncan told me he still loved me and wanted to be with me and then he kissed me. I left quickly, but I don't know what to do. And if he finds out about K-e-n-z-I-e, I don't know what I'll do!"

"What about K-e-n-z-I-e? I thought she was Logan's?"

"Wallace, I never got a paternity test! Well not yet. I sent away for one because Logan wants to know. I didn't care when I was in New York, I had her, and I didn't care! She was mine."

"Veronica, what have you gotten yourself into?"

She shook her head, "I really don't know. All I know is" she paused looking back at Kenzie as she moved to the fridge to put up her latest masterpiece among the many others she had done since they came to Neptune. "If this gets out, it isn't going to be pretty."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica and Wallace pulled up in a parking space by the courthouse, and as they got out, Veronica noticed that the front of the court steps were covered in media with flashing cameras and many civilians around with signs.

_**Protesters. I've never really liked them, especially if they are here protesting against the conviction of the murderer of my best friend.**_

Veronica moved, her head down, through the crowd and toward the front doors of the court house, so far unnoticed. That is—

"Veronica Mars?" _**Oh, shit.**_ "Veronica Mars, can you tell me what you think about the conviction of Aaron Echolls in the case of the murder of Lilly Kane and do you think that he has anything to do with the death of Lilly Kane Jr.?"

Veronica sighed. She hated this so much. She usually let other people field these questions.

"We are working on some leads and are not excluding anything," replied Veronica automatically to the reporter as she pushed he way through the crowd of people.

"Who do you think killed Lilly Kane Jr.?"

Veronica sighed. Reporters don't know when to stop. "We are exploring all leads and investigating into the murder. Any other questions, please direct them to the sherif."

"Good thing Aaron Echolls was in jail the day she died, or you probably would blame an innocent man for the death of another Kane brat."

Veronica spun around and faced an older lady, probably in her early sixties standing in the crowd with a sign that said; '_the real crime is keeping an innocent man in jail! Free Aaron Echolls!_' "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you've done it once before, why not again. I'm just glad that this alibi will stand up in court because the last one didn't seem to, even though he was innocent."

Veronica's mouth dropped in surprise. She had left so quickly after Lilly's murder was solved that she hadn't known what her father had had to go through everyday. "You mean that having sex with an underage girl and smashing her head open with an ashtray is innocent?"

"Well, she would have had sex with anyone, the little slut."

"Oh, so you say that she deserved what she got? He is a grown man and she was only a teenager with her whole life ahead of her. And what about the attempted murders of my Dad and myself? He almost killed my Dad and tried to suffocate me in a freezer. You call that innocent?"

"Well, yours and your father's death would cause no harm to Neptune. Actually it probably would have made it a better place."

Wallace had to grab Veronica and restrain her so she wouldn't jump at the old lady who laughed at her feeble attempts to make every part of the old lady become bruised and battered. "She isn't worth it Veronica."

"I'm glad he's put away, and that he will stay locked away because now I know that my daughter is safe from him." _**Oh shit. Did I just say that?**_

"Come on Veronica, let's go."

Veronica turned around and followed Wallace into the courthouse, leaving the stunned crowd behind, and the flashing lights of the cameras.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Damn this stupid repeal case. Aaron Echolls belongs in jail, everyone knows that, especially himself. Even Logan won't acknowledge him anymore.**_

"You would think this case was an open and close case with all the hard evidence that this case has. Seriously, the tapes, the witness, what else does the judge need to put him behind bars for the rest of his life?"

"I don't know, Veronica. It's a high profile case and the judge wants to do this right."

"Then Dad, he would be rotting in a prison cell for twenty to life," responded Veronica as she, Wallace and her father moved toward the door. Veronica noticed Logan as he passed behind her, placing his hand on her hip slightly and unnoticeably to others around them.

Veronica smiled slightly but the smile quickly left her face when a mob of people with cameras moved toward the three of them snapping pictures and forcing microphones in her face.

"Veronica, Veronica!"

"Miss Mars, what is your opinion of the case?"

"Veronica, could you comment on your relationship with Aaron Echolls' son Logan and the victim's brother Duncan?"

"Damn reporters," said Keith as he pushed Veronica's head down and propelled her forward to where herself and Wallace had parked the vehicle.

Veronica looked beyond the crowd and noticed the old lady, smiling, almost smirking. _**Okay, that's it.**_ Veronica moved her head slightly, causing Keith's hand to slip from her head and she was able to move away from Keith and Wallace and toward the old lady on the other side of the mob.

"What the hell are you smirking at?"

The old women smirked more. "Weren't you in the courthouse? Aaron is as good as free. That evidence is bullshit and totally fake."

Veronica's blood began to boil under her skin as the old women continued to chuckle. "You are a terrible detective. Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone? Lilly Kane deserved to be killed that day by Abel Kontz."

Veronica snapped and started screaming and swearing at the old women, hatred dripping from every word she said.

"Veronica!" yelled Keith as him and Wallace pushed their way through the crowd.

"Is there something wrong here Mam?"

Veronica turned around to find a police officers standing over them, and before she could do anything, the old women had moved behind the officer and her face had changed into a scared and confused face.

"Sir, I don't know what I did. I made a comment about how adorable her daughter must be and she started to yell and threaten me."

The officer looked at the women, a sweet old women and then looked at Veronica, and Veronica knew then and there that she was going to lose this.

"Alright Miss, could you please come with me?"

"What!? No! I didn't do anything wrong. She said that I was better off dead. That sounds like a threat to me. Why don't you arrest her?"

"Didn't do anything wrong? You're familiar with the legal system, aren't you Miss Mars, you know, with your father being the sherif and everything. So you must know the laws about fighting, screaming, shouting, swearing, singing or using insulting or obscene language in public is an offence."

"So?"

"And refusing an arrest is another offence. So Miss Mars you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Logan?" She sighed breathing in. "I did something wrong today."

"Do you mean telling the whole world that you have a daughter, leaving the whole town on alert, trying to find this mystery child, or almost punching out a Fitzpatrick?"

"Um. . ." Veronica paused, looking around at the small jail cell. "I was actually thinking about the public dispute that I got into and getting arrested. Do you think that my boyfriend could come and bail me out?"

"I don't know. How much do you love this boyfriend?"

"Well if my boyfriend was here he could see that I love him this much." Veronica extended her arms out, then laughed into the phone. "But boyfriend won't know how much 'this' is unless he comes and bails me out of jail."

"Alright. Boyfriend will be there in about five minutes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Veronica arrived back at Logan's penthouse she immediately went to the couch and laid down as Logan went to order Room Service for them. They had picked up Kenzie from Alicia's care and she was now on the floor flipping through channels.

After Logan had ordered room service with the promise it would be up as soon as possible, he moved to the couch and pulled Veronica's feet into his lap.

"Oh, Sugarpuss. What would you ever do without me to bail you out of jail?"

Veronica peeked out of one of her eyes and looked at Logan with a signature smirk that was Logan's trademark. "I would have called Wallace."

Logan laughed and started tickling Veronica, causing Veronica to laugh and squirm until she fell off the couch and onto the floor. Logan followed her down on the floor as he continued to tickle her.

Kenzie, upon seeing this said, "Daddy, don't do that to Mommy! She is going to burst!"

Logan stopped momentarily an looked at Kenzie, a look of innocence on his face. Then he smiled at Kenzie, grabbed her and pulled her closer so that he could tickle her instead. "Daddy! Daddy, stop, that tickles!"

Veronica joins in, causing Logan's attention to be pulled away from Kenzie long enough for her to climb onto Logan's back.

Logan tries to fend off the two girls but eventually goes down onto his stomach, admitting defeat. "Mommy, we won! Daddy loses!"

As Kenzie laughs at Logan's loss, Veronica's attention is drawn to the television and she hushes Kenzie and tells her to be quiet. Logan grabs the remote for the television and turns the volume up just as the reporter starts her story.

"_It was mayhem today at the appeal case for Aaron Echolls, where 23-year-old Veronica Mars caused a disturbance in front of the court house today."_

"Oh, shit."

Kenzie looked up at Veronica, shaking her head. "Mommy, that's a bad word!"

_Veronica Mars and her father Keith Mars were the main investigators who placed the accused Aaron Echolls on trial for the murder of Lilly Kane, who's niece was recently killed by strangulation._

_Veronica Mars was seen outside of the courthouse fighting with an elderly women over the fate of Aaron Echolls._

"_I'm glad he's put away, and that he will stay locked away because now I know that my daughter is safe from him."_

"Logan, change the channel." Logan complies changing the channel.

_This is Access Hollywood with breaking news from Neptune, California. Local heartthrob actor, Logan Echolls who appeared most recently in the drama, My Long Lost Daughter, seems to have his own long lost daughter._

Veronica stared in disbelief as a picture of Logan, wearing dark sunglasses and a hat, and Kenzie was shown on the television in the park not too far from the hotel.

"Look Mommy! It's me and Daddy!

_The actor's highschool girlfriend, who according to a reliable source left shortly after graduation with no communication, said this at the Aaron Echolls repeal case to an elderly Aaron supporter,_

They now showed a tape of Veronica saying, _"I'm glad he's put away, and that he will stay locked away because now I know that my daughter is safe from him."_

Veronica looked from the screen to Logan swiftly and then back to the screen as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

_Logan Echolls's father is appealing his 2006 conviction over the murder of teenager Lilly Kane, who was the girlfriend of his son at the time. More information as it develops._

Veronica got up from the couch and moved into the bedroom, Logan quickly following after he had turned on a movie for Kenzie to watch. He pulled Veronica into his arms and allowed her to cry into his shoulder as she shook violently.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe that it is all over the news."

"Yea. You would think they would have something more interesting to talk about instead of an illegitimate child of one of the most famous actors in the world right now."

Veronica chuckled, glad that Logan was helping, "why, oh why do you have to be famous?"

"Why do you have to pick a fight at a high publicized court case?" Logan kissed Veronica chastely on the forehead and squeezed her slightly, saying that he was sorry that she had to go through this, and reassuring her that he would be right beside her.

There was a banging on the penthouse door as Logan and Veronica pulled apart from each others embrace. Kenzie jumped up from her seat on the couch where she had been watching her favourite Dragon Tales show, and ran toward the door.

Veronica leaves Logan's arms and follows her daughter toward the door, reaching her right when Kenzie swung open the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was none other than Duncan Kane.

Veronica stood there, not saying a word as Duncan's glance traveled between Veronica and Kenzie, Kenzie's blue eyes shining with curiosity. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he was able to speak.

"She looks just like Lilly."

* * *

_**So I'm having a little difficulty finding time to write this, as I have midterms and such things coming up so most of my time is dedicated to that, but I was able to figure out there is about 3.5 chapters to write, plus I'm writing another story, so hopefully I will have this story done soon. But I have said this before.**_

_**To my lovely reviewers:**_

**cosmopolitan - **thanks!

**IluvVM - **thanks for the review. Lilly was almost 5... she was born November 28, 2005 and died October 3, 2010. Meg was pregnant during graduation (June), about 3 months, so she wasn't showing too much. Lilly was born a month premature. So Lilly and Kenzie are only about 3 to 4 months apart in age. Hope that clears it up!

**Bekkin - **wow thanks! My spell checker doesn't check for that sort of things, and usually there is something wrong with the chapter that I usually don't catch until much later. But thank you!

**GotChikinSoop - **possibly some clues... you are just going to have to wait and see.

**LoVefan4ever - **thank you. It was really hard, and I really miss him. Thanks for the review!

**Jass1 - **I'm glad you found this story and that you like it! I'm glad you think my story is original, I always have difficulty with my originality

**crazy-oc-obsessed-one - **thanks!

**Nea85 - **Me too. I love LoVe and was upset when it ended with her and Piz together. I'm not a big fan of those two. Veronica and Logan are so much better.

**xosummerxo - **I hope so too!

**buffyangel47 - **thanks!

**XoSethCohenxO - **thanks for the review!

**Psyc0gurl0 - **I think its funny that everyone wants the father to be Logan's BUT everyone thinks Kenzie is Duncan's. Is there no Duncan fans that read this? Wow, I doubt its one of the best stories you found in a long time because there are so many good writers on here. Thanks for the review!

**Jump In A Hole - **well then I guess I'm doing a good job! Thanks for the review!

**blondiebabi07 - **thanks!!

**Alona Tal - **wow. I really didn't know how to respond to your post. Sorry you don't like Lilly.

**Wanabee - **was that a subtle hint to who you want the father to be? Lol. Glad you like Kenzie and Logan together!

**bitterbl00d666 - **thank you for the review!

**MarsLoVe4eVer - **thanks!

_**I went and saw across the universe this week, and if you haven't seen it, go as soon as possible because it is AMAZING!! Oh and see Hairspray too if you haven't already. I love musicals!**_

_**Keep Rocking The Free World!**_

_**-Katie-**_


	15. The Princess and the Jokester

_Previously – _

There was a banging on the penthouse door as Logan and Veronica pulled apart from each others embrace. Kenzie jumped up from her seat on the couch where she had been watching her favourite dragon tales show, and ran toward the door.

Veronica leaves Logan's arms and follows her daughter toward the door, reaching her right when Kenzie swung open the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was none other than Duncan Kane.

Veronica stood there, not saying a word as Duncan's glance traveled between Veronica and Kenzie, Kenzie's blue eyes shining with curiosity. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he was able to speak.

"She looks just like Lilly."

* * *

**Chapter 14 - The Princess and the Jokester**

"Who's Lilly?"

Veronica couldn't move, she just stared at Duncan and he in turn was staring down at Kenzie who was still holding the door handle. She asked the question again, confused at who this man was and who she was being compared to.

"Mommy? Who's Lilly? Is she your friend from that picture?" asked Kenzie as she pulled on Veronica pant leg becoming impatient. "Mommy?!"

"Kenzie, can you go to your room?"

Veronica and Duncan pulled their focus away and looked up at Logan who had come up behind them and pulled Kenzie into his arms, moving toward Kenzie's room. "Come on Kenzie, what do you want to do in your room?"

Kenzie pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, knowing that people usually caved when she did her puppy dog face. "But Daddy, I don't wanna go to my room!"

Logan watched Kenzie face, noting that she was showing similarities to her mother techniques of getting what she wants. He grabbed her bottom lip gently and pulled it ever so lightly, causing her to giggle.

"That might work for your Uncle Wallace, but it isn't going to work on me!" He tickled her lightly again as he entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Daddy, what am I supposed to do in here, it's boring!"

Logan thought for a moment and smiled. "Why don't you call Uncle Wallace? Or how about you call Matty. He called earlier for you, when you were at Grandpa and Grandma's."

Kenzie pondered that for a moment and smiled. "Okay Daddy!"

She moved to the bedside table and called the number to Jackie and Matt's hotel room a couple of floors below. "Can he come over?" she asked before Matt picked up on the other side.

Logan shook his head. "Maybe another time baby."

He left the room, closing the door behind him to the chattering of the little children, and rejoined Duncan and Veronica who had moved inside and on opposite sides of the livingroom.

"Aren't we cozy?" Logan joked as he moved beside Veronica, wrapping his arm around her.

"So it's true?" Logan and Veronica looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "It's all over the news. You two are dating?"

"That what you got from the news?"

Duncan looked at Logan. "Oh, you mean besides Veronica starting a fight with an elderly lady, and having a daughter that is apparently your secret illegitimate child."

"Her name is Kenzie, and she is Logan's daughter."

Logan turned to Veronica as did Duncan. "How do you know?"

"What do you mean how do I know, I'm her mother! I know who her father is. I see Logan in her so much, its ridiculous!"

"Oh, so I'm supposed to go on your assumption. What about that night? You can't tell me that it didn't mean anything."

Veronica's eyes were watering as Logan held her hand, squeezing it, being supportive, knowing how hard this was for her. "That night was a mistake Duncan. I was drunk, and pissed at Logan that night. I wasn't thinking straight."

"But I love you Veronica. Always have, always will."

Veronica sighed and shook her head. "No you don't Duncan. I'm not the same girl you fell in love with in high school. Go home to your family."

Duncan tried to argue, but Logan shook his head and lead him out of the Penthouse.

Veronica breathed in deeply and pulled herself up in a ball on the couch and Logan came up beside her, sitting down beside her and pulling her into his arms.

"How bad was that?"

Veronica sighed and looked up into Logan's deep brown eyes. "Terrible. Please tell me I never have to do something like that again."

"You knew it was going to be hard."

"Not that bad." Veronica pulled out of Logan's arms, and got up from the couch moving toward the bedroom, where she crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica awoke the next morning to Logan's arm securely around her small body. She turned slightly, pulling close to him and kissing him sweetly on the lips, hoping not to wake him.

But we was given a full kiss back, and he smiled against her lips. "Morning Sunshine."

Veronica smiles too, "Morning to you too. How was the little princess getting to bed last night? Did she put up a fight?"

"Not really. I read her The Little Mermaid and she went to bed. Piece of cake. I don't know what you always complain about. She was a perfect angel for me."

Veronica laughed. "Of course she was, she loves you."

Veronica paused for a moment and looked up into Logan's eyes. "I never knew Duncan and Meg's daughter Lilly. Does Kenzie look like her?"

Logan pounded, thinking deeply for a moment. "I guess. Lilly was blonde too, but she had brown eyes, just like Meg's. She was around the same size, a little smaller, but she was born premature. I don't know. You and Lilly looked a lot alike too though. You could have been mistaken for sisters."

"So you think that Kenzie and Lilly could have too?"

Logan thinks again, "I guess. But it doesn't mean anything Veronica." Logan kissed her again, his kisses becoming more passionate and deep. After a few moments, Veronica pushed him away slightly and moved to get out of the bed. "Where you going?"

"My dad wants me to talk to Meg. Don't know why, but we are having no luck with any suspects. This person was really good, and must have known what he or she was doing."

"That's kind of disturbing."

Veronica nodded her head. "Yea I know. So I said I would meet her at nine, and its already eight-thirty, and I need a shower because I smell of sex. You have princess duty today."

Logan moved up toward Veronica and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

Veronica paused, looking at Logan. Sure, they had jokingly used that four letter word, but it was never like this. Never this serious. Veronica smiled, looking into Logan's eyes and kissed him back. "I love you too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A loud sigh came from the bedroom and Logan turned around to see Kenzie moving out from the bedroom. "Daddy, I'm bored. Can we go to the park please?"

"Maybe another time Baby. Mommy wants you to stay here."

Kenzie pouted and jumped down on the couch beside Logan and looked up at him. "But Matty, Uncle Wallace and Aunt Jackie went to the zoo today and I want to go too! Why do I have to be locked up in the house, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Kenz. Your Mom just wants you to stay here and be safe."

"But Daddy, with you I will always be safe."

Logan smiles as Kenzie flicks through the channels on the television, never staying on one too long before she changes the channel. Kenzie turned off the television and turned back to Logan, whining loudly. "Daddy!"

"Alright Princess, I have an idea."

Logan leaves the room, causing Kenzie to look at him funny, and follow him toward the bedroom, reaching the door when he reemerges with blankets and sheets in his arms.

"We are going to make a fort!"

Kenzie squeals in happiness and moves to grab some of the blankets from Logan as he moves some chairs over toward the couch and together they start to put the tent up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**As of now, nothing that Meg has told me isn't something that I haven't already gathered from my research. She doesn't seem to want to talk to me anyways. She must have seen Kenzie on the news and Duncan must have told her.**_

"So what happened?" Veronica looked at Meg confused, causing Meg to reply, "between you and Duncan. What happened that caused you to sleep with my husband?"

Veronica tensed. "Meg, I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say or do that can help because I don't think anything can. You are one of the few decent people I knew when we went to Neptune High, I would never have intentionally done anything to harm you."

"How did it happen?"

Veronica looked into Meg's tear-filled brown eyes, instantly regretting it. "I really don't know. I remember showing up at the party, drinking very heavily, talking to Duncan, a kiss, and then the rest of the night is really hazy. I woke the next morning in a guest room with Duncan beside me, half naked."

Meg closed her eyes, and then opened them again before running to he closest bathroom and throwing up what little she had eaten for lunch with Veronica.

Meg returned not long after and asked, "so is your daughter Logan's or Duncan's?"

"Logan's"

Meg nodded her head slightly before asking, "and you're sure about this? Duncan said that you knew that your daughter was Logan's but Duncan said that there wasn't any other proof."

"No, I had a DNA test done when I lived in New York. Kenzie is his."

"Oh." Meg looked at Veronica, almost like she didn't believe her and was about to ask more when the weekend maid came into the room. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Kane, you have a visitor. He is in the foyer."

Meg sighed. "I'm with someone right now. Who is it?"

"Mr. Manning."

Meg became red in the face and started yelling at the maid, "he isn't allowed on the grounds, let alone in the house. Get rid of him now!"

The maid quickly went back to the doors but it wasn't long before she was back, following Mr. Manning into the house.

"Meg, honey, please talk to me."

Meg shook her head and moved toward the telephone in the room, dialing a number before her father could come closer. "I called security. I suggest that you leave now."

"Meg, I'm your father, let me and your mother help you through this."

"You stopped become my father the day Grace died. You stopped becoming my father when you abused her and locked her in a closet and made her write lines when she was being a perfect angel. You stopped being my father when you wanted me to give up my daughter. I have no father!"

Security moved into the room, apprehending Mr. Manning and leading him out of the room while Meg sank into a chair.

Veronica moved beside her, but Meg said, "don't. I think you should go."

With no argument from Veronica, she left the room and the house, wondering about Mr. Manning and his estranged daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica enters the penthouse a few hours after leaving the Kane residence, having done some errands and more detective work after the scene at the Kanes. Nothing had come up and she was forced to go back to the penthouse defeated.

She stops almost immediately as she came through the door and is surprised to find a large tent made of blankets in the middle of the livingroom. "Logan?"

There is a stirring from the tent, and out emerges Logan, a joker hat on his head, a scepter in his hand and a large smirk on his mouth. He puts his finger to his mouth, whispers "she's sleeping," and leads her out of the room and into their bedroom.

"What is this? The Princess and the Jokester?"

Logan chuckles, pulling the hat from his head. "She got bored this afternoon. We aren't allowed to leave the room remember? I can't even order room service, you think that there is going to be paparazzi everywhere."

"And I was right. You should see all the cameras downstairs." Veronica pulls the hat from Logan's hand and puts it back on his head. "This is actually kind of hot."

"Kenzie told me that you used to play Princesses with your dad."

"I did."

"Please tell me he wasn't the Jokester when you played, because your comment would just be nasty and uncomfortable for me."

"No, my dad was the King. I was the Princess, my mom was the Queen, and whatever pet we had would be my sidekick. You know like the animal sidekicks that all these Disney princesses seem to have these days."

"Well in that case, I actually really liked your comment."

He kissed her deeply, pulling her whole body in towards her own, so close that she couldn't tell you where her body ended and his began. She broke the kiss and pulled away. "How long has she been sleeping out there?"

"Not long. I was about to put her in her room when you came in. Why?"

"You better put Sleeping Beauty in her bed before she wakes up, not knowing where she is and starts screaming for her mother and then crawling into bed with us."

"Good idea." Logan moves back into the livingroom and carefully picks up Kenzie from the mess of pillows that were the princess' bed. Veronica smiles at the perfectly content expression on her face, and kisses her forehead softly, hoping not to wake her.

They leave the bedroom, Logan closing the door and immediately he pulls Veronica back into his arms and he starts kissing her again. "Where were we," me whispers on her lips.

"Did you know about Meg and her dad not talking."

Logan breaks the kiss and looks down at her. "If this your idea of pre-sex talk, it might be a bit too kinky for me." Veronica looks at him and he shrugs. "I knew that Meg wasn't talking to her dad. He tried to take the baby away from Meg, but she refused, and Duncan proposed, so Meg moved in with him. The Mannings never even saw Lilly."

"Meg said something about him being the reason that Grace died, what did she mean?"

Logan shrugs again. "No idea. Grace died because she fell down the stairs and hit her head on the cement floor in the basement. I didn't know how."

"So what happened to Lizzie?"

"Las Vegas. One of those girls who works in clubs, you know, exotic dancers, strippers. I've seen her a few times." Veronica raised her eyes at him. "What? It's not like I'm married or anything, I was single when I saw her."

Veronica chuckled and then turned serious. "I wonder why they never mentioned this to my or my dad. It could be relevant."

"You think that Mr. Manning would kill the granddaughter he has never seen. He probably wouldn't even know if it was her. Plus, isn't he like a preacher or religious freak or something, and isn't murder against the bible or something?"

"Well apparently he has no trouble abusing his children. Grace was abused."

"Wow, that crazy. The things that go on in Neptune." Logan pulls her back and whispers in her ear, "Okay, no more work stuff."

Logan smiled as he pulled Veronica closer and kissed her on the lips chastely before sighing. "I have to go up to Los Angeles tomorrow for a meeting with my agent. I won't be too long, I will just be away for the night."

"What happened to no work stuff?"

"I lied. I'm terribly sorry." He kissed her again.

"What am I supposed to do without you? I will have to find someone else to watch Kenzie when I go around Neptune, looking for a killer."

"Oh so that's how its going to be. I'm just a babysitter to you?"

Veronica gave him a small peck on his lips, replying, "babysitter." She smiled up at Logan as she kissed him again saying "father," which she sealed with a kiss. The word "lover" escaped between her lips as she kissed him with emphasis on the last word.

She smiled seductively at Logan, pulling him along with her, toward the bedroom, pieces of clothing falling to the ground

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Logan awoke the next morning and rolled over toward Veronica, kissing her before he rolled out of the bed and left the room.

"Daddy?"

Logan turned to find Kenzie standing in her door way, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on Daddy?"

"Nothing Princess. I'm going to take you to Grandpa's today so Mommy can get some sleep. Is that okay with you baby?" Kenzie nods her head as Logan asks, "do you need any help with getting dressed or can you do that yourself?"

"Daddy, I'm a big girl, I can do it!"

"Okay, then go get ready." Kenzie goes back into her room as Logan moved toward the bathroom to have a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Logan had written Veronica a letter saying where Kenzie was and that he would be home sometime tomorrow, and him and Kenzie were in Logan's vehicle and on their way to Keith and Alicia's house.

"Daddy? Why do you have to go away?"

Logan looked back in the rearview mirror at Kenzie and replied, "Daddy has to go see his friend in Los Angeles. He needs to work for a bit."

Kenzie bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. "You're coming back, right?"

Logan had already pulled into the driveway, and it was a good thing because he turned around in his seat to face Kenzie. "Of course I'm coming home baby. I could never leave you."

"Good, cause I never want to lose you Daddy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a gentle knock at the door and Veronica is pulled from her land of dreams, rubbing her eyes and trying to wake up.

"Veronica?"

Veronica's eyes immediately opened at the sound of Meg's quiet voice on the other side of the penthouse door. She moved from the couch and walked over the many scattered toys all over the livingroom toward the door, swinging it open.

Meg stood opposite her, dressed down in a track suit, with large sun glasses and her blonde hair up in a pony tail under a hat.

"Meg, are you okay?"

Meg removed her sun glasses and exposed the red puffy eyes that Veronica had become accustomed to whenever she saw Meg. "Veronica, I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

_**I really want to do the evil laugh right now, but alas, I have no idea how to put those into words so I will do this instead laughs evilly there, that's better. Oh, how I wish I didn't have stupid school and I could just sit around all day and write for my lovely readers. I am quite sure you would all enjoy that too.**_

_**To my lovely reviewers:**_

**xosummerxo - **nope, haven't forgot about this story... its actually always on my mind, especially when im not paying attention in class. The last chapter of this story is actually an epilogue set a few years after this story, so I'm hoping that there won't be a need for a sequel and that everyone will understand the ending. Thanks for the review!

**bitterbl00d666 - **if I got a loonie for every time some one said they wanted Logan to be the father I would be... a less starving student. lol. Thanks for the reply!

**MarsLoVe4eVer - **ummm, apparently not a big Meg fan?

**vmarslovahhh18 - **yep, you got it right... it wouldn't be one of my stories without the suspense.

**Thelma - **yes she's really a Fitzpatrick, really, but more about that later. Thanks for the comment!

**Wanabee - **I was too, but I thought that it would have been kinda mean having Veronica punch an old lady. She is old after all. Thanks for the review!

**Natalie - **glad you liked the tickling scene! I really loved it too and we got to see Logan, Veronica and Kenzie in a family like manner. Thanks for the reply!

**Psyc0gurl0 - **remember, nothing is what it seems. Hope you like this chapter!

**LoVefan4ever - **I'm actually really confused... I don't know if I'm over tired or it's the blondeness showing through, but whose Parker? I don't have a Parker in my story.

**IluvVM - **thanks for the reply!

**Vmsuperfan - **thanks!

**XoSethCohenxO - **now I wanna do the dramatic noises like 'dun-duh-dah' (or how ever it goes) hope that this chapter was sooner and you enjoyed it! ( I think I might be a little too tired right now... doing crazy noises out loud. Sometimes I am thankful I don't have a roommate. If I did, she probably be scared of me right now)

**Ruk - **oh the suspense! How I do love thee. It wouldn't be an update from me if it wasn't ended with a suspenseful ending. Wow, you re-read it? When I do that, I hate the beginning chapters!

**breezygirl81 - **hope you liked the update!

**GotChikinSoop - **someone who got what I was going at! You are awesome! Hope you like the update, and review again, I really like your name! I got me some!

_**Not sure what else to say. Read, review, you know the drill. Katie wants to break 200, but 210, would be awesome and 220, would be spectacular. Hoping by the end of this, my story will have 311 reviews, because 3 and 11 are my lucky numbers. If everyone who has this story on alert would post a review, I would almost hit it. If you do, I will post another update as soon as I get 311. There, some motivation for everyone, lol!**_

_**Keep Rocking The Free World!**_

_**-Katie-**_


	16. Isn’t This Just a Bundle of Joy

_Previously – _

There was a gentle knock at the door and Veronica is pulled from her land of dreams, rubbing her eyes and trying to wake up.

"Veronica?"

Veronica's eyes immediately opened at the sound of Meg's quiet voice on the other side of the penthouse door. She moved from the couch and walked over the many scattered toys all over the livingroom toward the door, swinging ut open.

Meg stood opposite her, dressed down in a track suit, with large sun glasses and her blonde hair up in a pony tail under a hat.

"Meg, are you okay?"

Meg removed her sun glasses and exposed the red puffy eyes that Veronica had become accustomed to whenever she saw Meg. "Veronica, I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Isn't This Just a Bundle of Joy?**

_**Want to know how much I hate doctor's offices? This much, which is a lot. I really don't know why I developed a phobia for doctors offices. Maybe they are to clean, to cold, and maybe cause I know that the doctor could stick a needle in me if they didn't like me. Not that they would.**_

"Veronica!" Veronica looked up at Meg, being pulled from her thoughts. "Stop squirming, your making me nervous."

Veronica nodded and she pulled her glance from Meg, who was holding her stomach and looking worried. She hadn't been able to keep anything down all morning and Veronica didn't know if it was because she was nervous or because she was experiencing morning sickness.

Veronica watched the clock, counting down the seconds, until too late she realized she was squirming again and hit Meg in the side.

"What are you five? Can't you sit still for like twenty minutes?"

Veronica sighed to herself and moved into a more comfortable position in the chair, and looked at Meg. "Sorry, doctors make me nervous."

"Really? I couldn't tell. What did you do when you were pregnant with Kenzie?"

"Put if off as long as I could then sucked it up. Kenzie was too important for me to not do that, and I thought I should be strong for her."

Meg nodded her head as the doctor came to the door and called Meg in. Meg breathed in deeply and grabbed Veronica's hand and squeezed it tight. "Veronica, I'm scared. This is going to change everything."

Veronica watched her and squeezed her hand back. "Don't worry. I'm here for you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miss Manning? Congratulations, you are three months pregnant.

Meg pulled Veronica closer and began to cry into her shoulder. Veronica awkwardly patted her shoulder, not knowing what she could say, or even why Meg was crying.

"I'll leave you for a moment," said the doctor as he left the room.

Meg cried for a couple more moments before Veronica handed her a Kleenex and Meg wiped her tears and surprising started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Veronica confused.

"It's nothing. Not really. This pregnancy is just really ironic isn't it? I just lost my daughter and my husband is in love with another women when I'm pregnant again. One of the few times we actually have sex, and I get pregnant. Ironic."

Meg continued to laugh as Veronica looked at her funny. Finally when Meg's laughter died down, Veronica asked, "what are you going to do?"

"What else. Have the baby and hope that Duncan will come to his senses and stay with me and the baby. I don't know if he ever loved me like he thinks he loves you, but I love him so much and I don't know what I would do without him."

Silence filled the room and Veronica grabbed Meg's hand and squeezed it again.

Meg smiled at Veronica and got up from her seat. "Okay, so what are you doing today? Do you want to go baby shopping with me on Duncan's credit card?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where have you been?"

Meg and Veronica had entered the house laughing, actually having a fun day together shopping for baby things. Their laughter subsided when they entered the house to find Duncan in the entrance way, waiting for them.

"Meg, where have you been, I tried calling your cell phone?"

Meg pulled her purse close, opened it and riffled through it until she found her cell phone, flipping it open and sighing dramatically. "Oh, shucks. I guess I plum forgot to turn it on today."

Veronica had to stifle a laugh, but she drew attention to herself. "Veronica, maybe you should leave. Meg and myself have to talk.

Veronica moved toward the door, but Meg grabbed her arm. "Veronica is here on my invitation and if you don't like, that's just too bad. We are going to see if your old bedroom will be a nice room for the baby."

Duncan looked between Veronica and Meg. "A baby? We're having a baby?"

"Well, I am," Meg answered moving into the sitting room and toward the bedroom her hand moving over her non-existent stomach. "But I'm not so sure about you though. You keep fawning over a love that isn't returned to you, a girl would probably get a little impatient waiting."

Duncan shot Veronica a look, but she refused to met his eyes. "Meg, I think we better talk about this. Alone."

Veronica slowly started to move backwards toward the door. "I have to go anyways. I need to pick up Kenzie from my dad's place and Logan is away tonight. It was nice spending the day with you Meg. And congratulations again."

"Thanks Veronica. I'll talk to you later."

Veronica nodded her head and left the building, walking as quick as she could toward her car. But that didn't stop her from hearing the yelling that escaped the mansion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mommy?"

Veronica looked into the rearview mirror at Kenzie as they drove back to the Neptune Grand after Veronica had picked her up from her Dad and Alicia's house.

"When is Daddy coming home? I miss him!"

Veronica sighed heavily, not knowing what to say as she diverted her attention between the road and Kenzie in the back seat. This was one of the reasons that she didn't want Kenzie to get attached to the people here in Neptune. What was she going to do when they went back to New York? "Soon Ladybug."

Kenzie sighed as pulled her ladybug plush toy closer and looked out the window. "Daddy told me he would take me to Disney Land soon. When do you think he will?"

"I don't know Ladybug."

Veronica watched Kenzie. "Kenzie? Do you miss your friends back in New York, like Shelby and Jaime? Do you want to go back to New York when I'm done working?"

"Is Daddy going to come with us?"

"Probably not baby." Veronica refused to meet Kenzie's eyes, but she could hear her sniffling from the back seat, and it made Veronica's eyes fill up with tears.

_**Can I really do it? Could I live in Neptune again, with all the memories and hatred I had for this town growing up? Would I put Kenzie through all the problems I had growing up here, with all these people who looked down at me and my dad, and would know every little dirty secret of her life? I made a life with Kenzie in New York. Could I throw it all away to be with Logan?**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica entered the hotel room following Kenzie and stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes met a bouquet of daisies.

Kenzie gasped when she spotted the flowers. "Wow, Mommy, look! These flowers are so pretty!" Kenzie drew toward the flowers and played with one of the daisies. "Mommy, are they yours? Who sent them to you Mommy?

Veronica picked out the card from the flowers and looked at the writing on it.

_**I remembered you used to love daisies. I hope you still do. I miss you and the princess so much and can't wait to come home. I love you. Logan.**_

"They are from your daddy, Kenzie."

Kenzie smiled and started jumping up and down. "Mommy that is so sweet! Daddy is so sweet to you Mommy."

Kenzie skipped off to her room and suddenly squealed, causing Veronica to bolt to her door to see what was going on. "Mommy, look! Daddy left me flowers too!" Kenzie held up a smaller vase then Veronica's with a few daisies in it.

Veronica nodded to Kenzie and moved into the main room where she quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful. I still love daisies too, incase you were wondering. Do you remember why?"

"I would never forget."

_- - flashback - - _

_The group crowded around a twelve-year-old Veronica as she held her ankle close to her body, trying to block out the sudden pain ripping through her leg._

"_Veronica, are you okay?" The soccer coach tested her ankle, watching for her responses to see what had happened and to what extent. After a few minutes the coach helped her off the ground and moved her to the side lines, sitting her down. "Where are your parents?"_

"_My Mom is away visiting my Grandma and my Dad is working tonight. My Dad is going to pick me up after the soccer game."_

"_Okay, well you just sit here and stay off your ankle."_

_Veronica nodded and the coach turned back to watch the game in process. Veronica was watching it too, until someone sat down next to her._

"_Hey," said the boy._

"_Hi," replied Veronica, watching him closely._

_The boy smiled at Veronica and said, "my name is Logan. What is your name?"_

"_Veronica."_

"_Like in Veronica and Betty?" Veronica nodded and the boy laughed. "I always kind of liked Veronica in the series. But I could never understand what she saw in Archie. She belongs with someone better, like Reggie!"_

_Veronica smiled. "Let me guess. You are just like Reggie?_

"_Naturally." He laughed before pointing to her ankle that now had an ice pack on it. "What did you do to that?"_

"_Sprained it."_

_Logan eyed the ankle. "Does it hurt?"_

_Veronica shrugged her shoulders and replied, "a bit, I guess. I'll be okay."_

"_One minute." Logan got up from his spot and ran over to some long grass not far from the soccer field before running back. He outstretched his arm, and clasped in his hand was a single white daisy, almost perfect. "For you, to make you feel better."_

"_Thanks Logan." She smelt the flower and sighed. "Daisies are my favourite."_

_-end flashback-_

"So I'm guessing since you sent both Kenzie and myself flowers, you have bad news?"

"Can't I send my two favourite girls in the world flowers to show that I miss them?" When Veronica didn't answer, he sighed. "I'm having problems with my agent. He wants me to do this movie, but its supposed to be shot in Australia. I told him I don't want to do, but he won't take no for an answer. So I might be a couple more days."

Veronica nods, then realizes Logan can't see her. "Okay."

"Could you give Kenzie a kiss for me and tell her I love her? I really miss her. Strange. After so many years of only caring about myself, now there is Kenzie."

"I'll tell her."

"Thanks Ronnie. I will call you tomorrow, okay? I love you."

Veronica pauses, then whispers, "I love you too." Veronica hangs up the phone and dials another number, putting the phone up to her ear.

"Mars Investigation, New York Division, Michelle Houston speaking."

Veronica smiles, amazed at Michelle's determination to keep up with work, even through Veronica had told her to take some time off and go on vacation. Lord knows she deserved it, putting up with Veronica and being a babysitter for Kenzie when a stake-out arose.

"What are you doing there? I told you to go away on vacation when I was away!"

"And silly you actually believed that I would go on vacation when there was so much work to do here at the office. Shame on you!" Veronica and Michelle both laughed. "So how is the case coming? Found the killer yet?"

Veronica filled in Michelle on the case, asking for her opinion to see if an outsiders perspective would help her come closer to figuring out the case.

"So, as much fun as this has been, why did you call?"

"I can't call and say hi to my employee?" Michelle laughed on the other end. "Okay, you caught me. I forgot about Kenzie's boarding school check and was wondering if it was there?"

"Just a second." Veronica listened to Michelle move around and shuffle papers on the desk before she heard "ah ha! I found it!" There was then a ripping of an envelope and Michelle quietly read what was written. "That's weird."

"What?"

"Well, it's a note from the principal. It says: 'thank you for choosing Spencer Academy for your child's education. We were sad to learn that you would be leaving this institution and we wish McKenzie all the luck in the future.'"

"What? I didn't cancel Kenzie's enrollment. There must be a mistake!"

"Don't worry Veronica, I'll see if I can sort this out. I don't have much of anything to do around here anyways."

"Why don't you go do something else instead of work?"

"Yeah, right." Michelle laughed again before signing off and hanging up the phone. The phone in Veronica's hand almost instantly began to ring again.

"Hey Veronica, its Meg! Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Veronica sighed as she moved over to Kenzie's bedroom, watching as she played with her dolls on the floor, not knowing Veronica was watching her. "I would Meg, but I have Kenzie and no one can take her tonight."

"Well then bring her too. No excuses, be here in twenty minutes. I'm ordering Chinese!"

Veronica heard a click and knew Meg had hung up on the other side. "Well, in that case I have no choice," muttered Veronica under her breath. "Come on Kenzie, we are going out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow, that was really good, thanks for inviting me Meg. I'm glad I came."

Veronica and Meg were lounging in the living as Kenzie wandered the house with the maid, who, with Meg's permission, was showing her the house.

"I'm glad you did too. I missed spending time with you, although this isn't under the most enjoyable circumstances. But I'm so glad that you are back in Neptune. I will have to get a hold of the principal at Lilly's school and you can enroll Kenzie immediately. And you can come to the club with me and meet all the girls."

"Excuse me?"

"Where do you and Logan think you will be buying a house? There is a house down the road that is up for sale, although it isn't a very nice house, you could tear it down and build a new one, all that matters is that you will be in the neighbourhood!"

"Meg, I think you're confused."

"What? You and Logan aren't looking for a house? I was just thinking that a hotel room is nowhere to raise a child, and that you and Logan would probably be looking for a house. You do after all you already live together."

"I have my hotel room I'm sharing with Jackie and Matt, I didn't move into Logan's hotel room."

"When was the last time you stayed in that hotel room." There was a pause in which Veronica stared blankly at Meg. "I don't mind paying for Jackie and Matt to stay in the hotel room, it was part of the agreement, but I think you are in denial. You think that everything is going to go back to normal, and you can just leave?"

Meg shifted in her seat and Veronica shifted in her own. "You can't do that to Kenzie, Veronica. She finally has a father who she loves and that loves her and you want to rip that away from her. What about Logan? I haven't seen him this happy since high school."

"Meg, I— I just can't stay here. There are too many memories here that I have tried years to suppress, and mistakes I want to take back. Neptune isn't my home."

Duncan walks into the room and Veronica's eyes meets his as there is a happy squeal and Kenzie come bouncing into the room with a little puppy dog in her arms. "Mommy, look! They have a little puppy!"

Duncan's glace moves to Kenzie as Veronica's does the same before she jumps up from the couch and moves toward Kenzie. "Well, its getting late and Kenzie should be getting home to bed."

The front doorbell rings off to the distance and Meg looks toward the door, where she can hear the movement of the night maid toward the door. "Oh, come on Veronica, just a little while longer! You haven't even had desert and there is a spare bedroom where Kenzie can sleep if she gets tired. Don't leave yet!"

"Sorry Meg, but I bet—" Veronica is interrupted by a scream by the maid, and Veronica takes off toward the front door with Duncan as Meg follows behind.

When they reach the door, Duncan grabs hold of the maid who looked pale enough to faint and Veronica looked to see what had caused the maid to scream.

On the front porch was an old yellow car seat with a little blonde haired doll in a pink dress sitting in it. Veronica heard Meg gulp as her eyes moved upward to the dolls forehead where a knife was sticking out, blood all over her forehead.

"Well," said Veronica, causing everyone to look at her. "Isn't this just a bundle of joy?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica falls to the couch after putting Kenzie to bed. She was exhausted, having been non-stop for the last couple of weeks and couldn't wait for this case to be solved. Maybe Logan would reconsider somewhere nicer for them to go on vacation. Somewhere more relaxing.

Her cell phone rings and Veronica moans to herself. She wants to sleep. She reaches over to pick up the phone and answers with "hello?"

"Veronica? It's your dad. I know you are probably tired, but I have someone here in interrogation who I think you might want to talk to."

"Who could that be at eleven o'clock at night?"

"Molly Fitzpatrick. You know, the Fitzpatrick you almost deck outside of the courthouse only a few days ago."

"I'll be right over."

* * *

_**Okay, the flashback is pure fluff and really has no significance to the whole story, but I loved it nonetheless! I was actually really tempted to write "don't say I never gave you anything," but decided against it. It would just make me upset that my One Tree Hill story is taking forever to write and that I should probably work on that story... urg... **_

_**To my lovely readers:**_

**vmloganluvr - **the chapters do have to stop somewhere. If not, it would just be one long page and people would get bored and stop reading! Thanks for the review!

**xosummerxo - **glad you like the chapter. I love my Logan and Kenzie scenes too, esspecially the one in the car. Hope you like this chapter too!

**missdaisy2 - **you not knowing what to say about Meg's pregnancy kind of makes me scared.

**hayleygirl - **yea, I actually remember making a fort when I was younger with my friend at her house, and it was so big! At my house we just draped a few blankets over this one table and called it a fort!

**Psyc0gurl0 - **you aren't dumb! I probably didn't explain it good enough in the story, but yes, Veronica is lying to Meg.

**crazy-oc-obsessed-one - **don't worry about not reviewing, you review so much already! But I love every one of them!

**Vmsuperfan - **thanks!

**IluvVm - **hope you like the new chapter!

**bitterbl00d666 - **as you might remember from... chapter 8 or 9 I believe, Logan is an actor, and is going to L.A. to see his agent. Its just one of those meetings. Hope this chapter answered most of your questions!

**buffyangel47 - **thanks! Hope you like the new chapter!

**Beccakell13 - **thank you very much for the evil laugh! It might come in hand later on in the story! (MWA HAHAHA) Hope you liked this chapter!

**vmarslovahhh18 - **glad you like Logan as a father! I think he would be an awesome father! (P.S. if you like him as a father, read "Bonnets and Booties" by Red Devil, it is really good!) How come no one likes Duncan? Is it because he threats LoVe?

**epic chic** - thanks!

**Vmarsfan73 - **soon I swear! I think everyone is excited for it!

**Ruk - **yea, I know... me and suspense. It just makes it more interesting, and it makes me want to write more. So in reality, it helps my readers, while makes them craving for more! Win, win!

**Spreeaholic1 - **me too. School is dreadful, except for my history class! Writing is more satisfying!

**FanFicFairy514 - **well thank you for the review this time! I know how hard it is to review (I live on dial up after all!). Hope you like the update!

**christykq - **thanks! I actually love that part, and whenever I read it, I can see it in my head as she ways it. Another Duncan hater. Isn't there anyone here that likes Duncan? I never thought about making Meg's child someone else's, let alone Logan's. I already have enough drama in my story!

**AstROnAut - **YEA MONEY!! Lol, I'm gonna need all the money I can get. I HATE being a poor student, I can't buy all the CDs I want... boo... Hope you like the update!

**magicisagift - **I really like your name! It is sooooo true. Thanks for the review!

**GotChikinSoop - **hahahaha I loved the last bit of the review, it made me laugh out loud! There might be more to this Duncan and Kenzie story line (not giving away spoilers) coming up, but hopefully everyone will still like it! Thanks for the review, hope you like the update!

**swellkisses - **awwww! No matter how many times people say that my story us one of the best fanfics they have read, I still don't believe them! But thanks!

**blondiebabi07 - **you are just going to have to wait and see!

**kristi - **Kenzie is so cute, I love her, and I created her! Lol! But I don't think Logan is the one who we have to watch for the leaving. Thanks for the review!

_**I'm sure that me reminding everyone to post a comment is starting to get really annoying, but if everyone did, there would be no problem, and I would be happy as a . . . hum . . . weird, just totally blanked . . . my minds still on Guitar Hero 3 . . . anyways . . . review, tell me if you love me or hate me. . . any review would be good as long as the mean ones HELP!!! Merci!**_

_**Keep Rocking The Free World!**_

_**-Katie-**_


	17. If Life Comes Knocking, Don’t Answer

_Previously – _

Veronica falls to the couch after putting Kenzie to bed. She was exhausted, having been non-stop for the last couple of weeks and couldn't wait for this case to be solved. Maybe Logan would reconsider somewhere nicer for them to go on vacation. Somewhere more relaxing.

Her cell phone rings and Veronica moans to herself. She wants to sleep. She reaches over to pick up the phone and answers with "hello?"

"Veronica? It's your dad. I know you are probably tired, but I have someone here in interrogation who I think you might want to talk to."

"Who could that be at eleven o'clock at night?"

"Molly Fitzpatrick. You know, the Fitzpatrick you almost deck outside of the courthouse only a few days ago."

"I'll be right over."

* * *

**Chapter 16 - If Life Comes Knocking, Don't Answer**

"Come on Kenzie, here." Veronica lifts the sleeping child into her arms, tired of trying to pull her along beside herself as they entered the sheriff's department. "Sorry baby, I know you want to sleep, but I will find somewhere for you to sleep."

"Veronica? What are you doing here?" asked Deputy Sacks as he stood up from his seat.

"Hey Sacks, I'm looking for my dad. He just called me."

"He is in interrogation two with a Fitzpatrick. Do you want me to go get him for you?" Veronica nodded, pulling Kenzie closer in her arms and watched as Sacks entered the room and quickly exited, with Keith following.

"Veronica, why is Kenzie here?"

Veronica sighed. "What did you expect me to do with her at eleven o'clock at night? I can't leave her in the penthouse, Logan is in Los Angeles, and I'm not going to wake up Wallace, that's just mean!"

Keith nods, taking the little girl from Veronica and taking her into his office, and laying her down on the couch before coming back to Veronica. "Ready"

"Yeah."

Keith leads Veronica into Interrogation Two, and Veronica's eyes met those of Molly "Mama" Fitzpatrick, who starts to laugh.

"Hey, look, it's Malibu Barbie. Where is Ken tonight? I would love to see him in person, he looks just like his father at that time. Did he finally realize that being an Echolls means that he deserves better then you? Never understood why he was wasting his genes on you."

"Oh, did you want him to marry your granddaughter? To bad she was in love with a PCHer and was planning to run away with him."

Mama Fitzpatrick stood up suddenly, anger written all over her face. The guard behind her moved forward and pulled her down into her seat as she stated yelling, "don't even think about talking about things you don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand. Were you the one that ordered Felix to be killed because Molly was in love with him and was going to run away with him, popping out babies?"

"Shut up you bitch!"

Keith pulled Veronica out of the room and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing Veronica? Want yourself killed when she leaves?"

"What?"

"She is only going to get a fine for the trespassing in the residence, and if you want to live to see Kenzie's next birthday, I suggest to keep the insults to a minium. I really don't think you want to deal with Liam Fitzpatrick."

"She was caught trespassing? In what neighbourhood?"

"90909 zip code, where else?"

Veronica thought for a moment before asking, "was she by Meg's and Duncan's house?

Keith nodded slowly, clearly confused as why this was significant. "Yea, she was just a couple of roads away. Why?"

Veronica didn't answer, but instead she opened the interrogation room door and sat down in the seat across from Mama Fitzpatrick and smirked. "So, it was you wasn't it? Thought you were so smart to put a doll with a knife through her forehead on the Kane's front porch. Thought it was just a good laugh didn't you?"

"Scared you didn't it?"

Veronica laughed and looked at her. "I have a proposition for you. How would you like to make a deal and get a lesser sentence?"

Mama Fitzpatrick thought it over before asking, "what do you want?"

"Well, first of all, why did you stick a knife in he forehead? You know that Lilly Kane was killed by strangulation, its been all over the news. I just didn't make sense."

"Oh, that's easy. A knife is more dramatic."

Veronica laughed and shifted in her seat as Mama did the same in hers. "I guess that's true. A baby strangling isn't really that scary as a baby with a knife through their head. Nice touch with the fake blood by the way."

"Who said it was fake?"

Veronica looked her over, but Mama was very good at hiding her emotions and whether or not she was joking. "I'm not sure if you were joking, but I'm going to ignore that comment."

"Also, strangulation can almost be seen as accidental, just like suffocation."

Veronica paused, replaying what Mama Fitzpatrick had said. "Wait. You think that strangulation is accidental?"

"Well, unlike a knife sticking out of the forehead, it doesn't hold the same dramatic effect and does kind of look like an accident. Like in the case of the little girl. Maybe it was meant to be a kidnaping, but instead the kidnaper strangled her, trying to keep her close."

Veronica stood up quickly. "Thanks. I'll pay your fine." Veronica exited the room as Mama Fitzpatrick swore at being tricked and moved toward her dad. "What was Lilly strangled with?"

"Well we aren't really sure. No crime scene to find the thing that strangled her. But we did find some blanket fibers in her mouth, a yellow fleece one. Pretty common fibers on a blanket that can be found at Target."

"Dad, what if the kidnaper was just trying to keep her still and quiet and accidently strangled her? Maybe they wanted to hold her for ransom?"

"Possibly."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wallace knocked on the door timidly, waiting for a few minutes before Jackie opened the hotel room door. He smiled at her, but it quickly vanished when she didn't return a smile to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered sharply. "I'm just too busy and not in the mood for this.

Wallace looked around the hotel room and noticed there were two suitcases at he door and another one opened with Jackie's clothes in them. "Why are you packing?"

Jackie sighed and turned from the door. "I think I should go home. I just don't think I can do this anymore. We are just moving way too fast and I think I need to evaluate this whole thing. I think I need to go home and clear my head. Plus Matt misses his friends at home."

"You're making that up."

She looked up at him, getting angry. "How do you know how I feel? You don't know what I am going through!"

"Not that, about Matt. I asked him about his friends and he said that there is really only Kenzie. They are like siblings and you want to separate them? We aren't going to fast, you are just afraid to get hurt like you did with Matt's father? I'm not going to leave you, I love you!"

Jackie looked away from Wallace. "Love isn't always permanent."

"If you are so concerned with Matt's well being, you wouldn't leave. Matt deserves a real father, and I want to give that to him. I love him like he is my own, I don't care whether or not he is biologically mine. I want a family, with you and Matt."

Jackie just stares at Wallace as his cell phone rings. He answers it, talks for a few minutes and hangs up.

"That was Veronica, she needs me to watch Kenzie. You might as well unpack. Don't even think about leaving, because I will come after you again. And this time, I won't leave so easily." He turns around and walks out the door, leaving Jackie stunned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mommy, I'm tired. When are we going home?"

Veronica looked at Kenzie through the rear-view mirror and smiled at her. "I'm going to take you over to your Uncle Wallace's and you can go to sleep. I have to go and visit Meg today, and I have a lot of things today, so you are going to spend the night at your Uncle Wallace's. Is that okay, Ladybug?"

"Okay Mommy. I hope Uncle Wallace doesn't want to play, I just want to go to bed!"

Veronica laughed. "I will make sure to tell Uncle Wallace that you are tired and had a late night last night. I'm sure he will just let you crawl into bed and sleep the day away."

There was silence through the vehicle as Veronica watch the traffic and the road ahead, stealing glances at Kenzie every once in awhile. Kenzie was watching out the window, watching as cars passed by Veronica's LeBaron.

"Mommy! Look at all the Christmas decorations! Is Christmas coming?"

Veronica laughed and nodded to Kenzie. "Yes, Ladybug, it's in about a month. You excited for Christmas?"

"Oh, yes, Mommy, I am! I love Christmas, it is the bestest holiday ever. I love getting presents, having gingerbread cookies, Santa and my favourite is snow. I can't wait for it to snow here Mommy!"

"Kenzie, it doesn't snow here."

Kenzie looked at Veronica, clearly confused. "What do you mean it doesn't snow here? It snows everywhere Mommy!"

"It's too warm here Kenzie for it to snow."

Veronica watched Kenzie as she assessed what Veronica had told her. She looked up at Veronica and exclaimed, "but what about going to sledding, ice skating, making snowmen and having snowball fights? Christmas isn't Christmas without snow!"

"Don't worry Ladybug. Christmas is still fun, even when there isn't any snow. We will make it special."

Kenzie nodded, and whispered, "at least Daddy will be here for Christmas."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uncle Wallace, are you sure about this? Mommy says you should never have ice cream before noon, its bad for you."

Wallace hands the cone to Kenzie and smiles. "Don't worry Kenzie Bear. It will be our little secret. What your Mom doesn't know won't kill her. Plus, every once in awhile a little girl deserves to have a treat."

"Thank you Uncle Wallace!" Kenzie eagerly licks the ice cream cone and smiles, with ice cream all over her face. "Yummy! Bubble gum is my favourite, Uncle Wallace!"

"You're very welcome, Kenzie. I like bubble gum too."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each of their ice creams before Kenzie says, "Uncle Wallace, do you and Aunt Jackie love each other?"

"What do you mean, Kenzie?"

"Matt said that Aunt Jackie is always happy now. She sings, talks to herself and laughs so much, he's confused. I said that my Mommy is like that too, and I said it was because of Daddy. Is Aunt Jackie happy because of you?"

"I don't know Kenzie."

Kenzie thinks for a minute, taking another lick off of her ice cream cone. She clears her throat and asks, "do you love her Uncle Wallace?"

"Yes I do Kenzie."

Kenzie smiles and moves closer to Wallace. "Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"It isn't that simple Kenzie."

Kenzie looks upset for a moment. "Why not? If people love each other, they should get married and be together forever." Wallace watches her for a moment, taking in what she had said. She licks her cone again and smiles at Wallace. "I like Neptune. I can eat ice cream in winter and not get cold!"

Wallace laughs and grabs her hand leading her back toward his apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica arrived at the Kane mansion just as the driver was starting to load the limo with Meg's things. She gets out of her car, and stands beside it, just able to hear the conversation.

Meg moves toward the back seat of the limo, pausing for a moment as she looks at Veronica and waves toward her, smiling sadly. She moves into the vehicle, the driver closing the door and moving toward the driver's seat. Duncan moves suddenly, grabbing the door handle and opening the door.

Meg gets out of the vehicle, and looks at Duncan. "Duncan, what's wrong?"

"Meg," Duncan pauses, opening and closing his mouth as he looks down at his feet and twists his hands together. Meg waits patiently, wringing her own hands. "I— I'm sorry."

Meg smiles, tears coming to her eyes. "I am too."

"But it's all my fault. You were grieving and all I did was push you away, and ignored you when you needed me so much. I couldn't protect you and I couldn't protect Lilly either. I'm no good at being a husband or a father. I screwed everything up."

Meg grabs Duncan's hand and kisses him on the cheek when he looks up into her eyes. "I still love you, Duncan. Sometimes I wonder if I'm being crazy and if I should just move on with my life, but I love you. And I know that you still love me, somewhere in your heart. But I can't wait forever for you to decide if you love me too."

Meg kisses him again, this time on the lips, and walks toward Veronica, wrapping her arms around her neck in a hug. "Thanks for everything you have done."

"I will find the killer. No matter what. You just relax while you are in Seattle."

"I will, thank you Veronica. I'm glad we are friends again." Meg embraces her again, and moves toward the limo, settling in the back.

Veronica and Duncan wave as the limo pulls out of the driveway and toward the airport, both with very similar expressions on their faces. Duncan looks over at Veronica and their eyes meet for a moment before he walks back into the house.

Veronica looks back at the spot where Meg was and whispered, "me too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica pulled her cell phone out of her bag as she entered the penthouse, dropping her things to the ground in the front area. She dialed her business in New York and waited the three rings before Michelle picked up with, "Mars Investigations."

"Hey Houston, its me."

"You know that if we had caller display, then we could skip the formalities and tell each other who is calling. It would be so much more efficient."

"Yea. Plus, you could ignore the phone when your mom calls. What does she want now, a visit from you? I told you to take a vacation, why don't you go and visit?"

"Cause that would mean I would have to spend time with her. What can I do for you Mars?"

Veronica sighed as she sat down on the couch in the main room of the penthouse. "Come on Michelle. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Veronica waited in silence as she heard Michelle clicking her tongue on the other side, a clear sign that something was wrong. "Well," she said finally, "my mom called to say she is going to the doctor's tomorrow. She thinks something is wrong."

"Michelle, I'm sorry. Leave right now and take the next flight to Florida to see her. Just leave anything you have left and go. She needs you more then the business does."

"Thanks Veronica." There was a sniffle and, "Oh, I have the info you wanted."

Veronica smiled, "thanks Michelle. Not that this conversation hasn't been pleasant." She waited patiently as she heard rustling on the other side of the phone as Michelle looked through the many papers that always seemed to cover Mars Investigations.

"Okay, so I called the school and talked to the principal. He said he was sorry for the problem, but a young man with brown hair came down about a week after you left and cancelled the enrollment, citing a change of location for the purpose of the cancellation. When asked, the man said that he was here on Ms. Mars' behalf. Said he was some lawyer who came down because Ms. Mars was unable to leave work. The principal said he was a really good actor, because he seemed believable."

Veronica chuckled to herself a moment before she said, "and the bank account?"

"Almost the same story, young man, brown hair. Transferred the money from the bank account into another account, saying he was your lawyer. I think it might be the same guy."

"Oh, I know it's the same guy and I believe I know what guy. I have to go, but go home. You spend more time at the office then at home."

"Yea. Look at the kettle calling the pot black. Call me when you get this guy!"

Veronica signed off from Michelle, and quickly dialed another number she knows by heart, but all she got was the answering machine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica groans as she threw herself onto the bed that Kenzie had been using since they moved into the penthouse. She is so tired, and it is only the afternoon! The phone rings, but Veronica refuses to moved and lets it go to voice mail.

"Veronica?!"

Veronica opens her eyes, and then closes them, seeing as it is only Wallace. She could call him later after a nap when she wasn't so tired. Any problem that he was having with Kenzie, he could figure out for himself, and if it was something else, it could wait. There was a bed calling her name right now.

"Veronica please pick up! It's an emergency, and I know you are probably really tired but I need to talk to you as soon as possible!"

Veronica moves and picks up the phone. "Hey Wallace—"

"Veronica? Oh, thank god, I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to get a hold of you with you out searching Neptune for the criminal."

"No, I just got home. It's okay Wallace. What's going on?"

Wallace breathes in on the other side of the phone, and when he starts talking, it sounded like he had been crying. "I'm really sorry Veronica, I don't know what happened! Jackie and Matt went to go see Terrence today, and Kenzie and I were just hanging out. I went to go have a shower, and I told her not to open the door for anyone no matter what. But when I got back into the main room she was gone!"

Veronica jumped up in her seat. "What do you mean she is gone?"

"I'm sorry Veronica, I didn't think she would open the door. But she is gone and I don't know how!"

Veronica turns around and notices a small white envelope on her desk. She moves toward the envelope, not listening to Wallace on the other side talking, and grabbed the envelope, ripping it open, quickly reading the note and throwing the paper down.

"Shit!"

* * *

_**Note: Felix was killed, but it wasn't blamed on Logan. Time now at the end of this chapter is mid-afternoon, if you didn't get that. If anything is confusing, tell me and I will explain and fix it in the story.**_

_**Another update, another cliffhanger. I am going to have people after me with pitchforks if I'm not careful. Some of my OTH readers said something of the sort over a cliffhanger on that story. Just remember, you come and attack me, updates won't come faster! LOL!**_

To my lovely readers (who, I hope, would not come after me with pitchforks):

**christykq - **yes, Duncan is actually really annoying, but I sympathize with him. He after all just lost his daughter, is confused about his feelings for Veronica and Meg, and he feels like he has lost another daughter if Kenzie is his, and he can't see her. I'm not sure about the other zip codes, I actually have a postal code, as I do live in Canada! Thanks for the review and review again please!

**Beccakell13 - **I actually quite miss Logan as well. I will have to have as much spunk and sarcasm as possible in the last few chapters, although he wasn't in this chapter, and the next chapter is quite dramatic, so little sarcasm... Darn me and my drama!

**09ergirl - **yea, I feel the same way after I post an update, waiting for an email to tell me that someone commented on my story! Hopefully the next chapter will come faster to me!

**xosummerxo - **thanks for commenting!

**LoVefan4ever - **No, no drugs for Meg, she more or less just gave up on Duncan thinking that he will never change, so she doesn't really care. Glad you liked the flashback!

**vmarslovahhh18 - **that's understandable. Glad you like the meg and veronica friendship, and Logan too (although I probably could of guessed. Everyone loves him!)

**jacedes - **I understand your reasons and I understand why you won't be reading the rest of this. I wish you would reconsider, but acknowledge your concerns. It probably would be out of character for Veronica to cheat, as per your reasons. I also understand that people make mistakes, and that it is sometimes interesting to take the character in a new direction and see what they would do in a different situation that may be a bit out of character. But I have to say, she did kiss Logan in the first season while she was dating Leo. I'm not trying to defend my story, I'm just saying that it might not be totally out of character.

**Ruk - **glad you liked the mystery part of the story. I was actually quite scared about that. I realize that I can write suspense and drama, but I wasn't so sure about the mystery aspect of the story. I'm glad you liked it and commented on. And thanks, I love everyone's reviews and want to show my appreciation!

**GotChikinSoop - **Awww thanks! I'm glad you like the V&M friendship, I always loved that through out the first season. Duncan might have to shape up, unless he wants to lose another child. Glad you liked the flower scene. Thanks for the very long review, you made me happy!

**buffyangel47 - **thanks!

**wishing4epicluv - **Welcome new reader! Glad you like the story and Logan as a father. Please review again! (Btw... I love your name!)

**epic chic - **thanks! If you don't mind, what about Meg is annoying you?

**Lily1986 - **Well, it isn't important within the murder investigation, and probably is just a filler, but it does have a reason. Thanks for the review! Hope it isn't too creepy for you!

**Psyc0gurl0 - **thanks for the review! Glad me clearing that up helped!

**coffeelover328 - **thanks! Hope you like the update!

_**Alright! We find out who the Lilly Kane Jr. Murderer is in the next chapter! We find out who Kenzie's father is in two chapters! Lets place the bets in the reviews. Who do you think killed Lilly Kane Jr.? Who thinks Kenzie is Duncan's kid? How bout Logan's? Tell me what you think!**_

_**Keep Rocking The Free World!**_

_**-Katie-**_


	18. Happiness Is A Warm Gun

_Previously – _

Wallace breathes in on the other side of the phone, and when he starts talking, it sounded like he had been crying. "I'm really sorry Veronica, I don't know what happened! Jackie and Matt went to go see Terrence tonight, and Kenzie and I were just hanging out. I went to go have a shower, and I told her not to open the door for anyone no matter what. But when I got back into the main room she was gone!"

Veronica jumped up in her seat. "What do you mean she is gone?"

"I'm sorry Veronica, I didn't think she would open the door. But she is gone and I don't know how!"

Veronica turns around and notices a small white envelope on her desk. She moves toward the envelope, not listening to Wallace on the other side talking, and grabbed the envelope, ripping it open, quickly reading the note and throwing the paper down.

"Shit!"

**Chapter 17 - Shoot Shoot, Bang Bang**

Logan Echolls pulled out his cell phone as he pulled off the highway, heading toward downtown Neptune.

"Hey, Veronica! I finished up with my agent early and I'm coming home. I'll be back at the Grand soon, and hopefully I will be able to see you and Kenzie. I love you."

Logan smiled at the thought of the two girls in his life. When he had finished up with his agent, he had been so excited at the prospect of seeing Veronica and Kenzie again, he had dove so fast, careful to stay below the speed limit.

He couldn't remember when he had been this excited and this much in love, with both Kenzie and Veronica. He didn't want this to end.

Though, somewhere in the back of his mind, he wasn't sure about Veronica. She had left him before when she had said that she loved him, and he was afraid that she would do it again, taking Kenzie with her. He couldn't lose Kenzie now.

Logan took a deep breath and pushed the thought out of his mind. He needed to cherish every moment he had with the girls.

Logan pulled out his phone again, dialing another familiar number. The phone rings a few times before going to the message machine. "I guess you aren't in, or you aren't answering your phone." Logan sighs before continuing "I miss you Duncan. We used to be such good friends and now this whole thing has changed everything. I love Veronica and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I don't want to have that come between us." He pauses again before turning the vehicle around. "I'm coming over. I need to talk to you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Duncan Kane!"

Duncan turned from playing with Kenzie on the computer to see Veronica move into the computer room, anger very evident on her face. He moved his head slightly to see Wallace follow her into the room, confusing on his face.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Uncle Wallace! Mr. Kane was just playing a Dragon Tales game with me on the computer. He is really good at the game!"

"Kenzie go with your uncle Wallace."

Kenzie looked at Veronica, upset that she didn't ask Kenzie how good she was at the game, but she followed Wallace into the next room. Veronica was about to start letting Duncan have what was coming to him when she noticed a figure get up from the couch.

"I think I'm going to go too Duncan. I will call you later."

Duncan nods as Mr. Manning moves from the couch and through another door that leads to the kitchen.

"What's Mr. Manning doing here? Does Meg know that he is here with you."

"He just stopped by for a minute. He was asking where Meg was trying to find her, but I wouldn't tell him. Meg said she didn't want them to know where she was."

The room went silent as Veronica stared down Duncan and he avoided her eyes.

Finally Veronica couldn't take it anymore and she erupted. "So help me god, Duncan, you have no right to take my daughter like that! How could you do such a thing? I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you even have a Dragon Tales video game? You aren't the brightest, but even Dragon Tales must come easy to you."

"It was Lilly's game. She loved Dragon Tales."

Veronica stopped, but Duncan continued, "I'm sorry Veronica. I thought that if I would be able to spend some time with her and get to know her I might be able to figure out if she was my daughter or not."

"Oh, really? And what did you find?"

Duncan shrugged his shoulders, "nothing. She is just like you."

"Yea. That's what everyone keeps telling me. You could have asked anyone and they would have told you that, and you would not have had to kidnap my daughter."

"I told you I was sorry Veronica. But I would have done anything to see her, to spend time with her, to get to know her. Before you came home I didn't even know she existed, and then you wouldn't let me near her. Its enough to drive a guy crazy."

Veronica stopped a moment, her eyes becoming unfocused and Duncan could see that she was in deep thought. "Veronica?"

She brought her attention back to Duncan, stared at him for a moment and replied, "I know who did it." Veronica moved swiftly, calling out Wallace's and Kenzie's name. The door opens and Kenzie comes back in followed by Wallace. Veronica pulls her into her arms and turns to Duncan. "You need to call your security and have them send the police."

"Veronica, stop! What is going on?"

She pauses, looking between Duncan and Wallace, both with confused looks on their faces. "I know who killed Lilly, and we need to get help. Tell them that you know who killed Lilly and you need them to send officers here immediately incase Mr. Mann—"

There is a gun shot and Kenzie grips Veronica around the neck as Veronica dives behind the couch hiding from the assailant.

Veronica doesn't know where everyone else is, but she soon heard movement beside her and looked and found Wallace sitting beside her. She motions to the side door, which is opened a little, and tries to tell him to take Kenzie quickly and get help.

She stops quickly when she hears the assailant call her name. "Veronica? Veronica Mars?" His voice is cheerful and taunting toward Veronica, knowing he has them caught at gun point.

"Mr. Manning? What are you doing?" ask Duncan and Veronica places him around the area of where the computer is. She peaks up from her hiding spot and notices that Duncan is standing in the same spot he was before the shot, not daring to move.

Veronica tries to move silently from her hiding spot as Duncan continues to ask what Mr. Manning is doing, unable to process what is happening.

"Mommy, no!" says Kenzie too loudly and Mr. Manning's glaze moves from Duncan to see Veronica crawling on the ground, moving toward the phone.

"Well, there you are. I was wondering where you went." Veronica looked up into the barrel of the gun and swallowed hard. "Why don't you get down onto your stomach facing me."

Veronica does what she is told as Mr. Manning moves toward the phone on the side table, unplugs it and smashes it on the ground. Veronica flinches at the sound it makes when it hits the ground and looks toward Kenzie seeing tears rolling down her face.

"So, Miss Mars, haven't been around these parts in a few years now, haven't you? I'm assuming the little blondie is the reason behind that. She is very adorable isn't she?"

Veronica takes a deep breath and says, "please. Let her go."

"I just hope that she doesn't inherit the annoying attributes that her mother possesses. It would be a shame if she finds herself in the same danger. How old is she? Four? I love that age. Still so innocent and sweet. Until they become older and think that they don't need their parents anymore and they can raise a child when they are only eighteen. But I guess you did that too. By yourself, nonetheless."

"Please, just leave my daughter alone. She didn't do anything to you. She is still so young."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you came back. I heard all about your struggle with Aaron Echolls. Why would you put your daughter in that kind of danger. Seems like you might be an unfit mother too."

"Meg was an excellent mother! Better then you or your wife. She didn't abuse her daughter by locking her in a closet and making her write lines, or push her down the stairs!" Veronica watches as Duncan face becomes red in anger. "She was an excellent mother and now you taken that away from her."

"So, Duncan Kane isn't all looks. He has something in his head after all, not just some mental disorder. Tell me, did the police ever suspect that you killed your own daughter?"

Duncan moved to attack Mr. Manning, but as Duncan leaped at Mr. Manning, he was struck on the head by the gun, and fell to the floor. Mr. Manning stood over Duncan, about to strike again, but stopped when he heard the front door open.

"Duncan? Are you home? Security let me in."

Veronica freezes for a moment, registering the voice, and quickly yells, "Logan! Run Logan, go get help, he has a gun!"

"Veronica? Is that you?"

Kenzie begins to cry again as Veronica continues to yell at Logan, even though she can hear his footsteps coming closer. "Logan leave! Get out!"

Logan ignores Veronica and moves into the livingroom where everyone is and there is a gun shot. Veronica holds tightly to the screaming Kenzie as she stares at the person she has come to see as her father as he stops in place and collapses to the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Logan? Logan? Logan?!" Veronica was hysterical, screaming his name and trying hard to apply pressure the bloody mess on his stomach. "Logan, please stay with me. I love you Logan, I love you please don't leave me."

"What a shame. Then again he was just taking up space."

Veronica places two fingers on the side of his neck and sighs, relieved to feel a heart beat pulse against her fingers. She pulls Logan closer to herself, still applying pressure to his wound as she turns to Mr. Manning.

"How could you be so heartless," screamed Veronica. "He never did anything to you!"

Mr. Manning smiled. "He just got in the way. I had no problem with Logan except that he interfered with my plans to kill you."

"He got in the way? Just like your granddaughter? Did she get in the way?"

"I wasn't allowed to see her!"

Veronica recoiled slightly, flinching at Mr. Manning's voice. He moved, running his fingers through his non-existing hair and moving around silently. Veronica listened, hearing sirens coming from outside, although Mr. Manning hadn't seemed to notice.

"My own granddaughter and I couldn't see her!" He screamed, making Veronica recoil and move closer to Logan. "I had just lost Grace, Meg got married and declared an adult and I couldn't see my first grandchild."

"So what?" stuttered Veronica. "To take revenge on the people who wouldn't let you see your grandchild, you kill the grandchild? How does that help you?"

"She wasn't supposed to die, it was an accident!"

Veronica stared at Mr. Manning, her anger rising. "How?! How is killing a five year old an accident?"

"I don't know what happen. I picked her up from the school, told her who I was because Meg never told her about me. I grabbed her and covered her mouth trying to keep her quiet. She kicked and tried to move, but I must of held on to her too tightly because I strangled her. She was laying in my arms, dead."

"Why did you leave her on the side of the rode by the Kane resident? You dropped her on the side of the road where a wild animal could have taken her."

"What could I do? I hoped if I put her close enough to her house that someone would find her before something else did." Mr. Manning was reduced to tears as he look over at Veronica and Logan laying on the ground. "I didn't mean for her to die. I just wanted to see my granddaughter."

"Too bad you killed her. Now you can never see her again. And for doing that, you will never get to meet your new grandchild either."

Mr. Manning looked at Veronica a moment, confused, then he asked, "Meg is expecting another child?" Veronica nodded her head, and he turned to hysterics. "Meg's having another child, I'm going to have another grandchild?"

There was another shot and Veronica jumped. She watched as Mr. Manning's face turned from anger, to wonder, then no emotion as he fell to the floor dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Veronica? Veronica!?"

Veronica could hear her name being called, but she refuse to turn her head and acknowledge the person calling out to her. There were sirens, and people around her yelling, trying to make sure that everyone was okay, and no one else had been hurt by Mr. Manning.

None of that mattered. "I'm going to lose him."

She jumped when she felt to strong arms wrap around her small body and she looked around to see her father pulling her closer to his body. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes as her dad swayed her back and forth, whispering comforting words to her as she finally let herself break in his arms.

_**Okay, so they next little part is just a ending to this story, a couple weeks later during Christmas and then there will be an epilogue. I actually don't think it needs an epilogue, but had much of their lives planed out after this story that I thought I would share it with you.**_

_**To my lovely readers:**_

**IluvVM - **Damn... I was hoping that Kenzie being kidnaped would be a major clifhanger and no one would have seen it coming... too bad. Glad you liked the chapter!

**Samantha - **Wow, loved the long comment. It made me really happy! Okay, so I admit, the whole school cancellation was kind of a gimmie, because no one seems to be able to decide who the killer is. I felt bad so I thought I should allow you guys to solve an easy mystery. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully you like this one too!

**bite-me-edward-C. - **Have to admit I really like your name. It made me laugh. Hope you like the update!

**christykq - **Yay! Another long update! My thoughts exactly for Veronica. Apparently she can't catch a break in my story. Glad you liked! Hope you didn't loose too much money! Lol!

**xosummerxo - **No problem, thanks for reading! Hope you like the update!

**Mallika - **OMG I LOVE YOU!! Your comment was so awesome, I couldn't stop laughing!

**vmarslovahhh18 - **I found that the Fitzpatricks were too easy to. Hopefully no one say this killer coming! Wow, the first 'I liked Duncan' I think I've heard throughout the whole story. Thanks for the review. Please review again!

**Beccakell13 - **Okay, since I haven't seen any pitchforks on the horizon, I will have to thank you for the patience you have given me. HAHAHA! Hope you like the update!

**Lily1986 - **Smart choice. If I wasn't writing it, I probably wouldn't know the killer either. I think there is really only a subtle hint, which proves how bad I am at mystery stories (well this is my first). Hope you like the next chapter!

**wishing4epicluv - **I didn't know that Logan came without sarcasm. I don't think he would be the same without. Glad you liked the Mama Fitzpatrick and Veronica interaction. Have to admit that was hard to do. Two for liking Duncan!

**NeptuneLost47 - **Thanks!

**Vmsuperfan - **Thanks!

**blondiebabi07 - **Thanks for leaving a review!

**snafumama - **'Or did she just go out for ice cream' awww, I love my readers they all make me laugh so much! Thanks for all the reviews!

**butterfly - **thanks! As to your question about Meg, my story is takes off from the first season and encompassing some of the second season, and placed it in their senior year. So the bus crash never happened in my story. Thanks for reading.

**jeszika - **Awww thanks!

**XoSethCohenxO - **Glad you liked the update! Hopefully you like this chapter!

**LilLadyMe - **Hope you are still with me and like this chapter! Please review again!

**Bluephoenix70 - **Thanks! I always love new readers!

_**So yea, sorry for the long delay. The next two updates should be up as soon as possible, but I promise you that it won't take as long as this one did. Thank you to all those who have stuck with this story even though I suck and don't update quite enough. I'm not going to make excuses, cause I hate doing that, but I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your patience and support.**_

_**Keep Rocking The Free World**_

_**Katie**_


	19. We Wish You A Merry Child

_Previously – _

"Veronica? Veronica!?"

Veronica could hear her name being called, but she refuse to turn her head and acknowledge the person calling out to her. There were sirens, and people around her yelling, trying to make sure that everyone was okay, and no one else had been hurt by Mr. Manning.

None of that mattered. "I'm going to lose him."

She jumped when she felt to strong arms wrap around her small body and she looked around to see her father pulling her closer to his body. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes as her dad swayed her back and forth, whispering comforting words to her as she finally let herself break in his arms.

* * *

**We Wish You a Merry Child**

The hospital room was quiet, just the small beeping from the large machine beside Logan's head. Veronica shivered, bringing the blanket the nurse had given her when she arrived with Logan closer around her small body.

She hadn't moved from his side since he came out of surgery. He also hadn't woken up yet. _**Logan, please wake up! I couldn't live without you. I need you here for our daughter, and myself.**_

She laid her small hand in Logan warm hand, stoking it gently, trying to get him to wake up from her touch. "I love you Logan, with all my heart."

There was a small cough from the lying figure in the bed and Veronica's eyes lit up when her eyes found a pair of brown eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica moved into the hall way, intent on getting coffee to keep herself up longer. She stopped suddenly when she saw Duncan in the hallway, looking very scared. "Duncan? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure that Logan was alright. How is he doing?"

"The surgery went well and he is just resting right now. I would invite you to see him, but the doctor doesn't want to overwhelm him with too many guests, so they compromised on allowing Kenzie and myself in." She paused and looked at the bandage on his head. "How is your head?"

"It will be fine, they just had to put in a few stitches, but no concussion."

"Well, that's good." Veronica paused, bitting her lower lip and asked, "Duncan, tell me, how did you know I went to NYU and lived in New York?"

"Um, well actually Logan told me about three years ago, but he said that I couldn't go see you or contact you. Said that when you were ready that you would come back.." Veronica nodded slightly as Duncan continued, "you know, I was so scared. He could have— well, anyways, just tell him that I stopped by and he is in my thoughts."

Duncan moved away from Veronica and moved toward the door. "Duncan, wait!" Veronica chased Duncan down the hall and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica moved into the private hospital room and watched as Logan's chest moved in the steady pattern proving his breathing.

She moved over to the love seat where Kenzie was resting peacefully. She hadn't moved from the room since she was brought here to see Logan after his surgery. Celebrity does come with some perks, like a private room, seating area, and unlimited access to the patient.

Veronica drew her fingers through Kenzie's blonde hair and watched her sleep as Logan woke from his own nap and watched Veronica and Kenzie.

"You two are beautiful."

Veronica turned around and smiled, coming over toward Logan and sitting down on his bed beside him. "You think I look good like this? I haven't showered in twenty-four hours!"

"I wouldn't care what you looked like, I would still love you."

Veronica leaned over and placed her lips snugly on Logan's own. When they broke, he moved over on the bed a bit to make room for Veronica, who climbed into bed beside him and laid down, intertwining their fingers.

_Five Weeks Later . . ._

She sat in the livingroom, the curtains drawn and the lights off thinking about all those who had left her. It was a ritual before the craziness of Christmas that she would sit by herself thinking about everyone that had left her, and what she should be thankful for.

At the top of the thankful list was of course Kenzie. Veronica didn't think she would be the same person she was today if it wasn't for that bundle of joy born to her almost five years ago.

Next, Veronica thought of her father, her family and all her friends who had seen her through all the ups and downs that defined her life. Also on that list was a special man that moved into the room and flicked on the light, revealing himself in pajama pants and no shirt.

He looked over Veronica and smiled at her as he said, "good morning sunshine." He joined her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her small body.

Veronica sighed. "You stopped looking for me around two years after I left. That year, about a month after you stopped looking, on Kenzie's birthday, I got my first of many checks in the mail. Now that wouldn't have anything to do with you now would it."

Logan smiled, "I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out."

"So you found us, didn't you? You found me in New York. I thought I saw you one day while I was in Central Park with Kenzie, but then again I saw you all the time. You weren't a figment of my imagination that time were you?"

"No."

"So you started putting away money for Kenzie?"

"I thought if you didn't want me to be there and be a father physically, I would put my money to good use and help you out with Kenzie financially. When did you find out it was me?"

"Looking through your bank statements."

"Of course. Never could fool Mars-wan Kenobi." Logan kissed her sweetly on the lips. "You know, I was under the impression that the four year old is the one who gets out of bed before the crack of dawn, not the mother."

"You apparently do not know me. I'm a kid at heart and I couldn't wait to see what Santa brought me!"

Logan laughed, leaned over and kissed her on the lips again, which she happily returned.

Whispering on his lips, she retorted. "And anyways, it is already ten, and everyone is coming soon for breakfast. What did you do with Kenzie last night that she is still asleep at this time on Christmas day?"

"Well you know kids. They get so excited about the next morning that they can't sleep."

"Did you give her something to make her sleep? Or did you just keep her up half the night so you could sleep in this morning.."

"I didn't do anything. Well, except give her some Eggnog."

Veronica smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "you did not!"

Logan laughed at her, shaking his head. "You know, you weren't ever this gullible in the many years I have known you. No, I just told her she shouldn't be out of her room before ten."

In the distance there was chiming from the clock in the front hall and immediately Veronica and Logan heard two little feet racing across the wooden floor in the upstairs hallway of their new beach front townhouse, and Kenzie burst into the room.

"Mommy, Daddy, it's Christmas!" Kenzie jumped onto the couch between Logan and Veronica and waited as both wished her a merry Christmas and hugged and kissed her.

"Morning Ladybug. You're up early."

Kenzie looked at the clock on the wall and looked back at Veronica. "But Daddy said that I couldn't get up before ten, and I waited till the clock made that dinging noise."

"Yes I did, princess. Mommy is just being silly. Why don't you look under the tree to see if there is anything from Santa for you. I heard that you were a really good girl this year and I'm sure Santa did too."

Kenzie squealed and went to the tree, immediately looking through her presents. "Don't open any yet baby. Wait for your father and myself," yelled Veronica after her.

Logan follows Veronica into the kitchen where he finds a large, yellow envelope on the counter. "Is that what I think it is," he said, pointing at the letter.

Veronica sighs "I got it in the mail a couple days ago. I know I shouldn't have hid it for this long, but I'm afraid of what might be in here. I just needed a couple of days to prepare myself, and I would understand if you did too."

"What were you afraid of?"

Veronica looks up at Logan, the beginnings of tears evident on her face. "That Kenzie isn't your's. That if she isn't, you will leave me and Kenzie."

Logan pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly and placing small, sweet kisses on her forehead in comfort. "I would never leave either of you. I love you both so much, that I would die without both of you in my life. Kenzie is mine, no matter what a little piece of paper says."

Veronica nodded her head, and wiped her eyes. "Open it."

Logan looks at her concerned, and with a nod of her head as encouragement, he pulled the envelope from the counter, ripped it open, pulled out the letter and read quickly as Veronica watched a smile spread across his face.

"Is she?"

Logan doesn't answer, but moves into the livingroom, startling Kenzie, who was peeking into her large stocking. He lifted her into his arms and hugged and kissed her over and over, his own tears evident in his eyes.

Veronica watches from the door as he puts her back down on the floor. "Kenzie, you can open your stocking now." Kenzie excitedly dives for it as Logan joins Veronica watching over Kenzie. "I'm guessing Kenzie is?"

Logan nods and places a passionate kiss on Veronica's mouth as she laughs into his lips.

"Mommy?" They break apart from their kiss as Kenzie comes toward them, holding a piece of paper in her hands. "Mommy, what is this?"

Veronica takes the picture from her hand and looks down at it to, slipping her hand into Logan's at the process. "This, Ladybug, is a picture." Veronica sits down on the couch, pulling Kenzie onto her lap, as Logan sat down next to them. "It's a special picture that shows what is in your Mommy's tummy."

"What's in your tummy, Mommy? Is it bad?"

"No, Baby Girl. Mommy has a baby growing into her stomach. During the summer, you are going to have a baby brother or sister."

"You are having a baby? Really?"

"Yes, Princess. But you can't tell anyone yet, okay? We are going to tell everyone today at dinner, but we don't want them to know until then."

"Okay Daddy." She turns back to Veronica, placing her small hands on Veronica's middle and quickly moving her hands again. "Is my little sister really in there right now? Why can't she come out now?"

Veronica and Logan laugh. "Kenzie, babies need to grown in their mommies before they can come out. And it might not be a girl, it might be a little brother."

"But the Little Mermaid didn't have any little brothers. She only had sisters, so I only want sisters too." Both Veronica and Logan laughed as Kenzie looked confused between the both of them. "Mommy? Can I open my presents now?"

"Sure Kenzie Lynne. But why don't you look outside first and see if you see anything you like out there."

Kenzie runs off, as Logan asks, "Kenzie Lynne?"

Veronica smiles. "You know, Kenzie was always yours to me, no matter what a stupid little piece of paper said. Ever since I knew I was pregnant and fell in love with our daughter, I knew that she was going to be our baby, and I knew that you would have loved to have Lynne in her name."

"I do. And I'm sure my mother would have loved it too."

He embraced her again as Kenzie squealed and ran back into the room. "Mommy, Daddy, guess what! There is snow on the ground!"

Veronica and Logan laugh as Kenzie runs into the back yard to play with the fake snow, and Logan slips a diamond ring onto her left hand. "I would have asked, but I already knew the answer."

"That you did Echolls. And I would never change it, not even in a thousands years."

* * *

_**So this is the last chapter of my story. Next is the epilogue unless you think that I should leave it here. It's mostly just a "where are they now" kind of thing. Leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thanks!**_

_**To my lovely readers:**_

**xosummerxo - **I know I am the worst at updating! Seriously, like the worst because it takes me forever to actually write a chapter. I really can't believe that people have actually stuck with this story. After all, this story is almost two years old!

**Ruk - **Thanks for the review. Glad that it was a surprise, but I hope it was also believable!

**Kathy0518 - **Thanks!

**NeptuneLost47 - **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

**pennylanex3 - **I love the name Kenzie too! Thanks for the review!

**vmarslovahhh18 - **Glad you liked it. Did you mean how it just snapped into veronica's brain seems very unlikely? Glad it did make sense to you.

**crazy-oc-obsessed-one** - Thanks! Hope you like the chapters!

**Mallika - **Sorry that I kept you waiting so long! Hopefully this one came faster!

**snafumama - **Maybe some happiness is in store. I'm not that cruel! Thanks for the review!

**bella - **Thanks! Always happy to meet new readers!

**Beccakell13 - **Thanks! Glad you liked the story!

**wishing4epicluv - **Thanks for the message! Glad you liked the chapter.

**duckie2011 - **Thanks! Hope you like the next chapter!

**MoonPuppy4eva - **Your comment made me laugh. Hope you like this chapter too!

**Summersunset - **thanks Summersunset! I will remember that!

_**Okay, I know I keep saying this but next chapter will be up asap. It is already written so hopefully I will have time next weekend to post it. Stupid dial up makes posting take forever, but next weekend I swear!**_

_**Keep Rocking the Free World!**_

_**Katie**_


	20. Epilogue

_**Epilogue - October 3, 2015**_

The gentle breeze whistles through the tree branches, rustling the leaves and whips through the blonde hair of a person walking through the graveyard.

She remembers the way, as she travels down this path at least once a week, despite the work load that she has pilled on herself everyday. She carries a small bouquet of orange tiger lilies in her arms and a small picture frame in her hand.

She moves closer and closer to the tombstone, memories flashing through her mind every two seconds. Memories of a time long gone. A simpler time. A time when Lilly was alive.

She sits down on her legs, right up near the tombstone and runs her fingers over the lettering on the tombstone, spelling out Lilly's name. "Hey Lilly."

Veronica tries to smile, but quickly makes it disappear when she realizes that if Lilly was watching her, she probably could see through the fakeness of it. "Wow, Lilly. It's your anniversary today, although you probably don't really celebrate it. Twelve years, twelve years you have been gone and yet, it still feels like it was yesterday."

Veronica sobs silently, letting her tears fall gently down her face. "I miss you Lilly."

"_I miss you too, Veronica."_ Veronica looks up and sees Lilly standing beside her.

She smiles at her best friend. "I was wondering when I would be seeing you again. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"_Yea, I know. You haven't really needed my help that much lately, even with the fashion advice. You seem really happy right now Veronica._

"I am. But I still miss my best friend."

"_I know. But seriously, who wouldn't miss me, right? I was awesome!"_ Lilly smiled looking down at the tiger lilies that Veronica had brought.

"That you were Lilly."

"_Veronica? Can you tell me about everyone? I watch them but I don't really know what's going on with everyone."_

"Who do you want me to start with."

"_How about this Wallace guy you always talk about. I don't know him really and he seems to be one of your best friends."_

"He is, but he could never replace you." Veronica breathed in and smiled. "Wallace is the basketball couch at Neptune High and his wife Jackie works at the women's shelter that specializes with unwed mothers. Wish I had that when I was a teen."

"Wallace and Jackie just had another boy, Samuel Terrence Fennel. He looks just like Wallace, but then again, so does his first Caleb Mitchell. Wallace loves his boys, including his adopted son Matt, Jackie's little boy. I envy them, they are so in love."

"_You are too. I can see."_

"You were always very observant when it came to relationships weren't you? It was all boys and pissing off your mother when you were alive, wasn't it?

"_Naturally!"_ Lilly laughed lightly and then turned back to Veronica. _"How's Duncan?"_

"I think better. If you looked at Meg and Duncan now, you wouldn't believe that they ever had marriage problems. I guess little Blake helped a lot."

"_Blake? I thought her name was Lindsay?"_

"Lindsay Blake Kane. She informed us that she thought the name Lindsay was too girly and that Blake suited her better. I actually think that was what Meg wanted to call her, but Duncan wanted a Lindsay. Looks like Meg won."

Lilly laughed again. _"Donut never won against me, and it looks like he still doesn't win. How's Kane Software doing?"_

"Duncan's made it twice as big as Jake did. He keeps trying to get Meg to be a stay at home mother, but she won't hear it. Blake is four now and started school, and I can't see Meg doing anything other then what she is doing now. She loves being a kindergarten teacher."

"_It suits her. She must love it. What about Dick and his brother, Beaver right?"_

"Cassidy. You are lucky he isn't here and can't see or hear you cause he hates when he is called Beaver."

"_He used to have the biggest crush on you!"_

"He did not!"

"_Did too!"_

"Well now Cassidy is married to my friend Mac. They have the cutest kids, Ryan Bradley and Roxanne Lauren. Ryan is so protective of his little sister, and won't let anyone hold Roxanne when he is around, except Mac, not even Cassidy! Roxanne has the bluest eyes and really cute brunette curls. A perfect combination of both of her parents."

"_Cute! I'm going to have to see her soon."_

"Dick and Gia Goodman, you know, Woody Goldman's daughter, divorced a couple of years ago. I never really saw Dick as a husband or father, but he is a really good one. Lacey is so adorable, although we don't see her that often. Dick moved to Los Angeles last year and has his own club and loves it."

"_Seems more Dick than a marriage and kid."_ Lilly smirked at Veronica and said, _"looks like all that is left is you."_

"No." Veronica thought for a moment and then replied, "what about Weevil! You wouldn't believe what Weevil is up to now."

"_Social worker, married with five children Paige, Felix, Wesley, Emily and Megan. Right?"_

"Yea."

"_I watch him from time to time. Even talk to him sometimes, although I think he tells himself that he can't hear me. I miss him Veronica."_

"I know."

"_You know what will cheer me up? If you tell me about your family."_

"What do you need to know about my family? I thought you watch me and know what's going on with my family."

"_I want you to tell me. I love listening to you."_

"Was the opposite when you were alive."

"_Well I guess the afterlife changed me."_

"Okay. Logan and I were married a few months after our second child Derek Keith was born on August 22, 2011. Kenzie being the first of course."

"_What is he like?"_

"Logan. He is nothing like me, at all. I guess it was payback for Kenzie being a carbon copy of me. He is a little trouble maker and everything. Him and Blake get into so much trouble that they had to separate them at school."

"_Sounds a bit like Duncan and Logan when they were younger."_

"That's exactly what it is. It's a bit scary sometimes how much those two remind me of Logan and Duncan."

Lilly laughed as Veronica continued. "Then there is my baby girls. Leah Rochelle and Alexa Lillian born on October 17, 2013. Now those two remind me of you and me growing up. They have identical blue eyes and blonde hair and they are so adorable. They will be turning two later this month."

"_They sound so cute. Glad that there will be a second generation of the fab four."_

"Well they could never compare to the original. We are a fab six now though. Wallace and Jackie, Duncan and Meg and Logan and me."

"_Speaking of you and Logan, how are you anyways? You still the lovesick girl I remember you to be not that long ago?"_

"Would you expect anything different? Logan is still an actor although he doesn't really do any movies right now. He is on a television show that is shot right here in Neptune, so he usually has the little girls with him. He spoils them so much. He is writing a novel right now. Almost a biography. Talking about how his girlfriend was killed and the love story between him and his girlfriend's best friend."

"_Wow. I'm going to be famous."_

"You already were!"

"_Now how about you?"_

"Me? I stay at home with the kids right now, but probably only until the twins are in school. I still do the random case here and there and I want to open my own private investigating office. Seems appropriate."

"_Yea. You are a sneak!"_

"I wish you were here, Lilly, with me. I rather that I could share these moments with you, instead of telling you. I wish you were alive."

"_I do too. I miss you more then words can say. But you have people who love you there, and you have a guardian angel up here watching over you. Well two."_

"Two?"

"_Little Lilly's your guardian angel too of course. Ever since you found out who her murderer is and let her soul rest in peace. You did that for both of us."_

"Glad to help."

"_Don't forget me Veronica Mars!"_

"Never." There was a rustle from behind her and Veronica turned to see Logan walk up behind her, her twin girls on each of his hips, one in pink and the other in yellow, followed by a little boy and a young girl.

"Hey Veronica."

"Hey yourself." Logan lets the twins down and they immediately go to sit beside their mother, both cuddling into her sitting on the ground. "Hey babies."

"'ommy, 'hy 'ou 'ad?"

Veronica pulls her daughter Alexa up onto her lap and pulls her close to her. "Mommy misses her friend Lilly, Alexa. That's who you are named for, Alexa Lillian Echolls."

"Wha 'appened?"

"Lilly went to heaven many years ago, before you were born. But she watches over us every single day. She knows how much Mommy loves her three girls and little boy."

"'ommy 'iss 'Illy?" asks Leah sweetly, laying her head down on her mother's lap and yawning widely.

"Everyday."

The family of six stood there, looking down at the grave of a long departed soul as the twin girls fell asleep in their mother's arms. Finally Logan reaches down and picks up Alexa, pulling her close to his body before picking up the other one and handing her to Veronica when she stands up.

"Out like a light. They really can sleep anywhere."

"I told you. I've found them both sleeping together in the toy box with all the toys all over the floor. It took me a long time to find them."

Logan laughed before placing a light kiss on her lips. "I love you, Ronnie."

Veronica laughed too, quietly, hopping not to wake the twins as Logan and Veronica walked back toward their vehicle (yellow, of course), Kenzie and Derek following close behind. "I hate it when you call me that."

Logan placed a twin in each of the car seats and made sure Kenzie had Derek buckled in before turning to Veronica again. "I know you do, but I still love you."

"I love you too," replied Veronica and kisses him before he drove away and back to their house in Neptune.

* * *

_**That's it!! Yea I know that it was a bit cheesy, but nonetheless I liked it. Hope you guys liked my story. Thank you so much for keeping with my story and commenting on it all the time. You guys are the reason I kept writing! So I am going to post the families for anyone who was confused about them.**_

**Veronica and Logan - Married February 14, 2011** - Kenzie Lynne Mars (March 3, 2006), Derek Keith (August 22, 2011), Leah Rochelle and Alexa Lillian (October 17, 2013)  
**Wallace and Jackie - **Matthew Ryan Cook (2004), Caleb Mitchell (2013) , Samuel Terrence (2015)  
**Duncan and Meg - **Lillian "Lilly" Grace (2005, deceased), Lindsay Blake (2011)  
**Mac and Cassidy - **Ryan Bradley (2012), Roxanne "Roxy" Lauren (2015)  
**Weevil - **Paige, Felix, Wesley, Emily, Megan  
**Trina** - Jarred Aaron (2008)  
**Dick and Gia - **Lacey Marie (2009)

_**To my lovely readers:**_

**xosummerxo - **I hope this epilogue is enough because I probably won't have time to do a sequel. Thanks for reading!

**Mallika - **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

**vmarslovahhh18 - **Well that's good! At least it was believable! Glad you liked this chapter!

**NeptuneLost47 - **thanks!

**Kathy0518 - **Awwww thank you!!

**Ruk - **Glad you liked the last chapter. You must be psychic or something because it was a boy! Hope you liked it!

**IluvVM - **thanks!

**blairbear014 - **thanks! Hope you like the epilogue!

**LoVefan4ever - **yeah! Big review! Mush is good. Kind of what I was going for. The sweetness that makes your teeth hurt, lol. I'm glad you liked the update. I hope you like this epilogue too!

**duckie2011 - **aye, aye captain! lol

**MoonPuppy4eva -** I love Christmas in July! It's my favourite when I go camping. One year me and my cousins dressed up as santa's reindeer. Hope you like the epilogue!

**firebirdgirl - **Yeah! New reader! Glad that you like my story!

_**Thank you to all my readers who kept up with this story from the beginning and posted replies. You guys are awesome! Thanks again and please post a comment. The next update will just be a response to the reviews for this chapter then I will officially close this story. Thanks again for your contentious support.**_

_**Keep Rocking The Free World**_

_**Katie**_


End file.
